La Heredera de los Golpes del Destino
by LexSilverStar
Summary: Kenichi y sus amigos estan por enfrentarse a una gran batalla contra Ragnarok y otros grupos artitas marciales: YOMI y YAMI; pero no son los únicos enemigos, un nuevo enemigo, mas peligroso que YAMI esta por poner al mundo a temblar, por lo que habrán treguas temporales y la llegada de una joven conocida de Kenichi cambiará la vida de muchos donde descubrirán a un enemigo en común.
1. PROLOGO

**La Heredera de Los Golpes del Destino**

 _ **Summary:**_ _Kenichi y sus amigos estan por enfrentarse a una gran batalla contra grupos de artistas marciales peligrosos. Pero no solo se tendrán que enfrentar a terribles artistas marciales, además de YAMI, sino que la llegada de una chica que Kenichi conoce cambiará la vida de muchos, dando alegría._

NOTA:

Si no te gusta la historia:

1 no la veas

2 no comentes comentarios ofensivos

Pero si te gusta y estas de acuerdo con lo que digo entonces eres bienvenido(a) a leer esta historia y comenta, se acepta de todo, menos ofensivos como… "estuvo bien feo" eso a veces si molesta un poco.

Esta historia será algo diferente

Tal vez no siga fielmente el manga, será diferente la historia, pero tendrá lo de las artes marciales y obvio las batallas vs Yomi y vs Yami.

Es que algunos personajes me dieron lastima y quería darles un poco de alegría

Pero mas que nada quería darle un tierno romance.

Es que tuve ganas de escribir esta historia

Además, a quien no le hubiera gustado haberle dado algo de alegría a algunos personajes en este anime

Recuerden, en mi versión de la historia

 **.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Prologo**

La batalla contra Ragnarok, sobre todo, contra el líder esta por darse

Kenichi el Ryouzanpaku y la alianza Shinpaku tendrán que dar una gran batalla aunque,no solo tendrán que lidiar contra Ragnarok, sino que además, una batalla epica se aproxima, la batalla contra Yomi y Yami

Deberán de entrenar arduamente para evitar que esas organizaciones traten de imponer su filosofía de que las artes marciales son para matar…. Aunque, no solo será eso.

La llegada de una joven, conocida, muy conocida por parte de Kenichi dará un gran cambio en la vida de todos los artistas marciales dando inicio a una batalla mas grande de lo que esperaban… pero….. ¿Qué relación tiene aquella joven con Kenichi? ¿Qué clase de batalla Titanica esta por darse? Pero ademas… conocerán una faceta de Kenichi que nunca habían visto y solo presenta ante la presencia de la joven

 **-o0o-**

En las calles de Tokyo, tranquilas como siempre… aunque no se podría considerar tanquilas de no ser porque se estaba escuchando unos gritos que pedían ayuda de un joven de 17 años.

 **\- ¡AAAAHHAAHAHAHHH! ¡AUXILIO! –** gritaba Kenichi mientras jalaba una pila de 3 budas, con una soga atada a su cintura, mientras arrastraba al maestro Akisame

 **\- ¡Mas rápido Kenichi! –** le decía Akisame mientras con un latigo le pegaba mas fuerte para que corriera mas rapido

 **\- ¡Hago lo que puedo! –** decía Kenichi corriendo, mientras solo jalaba a su maestro por todas las calles de Tokyo

 **-o0o-**

3 meses después….

En el aeropuerto de Tokyo, una joven se encontraba en un avión.

 **\- Hace 8 años que no estaba en Tokyo –** Decía la joven con una sonrisa, mirando hacia la ventana del avión

* * *

 **-o0o-**

En una sala llena de pantallas, bastante oscura la sala, habia una figura negra que no se podia apreciar bien su fisico.

 **-Este es el fin para el mundo de las artes marciales y para ELLOS -** decia aquella voz mientras seguia observando las pantallas de una ciudad en Estados Unidos **\- ¿Donde estara?**


	2. Bienvenida al Ryouzanpaku

**Bueno, com** o pueden ver, aqui esta el primer capitulo

espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios, reviews, favoritos, follows, etc, comunidades

espero que les guste,tanto como a mi me ha gustado

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 1 Bienvenida al Ryouzanpaku**

En el Instituto Shinrunka [no se como se llama pero se lo inventen] en la ciudad de Tokyo, en Japon, era la hora del receso, Kenichi se encontraba comiendo junto a Miu en los jardines del instituto.

" _Ah, no hay nada como comer junto a Miu"_ pensaba muy feliz Kenichi con lagrimas en los ojos. Estaba feliz porque no había nadie que lo estuviera interrumpiendo en su comida con Miu.

Nada podía arruinar esa dulce comida junto a Miu… excepto una desagradable visita. Era nada mas y nada menos que Nijima que estaba comenzando a fastidiar con eso de la Federacion Shinpaku, claramente Kenichi estaba fastidiado con eso, Nijima empezó a decir cosas sin sentido como que Kenichi era el comandante y que buscaría provecho de sus habilidades de artes marciales, para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kenichi. En eso, Kenichi escucho unas voces muy conocidas.

 **\- Vaya, asi que aquí estan –** saludo un joven de lentes negros y cabellos castaños, de aproximadamente 17 años

 **\- Hola Kenichi –** saludo un joven de cabellos azules, otro joven de 17 años

 **\- Takeda, Ukita ¿Qué hacen aquí? –** pregunto Kenichi observando como se sentaban al lado de ellos

 **\- Yo acabo de terminar mi entrenamiento –** dijo Takeda con una sonrisa de triunfo

 **\- Y yo acabo de entrenar a unos alumnos de primero –** dijo Ukita

 **\- Yo los invite –** dijo Nijima levantándose como si nada después del golpe que recibió por parte de Kenichi.

 **\- ¡Deja de estar haciendo cosas innecesarias, podrían haber estado ocupados y tu disponiendo de su tiempo! –** claramente le grito Kenichi a Nijima, ya que sabia que ese tonto alienígena siempre estaba haciendo muchas tonterias

 **\- Tranquilízate mi amigo Kenichi**

 **\- ¡Quien dice que soy tu amigo!**

 **\- No te preocupes Kenichi, teníamos deseos de verte –** dijo Takeda

 **\- La verdad es que los traje aquí por lo de Ragnarok –** dijo Nijima

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Sobre Ragnarok?-** dijo Kenichi

Las clases en el instituto ya habían concluido, lo único que quedaba solo eran algunos alumnos tomando algunas actividades de sus clubes. En un salón del instituto, estaban reunidos Nijima, Miu, Kenichi, Takeda, Ukita para poder hablar con mas clama respecto a lo de Raganork, claramente aquellos enemigos eran demasiado poderosos, sobretodo los 3 primeros puños, según lo que Nijima les decía, ya que cada uno tiene su aura intimidante y que estaban haciendo sus próximos movimientos

 **\- Por lo que dices, Ragnarok se esta moviendo –** decía Takeda

 **\- Asi es –** dijo Nijima **\- Los tres lideres fundadores de Ragnarok estan por hacer sus movimientos para hacer su ataque contra la federación Shinpaku**

 **\- Asi que estan haciendo sus próximos movimientos –** decía Miu pensativa y preocupada _"Claramente deben de estar buscando a Kenichi para batirse en duelo contra el"_

 **\- En estos momentos ellos deben de estar buscando la manera de derrotar a la Federacion Shinpaku –** decía Takeda

 **\- No nos dejaremos vencer fácilmente –** dcia Ukita decidido mientras se tronaba los puños.

Las clases habían concluido, cada uno se había puesto de acuerdo en que ante cualquier ataque de los de Ragnarok, se llamarían para poder estar seguros de que nada malo les llegara a suceder.

" _Estan buscando a Kenichi para combatir contra el…... claramente se sabe que son muy peligrosos, y no solo eso, también buscan a Takeda y a Ukirta porque los consideran traidores"_ pensaba Miu muy preocupada mientras. Se encontraban caminando en dirección al Ryouzanpaku, no sin antes, haber pasado al supermercado por algunas cosas para la comida.

Antes de llegar al Ryouzanpaku, habian pasado al parque para descansar un poco, ya que tenian muchas bolsas de compras que cargaban. Era como eso de las 5:00 pm.

 **\- ¿Kenichi? –** una voz dulce pero conocida sonó delante de Miu y Kenichi

Kenichi y Miu se giraron para ver de donde venia la voz y pudieron observar a una joven de cabello color caramelo (pelicastaña), largo a la altura de la cintura, ojos color caramelo, tez blanca, vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa color verde esmeralda, con la figura de una tórtola en la parte de enfrente de la blusa, tenia zapatos abiertos color negro [del estilo zapatos chinos]. Kenichi solo pudo abrir los ojos con sorpresa, pero su rostro adopto una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad, lo que hiso fue llegar a abrazar a la joven, siendo correspondido por el abrazo.

Miu al principio se encontraba un poco molesta, ya que los veia muy abrazaditos

 **-Cuanto tiempo -** Decia Kenichi muy feliz de ver a aquella joven.

 **-A mi tambien me da mucho gusto volver a verte Kenichi -** decia la joven pelicastaña mirando con dulzura a Kenichi.

- **Kenichi, ¿Quien es ella? -** decia Miu con una sonrisa pero con un tic en la ceja y varias venitas.

 **-Es verdad -** dijo Kenichi separandose del abrazo para poder presentar mejor a la mencionada - **Miu, quiero presentarte a Ari, Ari, ella es Miu Furinji**

 **-Hola, mi nombre es Ariadna, pero me dicen de cariño Ari -** dijo la mencionada

 **-Ella es mi prima -** dijo Kenichi

 **\- Pri...¿prima? -** dijo sorprnedida Miu, pero estaba feliz.

* * *

-o0o-

Los tres se encontraban sentados en un banco del parque

 **-Asi que viniste desde Mexico para venir a ver a Kenichi -** decia Miu

 **-si -** dijo Ari **\- Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veia y tenia deseos de volver a verlo**

 **-Han pasado 8 año**

 **-Si, aun me acuerdo cuando tenias 9 años**

Ambos rieron con ganas

 **-Por ciero Ari, ¿Que te trae a Japon?**

 **-Oh bueno, es que me vine a mudar aca a Tokyo**

 **-¿En serio? -** el tono de voz de Kenichi claramente sonaba feliz y emocionado.

 **-Si, queria tener un aire diferente**

 **-Vaya, entonces podriamos visitarte continuamente, mis padres estaran muy felices de saber que estas aqui en Tokyo**

 **-Oh bueno... no creo que puedan visitarme, al menos no ahora -** dijo Ari

 **-¿Eh? -** Miu y Kenichi estaban muy sorprendidos.

 **\- Es que... No tengo donde vivir -** dijo Ari con una sonrisa apenada

 **-¿Que?**

 **-Llegue a Tokyo, pero... no he encontrado ningun lugar donde vivir Kenichi, pero descuida... creo que pu... -** Ari no pudo continuar ya que vio que Miu le veia con ojos grandes llenos de lagrimas

Miu **: O~O (con lagrimistAS EN los ojos y de forma infantil) :'( No tienes a donde ir**

Ari **: ekk.. este... Miu... tran... tranquila... esta todo bien**

* * *

Estaba caminando en dirección hacia el Ryouzanpaku cuando en eso llego una pequeña de 12 años, era Honoka

 **\- ¡Hermano! –** dijo Honoka muy feliz viendo a su hermano mayor mientras corrió a abrazarlo.

 **\- ¡Aawwwaww! Honoka pequeña** – decía Miu toda emocionada de ver a la hermanita de Kenichi

 **\- ¡Pechos grandes! –** dijo Honoka sin dejar de abrazar a su hermano mayor Kenichi

 **\- Pero que haces aquí Honoka –** decía Kenichi mientras trataba de zafarse de Honoka

 **\- Vine a jugar con el maestro Apachai y la maestra Shigure –** dijo Honoka mientras miraba a su hermano y se separo un poco para no dejar que Miu se acercara mucho a su hermano. Pero HOnoka, en eso, vio a la joven atras de ellos que les seguia

 **-Hola Honoka -** saludo Ari

 **-¡Ari-chan! -** dijo HOnoka corriendo a abrazar a Ariadna-

 **-Jejeje como has estado**

 **-Muy bien, pero ¿Como?**

 **-Bueno, es una larga historia**

 **-Vamos, adelante, estamos a punto de comer -** le dijo Miu

 **-¿Eh? -** Ariadna, no se esperab aquello, la verdad es que le tomo un poco desprevenida

 **-¡Claro! Ven Ari! -** dijo Miu tomando por un lado a Ari **\- Ven a comer, debes de estar muy hambrienta.**

 **-Si Ari-chan, vamos -** corriendo Honoka al interior, muy feliz

 **-¡Wuaaa! -** Ariadna estaba siendo jalada por Miu con mucha emocion, Kenichi corria al lado de Ariadna y HOnoka venia corriendo atras de ellos.

* * *

En el interior del Dojo Ryouzanpaku se encontraban los maestros, el maestro Akisame, Shigure, Apachai, Ma kensei y Sakakki, cada uno en sus actividades, el primero haciendo sus esculturas, los otros dos estaban coloreando en unos cuadernos de dibujo y los dos últimos, el primero estaba viendo una revista de chicas y el otro como siempre, bebia cerveza.

 **\- ¡Maestro Apachai, maestra Shigure! –** esa era la voz de Honoka

 **\- ¡Apa! ¡Vamos a jugar Honoka! -** decía Apa todo emocionado

Pudieron ver que al fin ya habían llegado

 **\- Oh vaya, al fin han llegado –** dijo Sakaki dejando la cerveza que acababa de terminar de tomar.

Lo que llamo la atención a los maestros del Ryouzanpaku es que vieron a una joven pelicastaña, de ojos caramelo atrás de sus conocidos, estaba esquina de la puerta del Dojo principal.

 **\- Parece que tenemos una visita –** dijo Akisame mientras observaba a la joven.

 **\- ¿Quién es? –** pregunto Sakaki

 **\- ¿Apa?**

 **\- ¡Oh es cierto! –** dijo Honoka acercándose a la joven que todavía no había entrado al Dojo **\- Ven vamos, puedes pasar con confianza**

 **\- Ven, pasa –** dijo Miu

 **\- Gracias -** dijo la joven con una sonrisa **\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ariadna –** saludo Ariadna, haciendo la reverencia que se acostumbra hacer en Japon, en frente de los maestros artistas marciales que estaban en frente de ella.

 **\- ¡Verdad que es linda! -** decia muy feliz Honoka mientras abrazaba por el cuello a Ariadna.

 **\- Honoka, no la estes hostigando mucho -** le decia Kenichi tratando de apartar a Honoka de Ari.

 **\- Me da mucho gusto que estes visitandonos de nuevo Ari**

Claramente se le podia ver muy feliz con la prescencia de la joven. Se preguntaban sus maestros que clase de relacion tendrian ellos dos.

 **-Señorita, ¿Que clase de relacion tiene con nuestro discipulo? -** pregutno Akisame

 **\- Bueno, soy prima de Kenichi y HOnoka -** concluyo, para la sorpresa de todos los que no la conocian

 **\- ¡Asi es es nuestra adorada prima! -** dijo feliz Honoka abrazando a Ari para luego soltarse un p0co.

 **\- Vaya, asi que eres la prima de Kenichi ¿Verdad?-** era una voz bastante conocida que se escuchaba en el Dojo, la cual se escuchaba en la entrada del Dojo

 **-Buenas tardes señor -** Ari se giro para saludar con una reverncia al señor que acababa de llegar

 **-Jajajaa, vamos, no hace falta tanta formalidad -** dijo Hayato Furinji mientras solo se rascaba un poco la barba.

 **\- Esta bien-** dijo Ari

 **\- Peor bueno, creo que no nos hemos presentado, señorita mi nombre es Akisame Koetsuji -** dijo el hombre de unos 45 años

 **-Yo soy Ma Kensei -** saludo un hombre de unos 50 años, con un sombrero y ropa china.

 **-Yo soy Sakaki Sho -** saludo un hombre de unos 27 años, cabello negro y con una cicatriz

 **-¡Apa! mi nombre es Apachai Hopachai-** saludo un joven como de 25 años, de cabellos blancos

 **\- Soy Shigure Kosaka-** dijo una joven mujer de unos 22 años, de una larga coleta de caballo

 **-Ellos son maestros de artes marciales -** dijo Honoka.

 **\- E** **l es mi abuelo -** dijo Miu

 **-Que tal, mi nombre es Hayato Furinji**

 **\- Mucho gusto, encantada -** dijo Ariadna **\- Entonces yo tambien debo presentarme bien, mi nombre es Ariadna Wesker Shirahama**

 **\- JOvnecita ¿Que edad tienes? -** Ma Kensei otra vez estaba comenzando a ser pervertido sacando su camara fotografica.

 **-¡AH! No empieze :0 -** dijo Miu toda molesta tratando de quitarle la camara

Ari penso que estaban jugando y le dio risa soltando una risita tierna y divertida - **Tengo 21-** dijo Ari

 **-Eres mas grande que Kenichi -** dijo Miu **\- awww, ojala tuviera una prima. -** decia Miu mirando admirada a Ari. La mencionado tuvo una gota en la cabeza ya que se sentia apenada de que le viera con mucha admiracion.

 **-Si -** dijo Ari **\- Cuando eramos niños, siempre cuidaba mucho de el**

 **\- Veo que tu apellido Shirahama es el segundo -** dijo Hayato Furinji.

 **-Oh bueno... -** iba a hablar Ari, pero Honoka le interrumpio.

 **-Yo quiero contar la historia! -** dijo Honoka gritando de la emocion.

 **-Honoka por favor** -le decia Kenichi tratando de hacer que su hermana dejara hablar a Ari.

 **-Esta bien Kenichi, no pasa nada, Honoka esta emocionada**

 **-Esta bien, dejare que Ari-chan hable -** dijo Honoka mirando feliz a su prima.

 **-Jejeje -** a Ari le dio risa que Honoka le agregara el chan a su nombre, hace años que no le escuchaba decir el chan cuando la llamaba por su nombre **\- Bueno, Mi madre es hermana de mi tia Saori, cuando era joven, fue a Mexico, a Monterrey a llevar a cabo sus estudios universitarios, ahi conocio a mi padre, que estaba estudiando unos dos años superiores a los de mi madre, estaba estudiando administracion de empresas, mientras que mi madre estudiaba relaciones internacionales. Mi padre estaba por convertirse en el heredero de la empresa Industrias Wesker . Al terminar la universidad, mi madre decidio quedarse en Mexico y se caso con mi padre -** contino hablando **\- De acuerdo a las leyes de mi pais, ambos adoptaron ambos nombres y durante unos 7 años, estuvimos visitando a mis tios y a mis primos**

 **-¿Por unos 7 años? -** dijo Miu peguntandose porque habia sido por poco tiempo esas visitas

 **-Oh, es que... mi madre murio de una enfermedad muy grave cuando yo tenia 6 años asi que... desde ese momento solo ibamos mi papa y yo a Tokyo hasta que cumpli 13 -** concluyo Ari con un rostro tranquilo pero si sentia algo de nostalgia.

 **-Lo siento mucho -** dijo Miu con lagrimas en los ojos por la triste historia

Ari tenia una gota de la impresion en la cabeza **\- Descuida Miu, eso es algo que paso hace mucho**

 **-Por cierto Ari -** empezo a decir Kenichi **\- ¿Que te trae de nuevo a Japon despues de 8 años?**

 **-Bueno, pues veras...**

* * *

 **-o0o-0o0-Flash Back-0o0-o0o-**

 _\- ¿Hola?_

 _-¿Tia Saori?_

 _\- Ari, hola ¿Cómo has estado? - dijo Saori Shirahama con un tono de voz feliz._

 _-Muy bien, gracias tia - dijo Ari - ¿Cómo han estado alla? ¿Como esta mi tio Mototsugu?_

 _-Muy bien, Ya sabes, cuando se entero que ibas a venir, se emociono mcuho - dijo Saori_

 _\- Jeje, ya me imagino_

 _-Hace mucho que no escuchábamos de ti_

 _-Jeje, lo siento tia, es que... he estado algo ocupada - dijo Ari - Pero bueno, lo importante es que...¡Ire a mudarme a Tokyo!_

 _\- Que bueno que vengas a Tokyo, es genial que vengas aca, estoy segura que estarán muy emocionados en volverá verte Kenichi y Honoka– decía una mujer de un lado de la línea telefonica_

 _\- Si, yo también estoy emocionada en volver a verlos, espero que al llegar a casa me reciban con los brazos abiertos – decía la joven con una sonrisa emocionada y su tono de voz sonaba muy feliz._

 _\- Por supuesto que si, sabes que siempre seras bienvenida, ellos estarán muy felices de volverte a ver – dijo la mujer del otro lado de la linea - Oh, pero, déjame decirte que Kenichi ya no se encuentra viviendo en casa_

 _\- ¿Cómo esta eso? – la joven estaba confundida ¿A que se referia?_

 _\- Resulta que Kenichi esta practicando artes marciales en un dojo y nos dijo que para mejorar debía de estar como discípulo residente_

 _\- ¡Wao! – dijo emocionada - Oh, es cierto, crees que puedan guardar en secreto mi llegada, quisiera caerles de sorpresa_

 _\- Por supuesto, descuida_

 _-Entonces los veres en unos meses_

 ** _o0o0o0o0o00o_**

 ** _3 meses despues_**

 ** _o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o_**

 _Era un Lunes en la mañana_

 _Ariadna salia del aeropuerto con dos maletas de carro y una maleta grande de mano. Iba saliendo y tomo un taxi._

 _Se encontraba observando por la ventana del taxi esperando llegar a su destino._

 _Habian pasado unas 6 horas desde que dejo el aeropuerto hasta que llego a la residencia de los Shirahama. Eran las 13:00 hrs cuando llego._

 _Cuando se acerco a tocar la puerta, la puerta se abrio de golpe dando paso a Mototsugu Shirahama que estaba abrazando o mejor dicho, casi asfixiando a la pobre de Ari_

 _-¡De verdad esperabamos que estuvieras bien! - le decia Mototsugu mientras abrazaba muy sobreprotector._

 _-Yo... tambien.. los... extrañaba tio - dcia Ari entrecortado, le costaba mucho trabajo poder hablar, pero fue "salvada" por Saori Shirahama que le habia dado u buen golpe a su esposo._

 _-Precioso, dejala que no la dejas respirar_

 _-Hola tia Saori_

 _-Hola Ari - saludo su tia - ¿Estuvo bien el viaje?_

 _-Si tia gracias_

 _dentro de la casa de los Shirahama en la sala, se encontraban los tios de Ari ayudandole a acomodar sus maletas al lado de uno de los sillones mientras se sentaban para poder tomar algo de te._

 _Ari les platicaba a sus tios que habia decidido vivir en Tokyo para cambiar de aires ya que habia conseguido algo de trabajo en Tokyo._

 **-o0o-0o0-Fin flash back-0o0-o0o-**

* * *

 **-Por cierto** \- comenzo hablando el venerable **\- Veo que… tienes algo entre los brazos -** dijo Hayato Furinij observando con curiosidad a la joven.

 **-¿Eh? ¿Hm? ¿Apa? -** dijoeron al mismo tiempo Honoka/Shigure/Apachai observando con detenimiento a Ariadna.

 **\- Es cierto -** dijo Kenichi sorprendido, ya que cuando abrazo a Ari, no se habia dado cuenta del bulto que trai en brazos Ari **\- No me habia dado cuenta de eso.**

 **-Oh, ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco no me habia percartado -** dijo Miu

Los demas maestros del Ryouzanpaku tambien se quedaron viendo con detenimiento a la prima de su discipulo Kenichi.

 **\- Oh -** dijo Ari, destapandose. Todos estaban observando para ver que era lo que iba a destapar, ya que vieron que algo se movio levemente.

Cuando se destapo, pudieron observar algo que dejo impactados a TODOS LOS PRESENTES

 **\- ¡KYAAAAA! ¡PERO QUE HERMOSO! ¡QUE LINDO! -** tanto Miu como HOnoka habian gritado de la emocion con florecitas alrededor de ellas y con estrellitas en los ojos, acercandose a Ari.

Lo que estaban viendo todos, era a un pequeño bebe de aproximadamente 8 meses de nacido, tenia el cabello color castaño, cubierto con unas cobijas, el cual estaba comenzando a abrir los ojos, estaba siendo abrazado por Ari, la cual estaba sentada en posicion de flor de loto.

 **\- Vaya, veo que eres muy joven para tener un bebe -** dijo Akisame observando a Ariadna.

 **\- Y yo que crei que podria ser soltera -** decia todo decaido en una esquina Ma Kensei mientras tenia un aura deprimente.

Honoka sorprendida, pero sin dejar de observar con dulzura a la pequeña criatura **\- ¿A caso ya tuviste una pareja?¿Es que acaso te dejo sola? ¡eso es indignante! Madre soltera, te dejo a tu suerte y a nuestro sobrinito!**

 **-¡Apa! pero que niño tan tierno**

 **-Donde esta ese tipo que se atrevio a dejar a una jovencita sola cuidando a un bebe -** dijo Sakaki claramente estrellando su puño contra el suelo.

 **\- ¡NO!-** grito Ari sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes - **no, no, jejeeje, no es mi hijo-** estaba claramente sonrojada por los comentarios que habian hecho, pensando que era su hijo el pequeño **\- Kenichi, HOnoka, quiero presentarles a su primo, es mi hermanito**

 **-¡¿EH?!-** ambos hermanos Shirahama se sorprendieron mucho.

 **\- su nombre es Shinichi -** dijo Ari

El bebito abrio los ojos miro hacia donde estaban primero Honoka, Miu y Kenichi y sonrio

 **-¡kyaaaa! :3 :3 -** gritaron de la emocion Miu y Honoka. :3 :3

 **-¡AWWW :3 pero que lindo bebe! -** decia Miu toda emocionada al ver esa sonrisita del bebito

 **-Es tan tierno -** decia Honoka agarrandole las manitas.

 **-¡Apa! esta lindo! -** decia Apachai observando al primo de Kenichi **\- Apa ve que es muy lindo el bebe.**

Ari les habia dado al pequeño Shinichi a Honoka, la hermanita de Kenichi. Miu, Kenichi, Honoka y Apachai estaban viendo al pequeñito. Ari veia con una sonrisa al ver que Kenichi trataba de quitar la manita de Shinichi, dle cabello de Honoka, que le habia jalado tantito. Kenichi cargaba a Shinichi que estaba moviendo las manitas ansiamente y muy animadamente.

 **-Esta hermoso -** decia Kenichi feliz observando al pequeño bebito. Ari tenia una sonrisa tierna, calida, observando con dulzura al pequeño Shinichi, su hermanito.

Ari se acerco un poco a Apachai **\- Veo que te gustan los niños -** dijo Ari acecrando a Kenichi, agarrando levemente aShinchi **\- ¿Quieres cargarlo? -** le pregunto a Apachai

 **-¿Eh? Apachai puede cargarlo? -** dijo Apachai sorprnedido,

 **-¡Claro! -** dijo Ari dedicandole una calida sonrisa a Apachai, se acerco a al para darle al pequeño Shinchi. Apachai se encontraba cargando al pequeño Shinchi

 **-¡¿Ekk!? pero Apachai es algo.. brusco -** decia un poco ausstado Kenichi, sabia lo poco que Apachai podia controlar su fuerza.

Shincihi estaba siendo cargado por Apachai, Ari le habia ayudado al mencionado como cargarlo, en eso, giro su mirada hacia arriba y solto una risita muy tierna y movia sus manitas con ternura hacia Apachai **\- Veo que le caes muy bien**

 **\- Eres muy linda con APachai -** dijo Hayato

 **\- Es una persona muy amable-** dijo Ari con una sorisa sincera

 **\- Por cierto -** pregunto Miu **\- ¿Como es que pudo ser tu hermanito?**

 **-¡Eso no se debe de preguntar! ¡Pechos grandes! -** dijo Honoka a Miu

 **-Esta bien Honoka, no pasa nada -** dijo Ari mirando a Honoka **\- Despues de un tiempo, hasta hace solo 1 año, papa se volvio a casar y tuvieron a mi hermanito, pero se divorciaron...-** Ari se levanto cargando al pequeño Shincihi

 **\- Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por su hospitalidad, pero es que ya me tengo que retirar.**

 **-¡No! Apa! Apachai aun no quiere que se vaya el pequeño Shinichi -** decia Apachai con una mirada pidiendo poder seguir jugando con el pequeño bebe

 **-Despues podemos regresar a casa juntos Ari -** dijo Honoka

 **-No lo creo Honoka, lo siento -** se disculpo Ari

 **-¿Eh?**

 **\- Es que... vine a vivir sola aca a Tokyo, pero... no tengo donde vivir por el momento, pero...**

Honoka **: (con ojos grandes llenos de lagrimitas) No tienes donde vivir Ari-chan**

Ari **: Ho... Honoka.. tanquila.**

Honoka: **¡Por que no lo dijiste! -** decia claramente moviendo los brazos desesperada por la situacion de su prima.

Ari: **Honoka... vamos... no pasa nada.**

 **-Pero puedes estar en nuestra casa Ari-chan -** decia Honoka, esperanzada de qu Ari-chan se fuera a viviri con ellos

- **No puedo HOnoka, son mis tios, pero eso seria muy abusivo, gracias -** dijo Ari ciomenzando a levantarse y acercandose a Honoka y a Kenichi para poder cargar a su hermanito **\- Gracias por todo, hasta luego Kenichi, hasta luego Honoka, debo buscar donde vivir -** dijo Ari mientras tenia en brazos a Shinchi y hacia una reverencia a las personas que vivian en ese Dojo Ryouzanpaku

 **-Wuaaa! Ari, no! wuaa!-** pregunto Honoka claramente preocupada por su prima Ari.

 **-Me gustaria verte haciendo artes marciales en algun momento Kenichi, cuando se me permita -** se giro a los maestros artistas marciales **\- Gracias por todo**

Ari estaba a punto de retirarse sintio una mano en su hombro, cuando se giro para ver quien era resultaba que era Akisame **\- Sabes algo, podrias vivir aqui en el Ryozanpaku y estar cerca de tu primo Kenichi y verlo practicar artes marciales**

 **-¿Eh? -** Ari estaba algo sorprendida por lo que le decia, la verdad es que eso no se lo esperaba

 **-¡Apa! ¡Si! Apachai quiere convivir mas cerca del pequeño Shincihi!**

 **-¿Que?... -** Ari no sabia que decir

 **-¡Si, vamos quedate aqui!-** le decia Miu mirandole con estrellitas en los ojos **\- Harias muy feliz a Kenichi y me gustaria saber mas acerca de ti, quisiera tener un hermanito como el tuyo, al que cuidar, Ademas...¡No puedes vivir sola! Y si te pasa algo!**

 **-Pero, oh no,jejeje, Miu, lo siento, yo no... -** Ari trataba de excusar.

 **-Descuida -** era el abuelo de Miu quien ahora le estaba hablando, el cual se habia acercado mas a Ariadna **\- Puedes vivir aqui, al menos hasta que encuentres donde poder vivir**

 **-Oh...jeje.. gra.. gracias señor, no se que decir, pero... ¿No molesto? -** dijo Ari mirando a los ojos al abuelo de Miu

Rio Hayato Furinji con su tipica expresion mientras se rascaba la barba **\- Pero claro que no, si Miu dice que esta bien y el joven Kenichi no tiene problemas con eso**

 **-Por supuesto que no tengo problemas con eso -** decia Kenichi decidido acercandose a Ari

Hayato Furinji seguia mirando a los ojos a Ari **\- Tu alma y tu corazon demuestra que eres una joven muy bondadosa, no causaras ninguna molestia -** pudo ver que a pesar de que le miraba apenada por la propuesta de quedarse a vivir, vio que era una joven bondadosa, noble, pero ademas, veia una fuerza y determinacion en ella.

 **-Entonces puedo tomarte fotografias -** decia Ma Kensei preparando su camara

 **-¡MAESTRO! -** le reclamo Miu toda alterada, pero luego se acerco a Ari **\- Ven Ari, dejame mostrarte donde te quedaras a dormi junto a Shincihi**

- **Oh... gracias Miu-** dijo Miu, con **\- Es verdad -** dijo Ari acercando al abuelo de Miu, con Shinchi **\- Señor Furinji, gracias por acpetarmer aqui -** dijo Ari de nuevo al abuelo de Miu **\- Pero quisiera darles esto... -** dijo Ari, sacando de su bolsa de su pantalon, unos 3 billetes de ¥10000 yens y 2 de ¥5000 yens **\- Quiero darle esto señor Furinji por mi estadia aqui**

 **-¡¿EH?!¡?! -** TODOS LOS PRESENTES se sorprendieron mucho de la cantidad de dinero que Ari tenia. Kenichi, Honoka tambien.

 **-Ari... -** Kenichi estaba sorprendido

 **-¡EH! Pero, Ari... -** decia MIU

 **-No Miu -** dijo Ari **\- Señor Furinji, gracias por dejarme quedar aqui a vivir con Shinichi, pero no me sentiria comoda quedandome asi, al menos, si me van a permitir quedarme aqui, dejenme pagarles por quedarme en este Dojo**

 **-Bueno, ya que insiste -** decia Ma Kensei tratando de agarrar el dinero

 **-¡MAESTRO! -** dijo Miu molesta

 **-No es necesario jovencita -** le decia Hayato Furinji **-Cualquier persona que necesite ayuda, es bienvenida a quedarse aqui en el Ryozanpaku**

 **-Pero...**

 **-Es cierto, no seria cortes de nuestra parte dejar que una mujer haga eso -** le decia Akisame

 **-Pero es que, no quiero abusar de la hospitalidad que me estan dando -** decia Ari

 **-Si una señorita necesita ayuda, entonces se le ayuda -** decia Sakaki

 **-Vaya, veo que te preocupa mucho la prima de Kenichi-** le decia Akisame a Sakaki.

 **-¡No es eso.. es que... ya es tarde para que una mujer vaya sola a las calles! -** decia Sakaki todo exaltado

 _"¿Pero porque se preocupa tanto?"_ pensaban los maestros del ryouzanpaku, Miu y Kenichi, obserbando de espaldas a Sakaki, el cual, tenia las orejas todas rojas

Ari estaba riendo divertida, todos voltearon a ver como reia con muchas ganas y felidad. Ari les decia que se les hacia una familia muy divertida.

 **-¡Es cierto! -** dijo HOnoka **\- Hay que ir por tus maletas Ari**

 **-¡Apa! ¡Yo te llevare Honoka!**

Hayato Furinji, estaba pensativo, se dio cuenta que en la mirada de Kenichi, era una mirada que jamas habia mostrado antes, esa mirada la tenia cuando Ma Kensei habia insinuado querer tomarle fotografias a Ari

 _"Veo que Kenichi quiere mucho a la joven Ariadna"_ pensaba Hayato Furinij _"La jovencita... tiene la misma escencia que Kenichi... desde que llego al Ryouzanpaku, ha iluminado mas la estadia de todos aqui"_

La vida dentro del Dojo Ryouzanpaku cambiarian mucho con la llegada de Ari, pues despues de unos minutos, Apachai habia llegado con Honoka y con las maletas de Ari.

Miu se ofrecio a ayudar a Ari a poder acomodar sus maletas en alguna habitacion que tuvieran disponible.

Ari le pregunto a Kenichi si seria posible verlo hacer algunas practicas de artes marciales.

Claramente, tambien fue el sufrimiento para Kenichi. pues sintio el aura de entrenamiento que sus maestros siempre emanaban cada vez que lo iban a entrenar.

 **-¡NOOOOOOO, ayudenme! -** ese grito era de Kenichi, esperando a que amaneciera para sus proximas lecciones de sufrimiento.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-**

Gracias por leer mi historia

Los espero en el próximo capitulo 2


	3. Ariadna, la prima de Kenichi

Hola! Lamento haber tardado mucho es que tuve muchas complicaciones para hacer este capitulo y no pude continuar.

Pero aquí tienen otro capitulo.. tal vez actualize este fin de semana, solo espero que se de y no se me complique.

Quiero hacer una aclaración muy importante

mis próximos capítulos, como ya había aclarado antes, tal vez no sigan fielmente el manga/anime de Kenichi el discípulo mas fuerte de la historia, por lo que repito…. Es mi versión de la historia, si tendrá las peleas y todo eso, pero con mi toque personal, puede que hayan capítulos que vayan en desorden a lo que va el manga/anime

Puede que capítulos del anime no vayan en orden a como lo recuerdan, pero es para que tenga sentido del porque mi historia, sino, no se desarrollara bien o puede que no hayan cambios, depende de como se desarrolle todo

Bueno, eso es todo

Espero que les guste

Muchos reviews por favor, muchos follows y favorites, pero lo mas importante…. Si no te gusta la historia, no la leas.

Kenichi el discípulo mas fuerte no es mio, sino a su respectivo mangaka

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-..**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 2 Ariadna, la prima de Kenichi. Una joven tierna**

En el Ryouzanpaku, después de que Ariadna fue bienvenida a vivir con Kenichi, Miu y los maestros del Ryozanpaku, junto a su hermanito Shinichi. Ari pidió, que el hecho de que le dejaran vivir ahí, no significaba que les iba a causar molestias, le habían negado el dinero que había ofrecido para poder quedarse, pero les dijo que a cambio, le permitieran ayudar a Miu con cualquier labor domestica en el Ryouzanpaku, como una forma de agradecimiento por permitirle su estadía allí con su hermanito.

Era Domingo en la mañana, como lo había prometido la prima de Kenichi, todos se habían levantado para el desayuno, incluso Miu ya que ella era la que iba a hacer el desayuno para todos, que casi los domingos normalmente desayunan a las 9 o 10 de la mañana, pero se había quedado sorprendida enfrente de la cocina igual que Kenichi, pues estaban viendo en la mesa un gran y delicioso desayuno calientito, uno para cada persona que vivía en el Ryouzanpaku.

 **\- Buenos días –** saludo Ariadna muy animada, poniendo lo ultimo que faltaba para que todos pudieran desayunar.

 **\- Ari, pero ¿Esto? –** preguntó Kenichi sorprendido

 **\- Jejeje, yo les dije, es mi agradecimiento por haberme permitido haberme quedado aquí, por favor, no me sentiría comoda si solo me quedara aquí y no hiciera nada –** dijo Ari

 **-¿Todo esto lo hiciste?-** pregunto Miu

 **-Si-** constesto Ariadna

 **-Se ve que eres tan buena cocinera como tu primo Kenichi y Miu-** dijo Akisame observando el desayuno que a simple vista se veía y olia muy rico.

 **-Bueno, no se de Miu, pero Kenichi tiene excelentes dotes culinarios-** Ariadna alagó.

 **\- Pero Ariadna ¿De donde sacaste toda esta comida? –** pregunto Miu sorprendida.

 **\- Oh bueno, verán, fue en esta mañana…. –** Comenzo a relatar Ariadna

 _-o0o-o0o-Flash Back-o0o-o0o-_

 _Ariadna se había levantado temprano para poder preparar el desayuno, ya que quería agradecerles comenzando bien ese dia con un rico desayuno, asi que fue a buscar donde quedaba la cocina hasta que la encontró, pero cuando abrió las alacenas y el refrigerador no había mucho de donde hacer la comida, por lo que fue a buscar su bolsa y la cangurera para llevarse a Shinichi y la pañalera de Shinichi._

 _Ariadna se encontraba caminando por las calles de Tokyo con Shinichi cargado en sus brazos, caminaba buscando una tienda que tuviera una gran variedad de viveres para poder hacer el desayuno y la comida de ese día._

 _\- Hace muchos años que no venia a Tokyo, hay cosas que han cambiado, aunque bueno, creo que hay otros lugares que aun siguen intactos – se decia a si misma mientras seguía caminando con su bolsa con cosas de Shinichi_

 _Ariadna seguía caminando hasta que llego al supermercado principal de la ciudad de Tokyo – Vaya, no ha cambiado en nada_

 _Habían pasado solo unos cuantos minutos, aunque fuera muchas cosas para llenar las alacenas y el refrigerador._

 _Ariadna seguía buscando algunas cosas – Shinichi ¿Crees que les guste esto? – pregutno Ariadna, lo cual solo recibió alguno balbuceos una sonrisa por parte de su hermanito.- Muy bien Shinichi, vamos a comprar el postre favorito de Kenichi, espero que aun lo tengan._

 _Ariadna seguía caminando pero no se dio cuenta y choco con alguien, sobándose la cabeza, por suerte, Shinichi no había chocado con la persona desconocida, pues el carrito que Ariadna agarro tenia para poder poner a un bebe._

 _\- ¿Estas bien?– pregutno Ariadna ayudando a la persona que se cayó con el choque._

 _\- Si estoy bien, soy yo quien debería de disculparse, no me fije por donde iba – se disculpo el joven - Pero ¿NO la lastime? – pregutno mientras era ayudado a levantarse y cuando se levanto se quedo observando a la joven que le ayudo._

 _Ariadna le dio risa, el joven, se veía de la misma edad que su primo Kenihci – Gracias por preocuparte, no paso nada, mas bien yo debo de disculparme, yo era quien estaba distraída y por eso, hise que cayeras al suelo – le dijo termiandole de ayuda a levantarse. – Lo siento mucho de verdad_

 _-No, es mi culpa por haber chocado con usted_

 _-Descuida, no pasa nada_

 _Ariadna comenzó a acercarse al carrito de compras y comenzó a acomodar las compras y comenzó a retirarse no sin antes haberse disculpado, pero aquel joven le dio curiosidad inocente que había en el carrito y pregunto, a lo que Ariadna le contesto que era su hermanito._

 _-Bueno, con permiso, me debo de retirar – dijo Ariadna - Lamento haber chocado contigo…. Dile adiós – dijo Ariadna mención a Shinichi mientras le movia la manita en dirección al joven rubio con el que choco y después se perdió de la vista del joven._

 _Despues de haber terminado de recorrer casi todo el lugar y haber tenido todas las compras, Ariadna salía del supermercado con el carrito de compras, para poder dejarlo en la entrada y poder tomar un taxi, pero antes de salir y llegar a pedir un taxi, había chocado con un joven._

 _\- Lo siento mucho – se disculpo Ariadna_

 _\- No hay porque preocu… - no pudo continuar._

 _Ariadna se disculpo y le dijo que le perdonara, aquel joven de aproximadamente 17 años, de una coleta se disculpo de inmediato y al ver a la joven que tenia muchas cosas que cargar le ayudo a subir las cosas al taxi._

 _-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, pero no era necesario_

 _-Eh.. no… es con gusto, además como una disculpa…. Por haber…. Chocado – trato de disculparse el joven._

 _-Gracias, que amable – agradeció Ariadna_

 _Después de que le ayudo a subir las cosas, Ariadna se fue en el taxi con Shinichi en la cangurera y dio la indicación para ir al Dojo Ryouzanpaku_

 _-o0o-o0o-Fin Flash Back-o0o-o0o-_

 **\- Y eso fue lo que paso –** termino de relatar Ariadna **– Vi que la alacena estaba casi vacia, asi que decidi ir a comprar una gran cantidad de viveres, también esta limpio todo el Ryouzanpaku, todas las plantas estan regadas, lo único que falta solo serian sus habitaciones.**

 **-¿Eh? Pero….**

 **-Miu, de verdad, no me sentiría comoda si solo me quedara sin hacer nada en este lugar, ya han hecho por mi y por Shinichi el dejar que nos quedemos a vivir con ustedes**

 **-Ari, has hecho mucho**

 **-Descuida Kenichi, lo hice con gusto.**

 **-Se agradece mucho joven Ariadna –** dijo el abuelo de Miu **\- No era necesario, es una invitada especial en el Ryozanpaku y además, también una residente mas de este lugar.**

 **-Gracias señor –** dijo Ariadna **\- Pero aun asi, quería agradecerles como es debido**

 **-Eres muy amable jovencita –** Dijo Akisame

 **-Lo hice por gusto –** dijo Ari **\- Bueno, disfruten del desayuno-** continuo mientras les indicaba que todos podían comer.

 **\- Gracias Ari –** le dijo Kenichi a su prima con una sonrisa

 **\- DE nada Kenichi –** igualmente agradeció Ariadna

 **\- ¡Apa! :3 huele delicioso –** dijo Apachai mirando con asombro la comida que estaba en los platos sobre la mesa.

 **\- *huele*:3 Se ve realmente delicioso -** dijo Miu observando con estrellitas el desayuno que se veía y olía muy rico

 **-Huele rico –** dijo Shigure con su expresión de poke, pero su tono de voz era de felicidad.

 **-En verdad que huele muy bien –** dijo Kensei

 **-Se ve realmente delicioso –** dijo Sakaki

 **-Eres una gran cocinera-** dijo Hayato

 **-Eres asombrosa Ari –** dijo Kenichi

 **\- Gracias –** agradeció Ariadna

Todos se encontraban sentados para comenzar a probar el desayuno de Ariadna. De por si, olia delicioso, pero cuando lo probaron quedaron sin palabras y es que el sabor era único, tenia una suave textura pero crujiente y un sabor que hacia que tus papilas palpitaran de lo sabroso que estaba.

El desayuno paso con total normalidad, bueno, normal en el sentido del Ryouzanpaku, sin embargo, la comida fue amena y mas alla de lo que habían vivido los residentes del lugar, sobre todo porque mientras desayunaban, la escena tierna que veian era que Ariadna estaba alimentando a su hermanito Shinichi, mientras el pequeño bebe de 7 meses jugaba con la papilla que su hermana le daba agarrándole con la mano.

 **-A ver Shinichi… di ~aahh~ -** decia Ariadna mientras, abrazando a su hermanito, le daba de cucharadita en cucharadita la papilla de carne que le preparó.

 **-Awww que lindo –** decia Miu bien emocionada de ver al pequeño bebe ser alimentado por su hermana.

 **-A ver, déjame darle de comer Ari –** pidió Kenichi a su prima

 **-Claro –** dijo Ari mientras le daba la cuchara a Kenichi para que este comenzara a alimentar a Shinichi.

 **-¡Apa! Apachai también quiere darle de comer a Shinichi**

 **-Aww yo también quiero :3**

El desayuno fue tan rápido, habían visto los maestros de Kenichi como se "peleaban" por alimentar al pequeño bebito Miu, Apachai, incluso Shigure se habia unido, indirectamente pero de cierta forma ella quería alimentar también al pequeño.

Después del desayuno, todo el mundo le habia agradecido a Ariadna, diciéndole que todo habia estado muy delicioso, cosa que hiso hacerle sonrojar un poco a la prima de Kenichi, pues no se consideraba Chef, pero no cocinaba mal.

Ariadna cargaba a Shinichi mientras comenzaba a levantar las cosas para cuidar a su hermanito como la pañalera y el pequeño desastre de comida que habia en su lugar, sin embargo,Kenichi le dijo que le iba a ayudar, aun con la negativa de Ari, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que eso le correspondia a ella, Kenichi le dijo que ya habia hecho mucho por el desayuno. Ariadna le dijo que eso no era como tal una tarea para ayudar en el Ryozanpaku, sin embargo, Hayato Furinji le dijo que aunque no fuera una tarea para ayudar, como le dijo su primo, ella ya habia hecho mucho por ellos en traer viveres para desayuno, comida, cena, para muchos días, además de la limpieza de todo el Ryozanpaku.

Akisame le dijo que efectivamente habia hecho mas alla (aun cuando se le dijo que no era necesario, para que Ariadna no se sintiera obligada).

Sakaki dijo que no era cortes dejar que una señorita hiciera todo ella sola si ya habia ayudado mucho.

Ariadna no pudo encontrar ni como negarse a eso, a pesar de decir que no pasaba nada, incluso Miu también se habia puesto de acuerdo en que ella ya habia hecho mucho por ellos y que le habia ayudado en la comida y la limpieza del lugar.

Kenichi le dijo que no era de hombres dejar que ella hiciera todo sola. Ari no pudo negarse, no cuando Kenichi le hacia siempre esa mirada de "No importa lo que digas, no cambiare de parecer".

 **-Muy bien, entonces Shinichi ven –** decia Ariadna levantándose mientras cargaba a Shinichi de una manera que fuera comoda para el y para ella **\- Con permiso, Shinichi y yo nos tenemos que retirar.**

 **-¿Eh?¿A donde? –** pregunto Kenichi.

 **-Ah, bueno Kenichi, veras, Shinichi se ensucio mucho hace rato en su desayuno, por lo que me dare un baño con el para que este limpio y fresco –** dijo Ari

Al escuchar que Ariadna iba a darse un baño con su hermanito, pero sobre todo, Ariadna mas baño era igual a que iba a estar desvestida, oportunidad que Ma Kensei no iba a desaprovechar.

 **-Bueno, yo creo que hay que vigilar que el agua este caliente para la joven Ariadna ….. y claro…. Para su hermanito –** decia Kensei retirándose como si no hiciera la gran cosa pero algo brilla entre sus ropas y acercándose a Ariadna.

Todo habia sido rápido, al menos, para Miu, algo que ella jamas habia visto, Kenichi hace rato estaba al lado de ella, pero después estaba al lado del maestro Ma Kensei…..

" _Pero….¿En que momento Kenichi llego allá?"_ pensó Miu sorprendida, era la primera vez que Kenichi se movia asi de rápido.

 **-¡No se atreva a tomarle fotos a mi prima! –** dijo Kenichi con un tono de voz muy fuerte y firme, raro en el, la primera vez que ese tono de voz se le escuchaba.

Podría haber sorprendido un poco la actitud de Kenichi, pero fue una mayor sorpresa cuando la prima de Kenichi le dio una cachetada al maestro Kensei, diciéndole que era un pervertido y que estaba mal lo que hacia, para después retirarse, no sin antes decirle a Kenichi que no se preocupara.

Una vez que se retiro, al principio Kenichi estaba sorprendido de que su prima pudiera haberle dado una cachetada a su maestro, pero después reacciono y le empezó a hablar del mismo tono molesto de hace rato.

 **\- Ah, Kenichi, asi que tienes el valor y las energías para hablarle asi a un maestro tuyo ¿No? –** le decia el maestro Akisame con una gran mirada muy imponente y unas grandes estrellitas en los ojos.

 **-Eh… asi que Kenichi tiene mucha energía para llevar el entrenamiento mas infernal que haya vivido –** dijo Sakaki animado.

 **-¿Asi que tienes esa clase de energía?¿No? -** dijo Kensei.

 **-¡Eh…. ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Me exalte! –** dijo Kenichi apenado dándose cuenta de lo que hiso y a la vez intimidado, no le gustaba que cuando el maestro Akisame o alguno de sus maestros le miraban asi, entonces eso significaba una cosa…..

 **-…..Muy bien muy bien, ese es el espíritu –** le dijo Akisame

… **..¡Un entrenamiento infernal!...**

Kenichi grito: **¡AUXILIO!**

Mientras Kenichi sufria, padecia, lloraba el entrenamiento infernal que estaba pasando con el maestro Akisame y era de soportar caminar entre los pequeños troncos y delgados evitando caer en carbón caliente que claramente su maestro avivaba mucho el fuego; Miu fue a ayudar a Ariadna para que se pudiera bañar con su hermanito y Apachai, también quería ayudar por lo que dijo que el quería ayudar a bañar al pequeño Shinichi.

Mientras Kenichi estaba entrenando primero con el maestro Akisame, Sakaki, Ma Kensei y Hayato Furinji estaban teniendo una pequeña conversación.

 **-Esa expresión en Kenichi –** dijo el maestro Ma Kensei.

 **-Eso si que es nuevo –** dijo Sakaki

 **-Es la primera vez que Kenichi se muestra de esa forma, es un espíritu de lucha que jamas habia mostrado –** dijo **Hayato - Al parecer cuando se trata de su prima….. se muestra muy sobreprotector con ella y muestra ese espíritu que mostro cuando Kensei quería tomarle fotografias**

 **-Yo soy inocente –** dijo Kensei como no queriendo la cosa, ignorando que habia sido descubierto.

 **-¿Eso será bueno? –** pregunto Sakaki

 **-Bueno, no ha pasado nada malo, eso demuestra que la quiere mucho se preocupa por ella –** dijo Hayato, luego solo tuvo una sonrisa **despreocupada - Ademas… al parecer es muy celoso si alguien se le acerca… no tendría que sobreprotegerla asi** _"Y tambien demuestra que Kenichi tiene un gran poder escondido... "_ Penso el abuelo de Miu con una sonrisa tranquila.

 **-Ya llegamos**

Eso habia sido la voz de Miu. La mencionada habia llegado junto a Apachai, Ariadna y Shinichi, los dos últimos se encontraban cambiados de ropa. Ariadna cambiada con una pijama de dos piezas: de blusa y pantalón, de flores, de color rosa pastel, mientras cargaba a Shinichi con una pijama fresca (ya que hacia lgo de calor ese dia) el cual estaba con un chupón y mirando hacia donde estaba su primo.

 **\- NO puede ser.. ya esta vestida –** decia Kensei todo deprimido con un aura deprimenye mientras solo tenia la cabeza agachada **– Bueno…. Aun asi…**

 **-Yo creo que no –** dijo Sakaki quitándole la cámara antes de que empezara a fotografiar, no solo a Ariadna, sino a Miu y a Shigure, la cual, esta ultima ya estaba preparada con su arma.

 **-Este…. –** era Ariadna que se acercaba a donde estaba Sakaki con Kensei y Apachai **\- Señor Kensei….lo siento –** dijo Ariadna con una mirada de arrepentimiento **\- Me pase con lo de la cachetada, hay formas de pedir las cosas sin necesidad de ello, aun cuando tuviera la razon.**

 **-Descuida jovencita, no es que me doliera y no debes preocuparte**

Ariadna solo le dedico una mirada de disculpa y a la vez de reproche de que debe dejar de ser un pervertido.

 **-Pero si quisieras, como disculpa….. –** decia kensei mientras sacaba otra camara

 **-¡Maestro! –** le reclamo Miu, el cual, solo la guardo para evitar que Sakaki o Shigure le rompieran su cámara.

A Ariadna solo le dio risa, suponía que habran personas que nunca cambiaran sus habitos, sabia que ese hombre no tenia intenciones perversas con ella, solo era.. algo alocado.

 **-¿Y Kenichi? –** pregunto Ariadna.

 **-Ah, Kenichi esta ahí entrenando con Akisame –** le decía Hayato.

 **-¡Wao! –** dijo Ariadna observando como su primo entrenaba con el maestro Akisame.

Las horas pasaban con mucha rapidez. Ariadna estaba con Miu, las cuales, habían comenzado a jugar con Shinichi el cual solo movía los brazos con mucha emoción, sentadas observando el entrenamiento que Kenichi estaba teniendo con cada uno de sus maestros: primero Akisame, luego, Sakaki, luego Kensei, luego Shigure y después Apachai.

Mientras Kenichi entrenaba, Ariadna con Miu y Apachai y también Shigure, estaban con Shinichi, el cual comenzaba a mover los brazos emocionadamente. Hubo un momento en que tenían que cambiarle el pañal y Ariadna le preparaba un biberón con leche. Apachai pedia si podia alimentarlo, en el cual, la prima de Kenichi no se negó.

ASI, los 4 pasaron el tiempo con Shinichi, jugando con el, cada uno (excluyendo a Ariadna) intercambiaban turnos para ya sea darle de comer a Shinichi, cambiarle pañal o simplemente jugar con el, hasta que a Shigure y Apachai les tocara entrenar a Kenichi.

Ariadna podia observar como cada maestro era de lo mas curiosos y excéntricos, cada uno tenia su propio estilo de entrenamiento. Cada maestro entrenaba a su primo de una forma algo… exagerada, pero veía que Kenichi tenia muy buenos resultados. Mientras pasaban las horas, solo observaba y a la vez jugaba con Shinichi… tambien observo como Kenichi jamas cambiaria y eso era lo que mas le gustaba de su primo y por eso lo quería mucho: su primo era todo un caballero y su principio de nunca pegarle a una mujer; aun cuando solo fuera entrenamiento ya sea con Shigure o Miu.

Kenichi había terminado su duro entrenamiento en el cual, varias veces se le había salido el alma y había vuelto.

Le decían que habia hecho un buen entrenamiento pero claro, como siempre, minimizaban las cosas y hacían ver que no era nada, para disgusto y tristeza de Kenichi el cual solo pensaba que sus maestros de verdad lo querían matar.

Ya era tarde, ya era el momento de que todos comieran, por lo que Miu iba a preparar la comida, y también, por pedido de Ari, la mencionada le iba a ayudar.

Todos se giraron para entrar al dojo principal y poder comenzar a comer, pero vieron a Ariadna, acostada en el piso (donde siempre comen o a veces hacen sus practicas de artes marciales), sobre dos cobertores pequeños para tapar a un adulto, Ariadna estaba abrazando a Shincihi mientras el pequeño de 8 meses estaba envuelto en una cobija bastante comoda y calientita y ambos, estaban tapados con un cobertorcito para bebe, Shinichi tapado mas y Ariadna estaba medio destapada, teniendo descubierta la mayor parte de su espalda y sus pies.

Al ver aquella escena, se les hiso la escena mas tierna y adorable que hayan podido ver que:

1\. Miu no pudo reprimir una "awww" como cuando se emociona al ver a un gatito.

2\. Todos los hombres en el Ryozanpaku no pudieron reprimir un sonrojo de lo tierna que se veía la prima de Kenichi.

3\. Kenichi podia ver con mucho cariño a sus dos primos, sobretodo a Ariadna que la quiere, además de prima, como una hermana mayor y a la cual, siempre se ha prometido (mucho antes de haber conocido a Miu) que siempre le protegería.

4\. El abuelo de Miu solo podia observar con ternura a Ariadna… como una hija mas (además de ver asi a Kenichi). Era una joven que emanaba un aura de inocencia, una inocencia que ya no es muy común verlo hoy en dia, sobre todo por todos los problemas que pasan en el mundo y podia ver que emanaba un aura de nobleza.

Al parecer, quedo agotada cuidando de su hermanito mientras los demás estaban en sus practicas de artes marciales, además que ambos quedaron agotados por el hecho de que se veía unos pocos juguetes con los que Ariadna jugaba con su hermanito y ambos quedaron exhaustos.

Al parecer la joven Ariadna y el pequeño quedaron agotados de tanto juego.

 **-¡APA! ¡Que lindos se ven!**

 **-Shhhh –** le decían a Apachai tapándole la boca por haber gritado muy fuerte.

 **-Cállate Apachai, vas a dspertarlos –** dijo Sakaki reclamándole a Apachai, pero habia gritado… o levantado la voz, haciendo que levemente Ariadna y Shinichi apretaran un poco los ojos

 **-¡Sshhhhh! –** Miu, Kenichi, Akisame y Shigure le habían tapado la boca para que no gritaran.

 **-Estan muy agotados –** dijo Akisame observando como dormían profundamente

 **-Awww que lindos se ven -** decia Miu osbervando como Ariadna abrazaba tiernamente (a pesar de estar dormida) a Shinichi.

 **-Al parecer, quedo muy agotada –** dijo Hayato **– No debería dormir destapada, podría enfermarse.**

 **-Yo la llevare a la cama –** dijo Kenichi cargando a su prima (aunque fueran de la misma estatura, Ariadna no pesaba nada…. Además de que Kenichi tiene mucha fuerza) Parecía raro…. Pero….. la prima de Kenichi…. Sacaba los deseos de querer protegerla mucho… se habia ganado mucho el cariño de los maestros del Ryozanpaku y se le habia anexado una hermana postiza (Miu).

Durante el resto del dia, la prima de Kenichi se gaño mucho el cariño de todos ahi en el Ryouzanpaku... Apachai y Shigure y Miu la veian como si fuera una hermana y con su hermanito Shinichi tambien le tenian mucho cariño.

La joven, tenia caracter, pero era una joven que emanaba un aura de bondad y de paz. No era alguien que le gustara buscar pleito alguno.

* * *

 **-o0o-0o0-o0o-**

Era lunes en la mañana, Kenichi y Miu se habían levantado para poder ir al instituto Shinrunka. Ese dia asi como ambos jovenes de preparatoria tenian que salir para la escuela, Ariadna les dijo a todos que ella saldria mas tarde para buscar cosas para la comida, ya que queria prepararles a todos un postre, lo cual,... conociendo los dotes culinarios de la joven, esperaban con ansias aquel postre...

Kenichi y Miu habian salido un poco tarde ya que Miu y Kenichi aun o se querian ir ya que a primera porque queria jugar con Shinichi y el segundo preocupado por su prima po una razon pervertida, digo, extraña * cof*Kensei*cof*, Ariadna le dijo (sin saber de la precoupacion de su primo) que se fuera tranquilo, ademas ella saldria en unas horas mas tarde, lo cual, ambos jovens de 17 salieron despidiendose de todos.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad… bueno….. todo habia pasado normal, a excepción que… como siempre, Nijima se encontraba fastidiando a Kenichi con que era comandante supremo y quien sabe cuantas loqueras decia, cosa que Kenichi solo ignoraba las constantes insistencias de que Kenichi debía infundir respeto y miedo, sobre todo la ultima.

Era la hora de la salida. Kenichi y Miu salían de la escuela para regresar al Dojo, además de que la prima de Kenichi les dijo que les quería preparar una comida especial.

Ambos, antes de regresar a casa, primero iban a comprar unos dulces que a la prima de Kenichi le gustan tanto (conocimiento por parte del mismo), pues querían consentirla después de haberles ayudado tanto, aun cuando, sabiendo que ella diría que no era necesario, aun asi, querían buscar la forma en como poder agradecerle por lo que ha hecho.

Ambos platicaban en el camino a la escuela todas las batallas que habían tenido: contra Hermit, Thor, Kisara.. etc. Aun recordaban cuando habían (por asi decirlo), vencido a Loki, cuando habia secuestrado a Honoka, Tanimoto decidio abandonar Ragnarok y apareció por primera vez el primer puño de Ragnarok

 **-Entonces solo quedan pocos miembros de Ragnarok que vayan a hacer algun ataque –** dijo Kenichi

 **-Asi parece –** dijo Miu **\- Aunque no sabemos todavía en que momento comenzaran a moverse o quien será el próximo que haga algun movimiento**

Ambos seguían caminando en dirección a la tienda donde podrían comprar el dulce japonés favorito de Ariadna, cuando en eso… ambos reaccionaron, lanzando una patada hacia lo que habían sentido y vieron que se traba de una mochila que habia sido lanzada a ellos.

 **-¡WUAHAHA! Kenichi** \- esa era la voz de Nijima el cual, cuando ambos habían reaccionado para ver

 **-Nijima, deja de molestar**

 **-¿Que pasa mi mejor amigo Kenichi?**

 **-¡Tu fastidioso alienígena, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?! –** decia Kenichi agarrando del cuello de la camisa a Nijima

 **-Solo una reunión de todos los miembros de la alianza Shinpaku**

 **-Hola Kenichi**

Esas voces eran conocidas, cuando Kenichi y **\- Son Takeda y Ukita –** dijo Miu

Pero no eran los únicos, Miu y Kenichi se sorprendieron al ver que tambien estaba ahí reunidos con ellos Tanimoto y Siegfried….. Siefried.. por dios. Cosa que asusto a Kenichi

Tardo un rato, pero de una manera, rara,extraña, musical, se les explico que (por persuacion de Nijima) Siegfried o mejor conocido como Kugening Hibiki, habia decidido formar parte de la Alianza Shinpaku, Sieg le pidio a Kenichi si podian ser amigos, algo que Kenichi, aunque al principio estaba algo asustados, despues no se nego. Tambien se les explico que Tanimoto estaba ahí cerca ya que de una u otra forma Sieg habia logrado que Tanimoto pudiera haberse reunido con ellos ahí sin problemas de que se les escapara; aunque claro Tanimoto no estaba muy feliz que se diga, quejándose de que el no tenia nada que hacer ahí.

Nijima comenzó a decirles a todos del motivo de esa reunión (improvisada) acerca de que los últimos 3 puños estaban comenzando a moverse. Ninguno dijo nada, por como todo se estaba dando, las cosas comenzaban a complicarse, pues debían de estar al pendiente sobre cualquier ataque.

Pero no tenían donde comenzar, pero al menos sabían que muy pronto habría un ataque por parte de Ragnarok. Para calmar un poco el ambiente, pues todos se pusieron algo tensos al pensar que estaria tramando Ragnarok... Takeda comenzo a hacer conversacion explicando que el domingo habia tenido un breve encuentro con una hermosa chica y que fue un encuentro muy agradable para el.

todos estaban sorprendidos, Miu le felicito, Kenichi le decia que al parecer habia encontrado el amor... Takeda solo estaba algo rojo y es que le daba algo de pena hablar de ello, pero les decia que sentia que no la volveria a ver, pues no sabia ni como enocntrarla.

En fin, le dijeron que no perdiera la esperanza, que tal vez se encontraria con ella algun dia. Y que hablando de sorpresas... Nijima les decia que Tanimoto tambien tuvo una sorpresa y es que descubrio que alguien habia chocado con el, pero lo mas raro es que no le masacro, ya que todo aquel que choque o se mete en el camino del ex sexto puño terminaba completamente golpeado.

Todos estaban tambien intrigados ¿Quien habia tenido la suerte de no ser masacrado por el ex sexto puño de Ragnarok?

Tanimoto les decia que no se metieran donde no les correspondia, pero todos querian saber quien habia logrado que Tanimoto no le golpeara por chocar con el.

Antes de que sucediera algo mas…

 **\- ¡Kenichi, Miu!¡Que sorpresa! –** una voz dulce muy conocida llamaba a los mencionados.

Todos se giraron para ver quien habia llamado a los mencionados y vieron que se trataba de una joven de cabello pelicastaño, ojos color caramelo, unos ojos bonitos, no era boluptuosa como Miu, pero igual, era... muy bonita, muy linda, iba vestida con un pescador, una blusa color rosa, zapatos de piso color negros y tenia encima una gran cobija que le hacia mucho bulto.

Tanimoto y Takeda no pudieron evitar sorprenderse (para el primero era la primera vez que se sorprendia de esa forma)

 **-Crei que estarían ya en casa.** \- dijo la joven que acabab de llegar **-¿Eh? ¡Oh Vaya! Pero si son ustedes -** dijo al joven de 21 años refiriendose a Tanimoto y Takeda

 **\- ¿Eh? -** fue lo que dijo Kenichi sorprendido.

 **-¿Eh? ¿Los conociste?-** pregunto Miu.

 **-Si, me encontre con ellos en la tienda Kumiyo el dia de ayer, con el chico de cabello rubio sin querer choque con el al estar distraida, lo que les conté ayer y el chico de cabello azul fue quien me ayudó -** dijo Ariadna

 **-UN momento, Kenichi, Miu ¿La conocen? -** pregunto Takeda

 **-Si, ella es la prima de Kenichi -** dijo Miu

 **-¡¿Eh?!**

Solo observaban a la joven pelicastaña de 21 años mientras la veian con una sonrisa.

Eso si que dejo sorprendidos a todos debido a que ahora entendian quien habia sido el afortunaDO.. o mejor dicho, afortunada que no sufrio de la ira de Tanimot y que ella habia sido quien habia chocado con Tanimoto y el hermoso encuentro de Takeda y no era para menos, pues la joven era muy bonita, no era el tipico estereotipo de belleza de tener pechos grandes, era una belleza unica... pero lo que mas los podia sorprender, principalmemte a Takeda y Tanimoto era que aquella joven...

.Ariadna... .. ERA PRIMA DE KENICHI...

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia

muchos reviews... por fis... muchos follows, favorites... comunidades... etc,etc

Los vere en el próximo

Próximamente capitulo 3


	4. Un Cálido Sentimiento

**Capitulo 3 Un cálido sentimiento**

 **-Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ariadna –** saludo la mencionada a todos los presentes

Esa chica era prima de Kenichi, era increíble.

Takeda estaba que no salía del asombro, aquella chica, la chica con la que choco y que por un breve momento su belleza le habia cautivado y que pensó que nunca la volveria a ver, estaba enfrente de todos ellos.. se sentía raro… según el, sentía amor por Miu, pero… ella… la prima de Kenichi… Ariadna….. era…. Dificil de explicar… pero era especial…. Y a la vez dificil de explicar…. Tal vez solo le habia llamado la atenció, es decir, Miu cuando la vio le llamo mucho la atención y quedo enamorado de ella.

Tanimoto, por otro lado, no podia creerlo, aquella chica, que pensando que ese día iba a ser de los más aburrido y tedioso, de repente descubre que con la persona con quien choco habia sido la prima de Shirahama, la chica que aunque jamas lo diría, no al menos en voz alta y enfrente de muchos, le habia llamado mucho la atención, pero no sabia porque, habia algo en aquella chica que le llamaba mucho la atención.

Algunos querían saber mas acerca de la nueva chica o conocerse un poco, sin embargo, antes de que alguien mas pudiera continuar algo o decir algo, Ariadna se disculpó con todos los presentes y les dijo a Kenichi y Miu que debían de regresar de inmediato a casa para la comida, dejando a los amigos de Kenichi, solos en el lugar.

Ya en el Ryouzanpaku, Ariadna y Miu se encontraban preparando la comida para todos mientras Kenichi se encontraba sufriendo, es decir, entrenando con sus maestros.

 **\- ¡Listo! La comida esta lista –** dijeron ambas mientras terminaban de poner lo ultimo que faltaba de comida y el agua.

Todos los del Ryouzanpaku se encontraban comiendo muy tranquilos… bueno, tranquilos al estilo Ryouzanpaku:

Sakaki y Apachai peleando por la comida, Shigure comia con su raton colgada del techo, el resto comia normal, por asi decirlo, solo que…. habia algo adicional en esas comidas y era que se podia sentir una agradable calidez puesto que era la prima de Kenichi, Ariadna, alimentado a Shinichi, su hermanito.

Honestamente, ese sentimiento de calidez hacia que todos quisieran proteger a Ariadna y a su hermanito Shinichi, sobre todo Kenichi

 _-o0o- Flash Back -o0o-_

 _Un pequeño niño, agarrado de la mano de una joven, veía molesto a un joven de 13 años mientras estaba agarrado de la mano de aquella joven._

 _-o0o-o0-o0o- Un año después –o0o-o0o-o0o-_

 _Un pequeño niño veía de una manera muy seria a un joven de 14 años y este joven ante la mirada del pequeño se sintió muy intimidado._

 _El pequeño abrio los ojos de sopresa cuando el joven de 14 cayo al suelo debido a un gran golpe en su mejilla._

 _-o0o- Fin Flash Back –o0o-_

 **\- Kenichi –** era la voz de Ariadna

 **\- ¿Eh? –** Kenichi reacciono. Se giro levemente y vio que se trataba de su prima Ariadna

 **\- Pregunte si querias mas arroz –** le decia Ariadna mostrándole el tazón con arroz al vapor que Miu y ella hicieron.

 **\- Claro Ari –** dijo Kenichi dedicando esas sonrisas dulces y llenas de cariño _"No dejare que nadie la vuelva a lastimar"_ pensaba Kenichi mientras se pasaba un poco de arroz para comer

 **\- Por cierto –** empezó a hablar Ariadna **\- Tengo una pregunta que me he estado haciendo**

 **\- ¿Si que sucede? –** pregunto Kenichi

 **\- ¿Cómo termino Kenichi practicando artes marciales?**

Ese comentario hiso que Kenichi estuviera a punto de atragantarse con la comida. Era verdad, Ariadna no sabia nada de lo que ha estado viviendo antes de su llegada, el conflicto de Ragnarok.

Kenichi estaba nervioso, si podia decirle que era porque al principio se estaban metiendo con el y quería defenderse, pero despues, como llamo la atención de Raganrok, ahora estaba en una guerra de pandillas o quizás algo peor.

No la podia exponer, no después de que estaban a la mitad del conflicto con Ragnarok y recordando lo que le habia pasado a su hermana Honoka. Si algo malo le llegara a suceder a Ariadna, nunca se lo perdonaría.

 **\- Ooh, jojojojo, bueno, es curiosa la forma en como algunos quieren llegar a hacerse fuertes y proteger a sus seres queridos –** decia Hayato con su típica expresión de una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras se rascaba la varaba **– Bueno, supongo que tu primo quiere hacerse fuerte para ayudar a otras personas**

 **\- ¿En serio? –** dijo Ariadna **\- Kenichi, de verdad que no has cambiado, eres tan amable como cuando eras tan pequeño**

Kenichi solo pudo sonrojarse levemente por los elogios de su prima. Su prima se daba a querer por si sola. No cabia duda de que ahora, las cosas habían cambiado, y ahora debía con mayor razón, proteger a su prima de Ragnarok ya que no quería imaginarse que podría pasar si llegaban a descubrir que el tenia un familiar más y más si era alguien tan linda y noble como su prima.

* * *

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Era un viernes tranquilo, soleado y despejado. Kenichi y Miu habían ido a la escuela, ese dia le habían prometido a Ariadna mostrarle mas de Tokyo, algunos lugares que ella habia dicho que tenia deseos de volver a visitarlos despues de tanto tiempo.

En el instituto los estudiantes parecían pasarla tranquilamente sin problema alguno, solo con sus clases, algunos comiendo, otros con sus parejas dándose almuerzos, todo parecía ir extrañamente normal. El dia paso tranquilo, las clases terminaron y parecía que todos los alumnos se irían a sus casas, excepto tal vez….

 **\- ¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ NIJIMA! –** le decia Kenichi desesperado con el alienígena

 **\- Hey, vamos Kenichi –** era Nijima que parecía mosca alrededor de Kenichi

 _-o0o-Flash Back –o0o-_

 _Kenichi y Miu estaban en el "cuartel de la alianza Shinpaku" (antiguo salon de música del instituto), bueno… Kenichi habia sido jalado a la fuerza por Takeda, Ukita, Nijima, Kamioka, etc…. mientras Miu solo los habia seguido._

 _La razón de todo eso era que Nijima quería saber acerca de la prima de Kenichi, quien, era, de donde venia, como era, cuantos años tenia, todo, casi casi hasta su tipo de ropa interior, aunque Kenichi esperaba que NIjima no fuera tan descarado para incinuar preguntar eso_

 _-o0o- Fin Flash Back -o0o-_

 **\- Comandante KEnichi, el comandante Nijima quiere saber mas sobre su prima –** la mano derecha de Nijima

 **\- No les voy a decir nada sobre ella –** dijo Kenichi

 **\- Oh vamos Kenichi –** dijo Takeda, curioso **\- Cuentanos un poco sobre tu prima**

 **\- Es con fines informativos**

Kenichi vio feo a Nijima y luego miro a los ex miembros de ragnarok **\- Takeda, Ukita, no puedo creer que se dejen involucrar en las descabelladas ideas de Nijima**

 **\- Oh vamos Kenichi, es que… tenemos algi de curiosidad sobre tu prima –** dijo Takeda algo apenado en la forma en como el junto a Ukita se habían llevado arrastrando a Kenichi

 **\- ~Comandante Kenichi!~ Tenemos deseos de saber ~ Acerca de su prima –** era Sieg quien al estilo musical preguntaba a Kenichi

Kenichi se levanto de la mesa ignorando a todos **– No pienso decirles nada sobre ella, Miu es mejor que nos vayamos –** dijo Kenichi, retirándose pero en eso, tropezó, o mejor dicho fue empujado por alguien de playera de manga larga, alguien cuyo nombre comienza con N y no, no era Nijima quien provoco la caída de Kenichi (N/A: Ese chico… ¿Si saben a quien me refiero? ^^ )

 **\- ¡Tanimoto!¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!**

 **\- Cierra la boca Kenichi, quiero que hables de una vez para que este tonto alienígena me deje ir de una vez –** dijo Tanimoto, justificando su acción.

Pero Miu, Takeda, Ukita, Sieg, incluso Nijima y Kenichi sabían que si Tanimoto se quería ir, se hubiera ido desde antes, al menos que Nijima lo hubiera chantajeado con algo… ¿o tal vez con alguien?

 **\- ¿Por qué no mejor se lo preguntan a ella? Va a venir aquí en unos cinco minutos…. –** iba a continuar Miu, pero Kenichi le tapo rápido la boca, aunque fue tarde, se podría decir.

 **\- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias Miucita –** dijo Nijima

 **\- Eso si que no, no vas a interrogar a mi prima tu Nijima**

~o0o~o0o~ Veinte minutos despues ~o0o~o0o~

Kenichi se encontraba caminando junto a Miu, Sieg, Takeda, Ukita, Nijima y Tanimoto (alejado, muuuuuuyyyyy alejado) aunque bueno, no tanto. Todos se dirigían a la salida del instituto, ya que, por boca de Miu lograron descubrir que Ariadna, la prima de Kenichi quería salir con ellos (Miu y Kenichi) a ir al parque de diversiones que se encontraba casi a las afueras del lugar (al que habían ido Miu y Kenichi, por asi decirlo, en su primera cita)

Al llegar a la entrada del instituto vieron a la prima de Kenichi esperándolos.

Ariadna saludo a Kenichi y a Miu, pero al ver que ambos se encontraban acompañados por los mismos chicos que conocio el otro dia, tambien les saludo

 **\- Hola, ustedes son los del otro dia –** dijo Ariadna

 **\- Oh vaya, si, asi es, creo que no nos presentamos -** dijo **Nijima – Hola mucho gusto soy Nijima, soy comandante de la Federa…. –** iba a continuar, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kenichi.

El primo de Ariadna abrazo de una manera a Nijima para que se viera como algo entre amigos.

 **\- Jejeje… no le hagas caso Ariadna, es que le gusta hacer bromas –** dijo Kenichi despues

 **\- Que malo eres Kenichi amigo**

 **\- Hola que tal, soy Takeda Ikki el boxeador –** dijo el chico de pelo azul

 **\- Si, ya te recuerdo, fuiste del otro dia que me ayudaste con el taxi, gracias –** dijo Ari dándole la mano.

 **\- De nada –** dijo Takeda sorprendido por como se sentía, pero trato de volver en si **\- Y el es Ukita el que derriba –** dijo señalando al chico de lentes

 **\- Oh.. hola, mucho gusto**

 **\- Es algo callado**

 **\- ¡Cállate!**

 **\- Yo soy Hibiki, pero normalmente me llaman….~ Siegfried ~ -** decia aquel chico de cabello largo y de un sombrero plano

 **\- ¡Oh! Y tu eres el chico lindo que conocí en la tienda –** dijo Ariadna señalando a Tanimoto

 **\- Hola mucho gusto, soy Tanimoto Natsu, es un placer –** dijo Tanimoto con una sonrisa

Los demás solo tenían unas leves gotas en sus cabezas por lo tan buen actor que era Tanimoto

 **\- Mucho gusto, soy Ariadna, pero pueden llamarme Ari** – dijo la mencionada mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa, haciendo que a los demás les diera un vuelco extraño en el estomago.

Ariadna les dijo que si no les gustaria ir con ellos, Kenichi dijo que era mejor que no, que cada quien estaba ocupado, pero….:

Nijima dijo que era oportunidad perfecta para formalizar los lazos de amistad

Takeda dijo que podían conocerse mejor para ser buenos amigos

Sieg o Hibiki dijo que era una gran oportunidad de poder componer melodías de amistad.

Tanimoto dijo con un rostro aparentemente inocente que si no era molestia ir

En pocas palabras, cada uno a su manera dijeron que irían, para mala fortuna de Kenichi y para gusto de Miu, que lo sentía como de esas salidas con amigos, como cuando se van a tomar café o a comer.

Despues de haber caminado un rato, al fin habían llegado al parque de diversiones, o tal vez como tal no era, mas bien, una pequeña feria.

Al llegar al lugar, Ari les dijo que les invitaba a comer, que podían pedir lo que quisieran, todos aceptaron gustosos.

Buscaron un lugar donde poder ir a comer y encontraron unas cuantas mesas que juntaron y Ari les dijo que le podían esperar mientras ella iba por la comida

 **\- Tu Natsu, ¿No quieres nada de comer? –** pregunto Ariadna al chico rubio Natsu, el joven agradable que le habia ayudado con sus compras de la otra vez.

 **\- No, muchas gracias Ariadna –** dijo Tanimoto con una sonrisa, sus sonrisas que usa con otros.

" _¿Que nunca se cansa de actuar?_ _ **"**_ pensaban Ukita, Nijima, Sieg,,, Miu, Takeda y Kenichi con unas gotitas en la cabeza mientras observaban como Tanimoto actuaba como "niño bueno" enfrente de Ariadna.

Pero si se hubieran fijado más, hubieran descubierto que Tanimoto… no estaba actuando.

Aparentemente todo seguía tomando su curso, se encontraban comiendo en una mesa, en el que Kenichi, si no lo hubieran conocido, hubieran jurado que hacia lo posible por evitar que se sentaran junto a Ariadna…. Aunque no era necesario debido a que habia ido a comprar algo de comer para los demás, pero habia sido acompañada por Nijima, para tener más información de la prima de Kenichi.

Ari y Nijima habían llegado a un local donde vendían algunas hamburguesas, hot dogs, nachos, entre otras cosas asi como algunas limonadas, sodas, etc.. Nijima le preguntaba hace cuanto que no venia a Japon y Ari contesto que fue hace 7 años

Al terminar de pedir, ambos se dirigían a la mesa para entregar la comida, pero en eso, unos chicos, unos 4 de 16 años, unos raperillos se habían acercado a ambos, pidiéndoles dinero y otros coqueteándoles a Ari

Ari, le dio un fuerte golpe en sus partes intimas a uno de los chiquillos bandalos que estaban actuando muy petulantes

 **\- ¡Sueltame! –** dijo Ari tratando de zafarse del agarre de uno de ellos

 **\- ¡TU eres una….! -** estaba diciendo uno de esos mocosos nini a punto de querer lastimar a Ari con un cuchillo.

Antes de que sucediera otra cosa, uno de ellos habían sido lanzado al suelo.

Ari y los otros tipos se giraron para ver que se trataba de un chico rubio, pero tenia una mirada seria

Los otros tipos empezaron a buscar pleito y le decían que no se metiera, por lo que, quien tenia sujeta de la muñeca a Ari, era el líder, ordeno a que lo golpearan, pero el chico, que era Natsu, los golpeo haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

Ari, le mordio la mano a quien le sujetaba haciendo que gritara de dolor y logrando librarse de su agarre.

El tipo estaba por querer lastimar a Ari, pero alguien le habia puesto una mano en el hombro.

 **\- Hey, no deberían ser groseros con una dama –** diojo Takeda observando tranquilamente a aquelos tipos

Ukita tambien habia llegado, Miu, Sieg y Kenichi tambien

Como unos cinco minutos despues, los chicos habían terminado todo noqueados e inconscientes en el suelo.

 **\- Ari ¿estas bien? –** pregunto Kenichi preocupado por su prima.

 **\- Si Kenichi, gracias –** dijo Ari, luego se giro a ver a Natsu

 **\- Gracias Natsu –** le llamo Airadna al chico rubio **– Gracias por defenderme de esos niños que son solo unos vagos, pero ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?**

 **\- No me hicieron daño... estoy.. bien.. -** decia Tanimoto entre cortado pero no porque hubiera salido adolorido, sino porque, no entendía porque tartamudeaba con la prima de Kenichi.

 **\- Chicos, tambien, muchísimas gracias –** dijo Ari

Kenichi habia estado que se lo llevaba el diablo al ver que Ari estuvo a punto de descurbir la faceta peleadora de Tanimoto de no ser porque cuando Tanimoto derribo a aquellos tipos, solo habia sido de una manera que los dejo noqueados en el piso para luego se golpeados por Sieg, Takeda y Ukita.

Ari tambien les habia agradecido, haciendo que los tres mencionados tuvieran unos leves sonrojos.

El dia paso con normalidad despues de ello, los chicos se la habían pasado muy bien

Ari les dijo que al rato regresaba, que iba a hacer algo, por extraño que pareciera, los amigos de Kenichi le dijeron que porque no mejor la acompañaban, pero dijo Ari que asi estaba bien, que no pasaba nada.

Mientras Ari se habia ido a una parte de la feria, los otros le preguntaban a Kenichi, muchas cosas sobre su prima como del porque, según lo que les dijo Nijima, ella no se habia aparecido en Japon por 7 años.

Kenichi decia que tampoco sabia del porque, pues habia perdido contacto con ella por mucho tiempo.

En la conversación, Kenichi les pidió su podían matener en secreto sobre lo de Raganrok, no quería que su prima supiera sobre la batalla en la que se encontraban.

Antes de poder continuar, Ari regreso, y venia con un gran saco, de ese saco empezó a sacar unas pequeñas cajas con algunos dulces o chocolates y se las obsequio a todos.

Todos se sorprendieron y Ari les dijo que estaba muy agradecida por lo que habían hecho por ella y por ser unas personas muy agradables.

 **\- Kenichi, Miu –** dijo Ariadna girándose a los mencionados, captando la atención de los demás **\- Me voy a adelantar, ire a hacer la comida ¿De acuerdo? –** dijo Ariadna comenzando a retirarse del lugar **\- Adios chicos, me divertí mucho con ustedes, son tan amables –** dijo Ari despidiéndose de los amigos de Kenichi con un beso de despedida, haciendo a mas de uno sentir algo que nunca habían sentido antes.

 **\- Eh… ¿No quieres.. quedarte un poco mas? –** sugirió Takeda algo apenado al no saber que mas decirle a Ariadna para que se quedara con ellos mas tiempo.

 **\- No, pero gracias por la sugerencia, es que debo hacer la comida** – dijo Ari con una sonrisa, haciendo que los chicos presentes, sintieran un revuelco en la panza y sus mejillas teñirse levemente de rojo y arder un poco.

La prima de Kenichi de verdad, parecía emanar una agradable y adorable calidez, incluso Nijima, que era dificil saber en que siempre anda pensando, esta vez se habia encontrado con la guardia baja.

Habia ya pasado como unos minutos despues de que Ariadna se habia ido

 **\- Tambien nos tenemos que retirar –** dijo Miu sabiendo que si era ya algo tarde y debían regresar para la comida

Kenichi se giro a los demás ya que tenia que decirles algo importante **\- Chicos –** dijo Kenichi captando la atención de los demás **\- No le vayan a decir nada a Ari respecto a Ragnarok.**

Al ver la mirada que Kenichi les dedico, era una nueva mirada, pero a lo mejor de tanto sonrojo a estaban alucinando, sin embargo, esa mirada, hubieran jurado que de verdad era nueva en Kenichi, diferente a las que habían visto con anterioridad en los otros combates que tuvieron con el.

 **\- No te preocupes Kenichi –** dijo Takeda **\- NO arriesgaríamos a la dulce Ari**

 **\- No tienes porque preocuparte Kenichi –** dijo Sieg, pero en el tono serio que usa cuando la situación es grave

Tanimoto no dijo nada, solo se habia retirado

Los miembros de la Federacion Shinpaku, con ese día que habían conocido a Ari, era una joven muy adorable, les paso lo mismo que a los del Ryouzanpaku. Les habia nacido la necesidad de protegerla.

* * *

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Era otro dia, era sábado para ser precisos, Kenichi, Miu y Airadna caminaban por las calles a dar un paseo por el parque, era un día tranquilo. Kenichi pensaba mucho acerca de la seguridad de Ariadna.

El dia anterior, por todo lo que la prima de Kenichi habia hecho por ellos de los del Ryouzanpaku, los maestros dijeron que porque no mejor los jóvenes se iban a relajar y a pasear por la ciudad, Ariadna se habia negado ya que decia que no podia dejar solo a Shinichi, pero Akisame dijo que ellos podían cuidar de su hermanito mientras ellos,los jóvenes, paseaban.

La prima de Kenichi se habia negado, pero de una u otra forma lograron convencerla, con ayuda de Apachai y Shigure, ya que precisamente, en ese momento, Honoka tambien se enocntraba en el lugar. Los tres querían aprovechar para jugar con el pequeño bebe de 8 meses.

Ya, sin quedarle de otra, Ariadna habia sido jalada, casi volando, por Miu mientras Kenichi las seguía.

Aun cuando nadie de Ragnarok supiera de ella, aun asi, no queria arriesgarla a que descubrieran sobre su prima y que la llegaran a lastimar, tampoco a su sobrino Shinichi. Ellos dos, asi como sus padres y su hermana debía de mantenerlos lejos del peligro, no los podia arriesgar de esa manera.

Kenichi empezó de guía ya que, Miu y Ariadna, era obvio que no conocerían mucho de Tokyo, Ariadna a lo mejor tal vez podría reconocer algunos lugares, pues hace años que no habia pisado Tokyo. Mientras tanto, Miu, al haber viajado casi por todo el mundo con su abuelo, era natural que no conociera mucho de Tokyo

Estaban caminando tranquilamente, observando algunos lugares que a Kenichi y Ariadna les recordaba mucho a su infancia platicando de como habían pasado sus dias despues de escuela y durante los veranos e inviernos.

Para Kenichi y Miu, la platica era calida, Ariadna desprendia un aura de tranquilidad, bondad y pureza, ninguno podia negar que era una joven muy inocente y bondadosa, sobre todo a Miu no le quedaría ninguna duda, ya que Kenichi, cada vez que hablaba de su prima, como cuando estuvieron en el instituto con los demás, su mirada siempre se le iluminaba. Ella tambien podia sentir como su prima era alguien que provocaba la necesidad de protegerla.

Aun era temprano, era apenas medio dia, por lo que Ariadna, ya acordándose mejor de algunos lugares, les dijo a Kenichi y a Miu que los veria en el parque Teika, el parque donde siempre Kenichi, Honoka y Ariadna jugaban mucho, mientras ella iria por algunos aperitivos para poder comer.

Ambos artistas marciales aceptaron lo dicho por la joven de 21 años y se fueron al parque, bueno…. Kenichi guiando a Miu para que viera donde era.

Mientras Ariadna habia ido a comprar los aperitivos a una tienda algo alejada del parque, Miu y Kenichi habían ido al parque a esperar a Ariadna.

Habían caminado un rato hasta que llegaron al parque y ese parque, era el parque donde se encontraba la tienda favorita de Kenichi, ya que ahí era donde vendían sus dulces favoritos

Los dos fueron a un banco y se sentaron a esperar a Ariadna.

Pasaban los minutos, habían pasado unos treinta minutos, la prima de Kenichi estaba tardando un poco, pero a lo mejor habia mucha gente en la tienda donde estaría comprando los aperitivos.

Ambos artistas marciales se encontraban platicando sobre sus experiencias de la niñez y como fueron, por desgracia, su platica fue interrumpida por cierta persona que venia caminando desde el interior del parque boscoso.

 **\- Pero vaya ¿Miren a quien tenemos aquí? –** esa voz, como olvidarla **\- Hola de nuevo Kenichi Shirahama**

 **\- ¡Primer puño! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!** – dijo Kenichi a la defensiva mientras observaba desafiantemente a Odin o mejor dicho, el primer puño

 **\- Tranquilo, no vengo a pelear –** dijo Odin de manera tranquila

El silencio parecía casi eterno, pero fue roto por Odin

 **\- Como puedes ver, no traigo mis guantes de Ragnarok –** dijo Odin

Kenichi, al ver aquella acción por parte del primer puño, bajo la guardia, haciendo que Miu cayera estilo anime.

Miu le susurraba a Kenichi que si era normal que bajara la guardia, ya que se trataba del jefe de la banda que habia secuestrado a Honoka.

Ambos salieron de su pequeña platica al escuchar que el primer puño les decía que esa dulcería, en la que estaban en frente, no habia cambiado en nada.

Al parecer, nadie podría expicar como fue que, de repente Odin les decia que esa dulcería era su favorita y de repente, reto a Kenichi a que tuvieran su primer y ultimo combate.

Kenichi no tuvo otra mas que prepararse en el combate, sin embargo, todo fue interrumpido.

 **-¡Kenichi! ¡Miu! –** era la voz de Ariadna

Los tres voltearon para ver a una joven de unos 21 años,pelicastaña, ojos caramelo, llegando con unas bolsas. El primer puño Odín se le quedó viendo a la joven que acababa de llegar.

 **-Compre unos sándwiches pa….. -** decia Ariadna llegando con unas cuantas bolsas con sándwiches, algunas bebidas, entre otras cosas. No pudo continuar ya que en eso, vio a un joven de cabello violeta y lentes, vestido con un traje blanco **\- ¿Eres tu? ¡Wao! ¡¿Cómo has crecido?! –** dijo Ariadna sorprendida de ver a quien tenia enfrente

 **\- ¿Cómo?¿Lo conoces? –** pregunto Kenichi a su prima

 **\- Eres tu –** fue lo unico que dijo el Primer puño Odin sorprendido de ver a aquella joven

 **\- Vamos Kenichi, es imposible que no lo puedas reconocer -** finalizó Ari dejando a Kenichi con una cara sorprendida O.o **-** **¡Es Ryuto!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Gracias por todo

Me ha costado trabajo

Tal vez algo corto, pero sentí que si lo hacia mas largo.. no se.. no quedaba

Los vere en el próximo capitulo

Proximamente **Capítulo 4 La promesa. Odin primer puño**


	5. La Promesa: Ryuto-Odin

**Capítulo 4 La Promesa: Ryuto/Odin.**

En un parque, en alguna parte de Tokyo, cuatro jóvenes, tres de 17 años y una de 21 años se encontraban sentados en un banco de dicho parque, platicando animadamente como si nunca hubiera pasado ninguna clase de amenaza o desafio alguno.

 **\- Vaya como has crecido –** Ariadna fue la primera en hablar mientras seguía sentada en el banco **– Quien diría que aquel pequeño niño de repente crecería tanto**

 **\- De verdad que no te reconoci Ryuto, te recordaba con el cabello mas corto –** decía Kenichi estando sentado entre Ariadna y Miu.

 **\- Me sorprende que aun me recuerdes Ariadna –** decía Ryuto observando a la mencionada **– No has cambiado**

 **\- Oh vamos, como crees que me olvidaría de ti Ryuto**

 **\- Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Cómo lo reconociste si en 10 años no lo habias vuelto a ver? -** pregunto Miu, puesto que aunque ella hubiera reconocido a Kenichi por el botón del ying yan, fue eso, por el botón.

 **\- Bueno -** empezó a decir Ariadna a Kenichi **\- Cuando vi a Ryuto, tarde solo unos segundos en reconocerlo ya que es obvio que la fisionomía de las personas cambia, sin embargo, esta maraña de cabello la podría reconocer en cualquier lugar –** dijo Ari mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de Ryuto el cual solo volteo a ver a Ari.

Ryuto le habia volteado a ver con una sonrisa.

Parecía que "el reto" de hace solo unos momentos nunca hubiera sucedido, ya que ambos primos con Ryuto se encontraban platicando tan animadamente como si nada malo fuera a suceder.

 **\- Y dime Ryuto ¿Ya tienes novia? –** dijo Ari haciendo una cara traviesa para ver si su "pequeño hermanito" (lo autonombro así) ya habia roto algun corazón o algo.

 **\- Bueno, ya que Ari lo saco a tema, ¿Y entonces? –** dijo Kenichi viendo a su amigo con ojitos de perrito.

Ryuto solo observo a los dos y despues solo tuvo una sonrisa

 **\- No**

 **\- Oh vamos, no puede ser que no tengas novia Ryuto –** dijo Kenichi.

 **\- No estoy interesado en nadie Kenichi**

 **\- Oh vamos Ryuto, debe haber alguien en quien estes interesado –** dijo Ari mirando detenidamente a Ryuto

Ryuto solo la miraba a Ariadna, Ari conocía esa mirada podia ser posible que…..

 **\- No, no estoy interesado en nadie –** finalizo Ryuto con una sonrisa de victoria.

 **\- ¡Ryuto! –** dijo Ari emocionada y ansiosa mientras Ryuto solo tenia esa sonrisa de estar ocultando algo **\- Oh vamos, yo pensaba que si habia alguien, tiene que haber alguien.**

La platica siguió un rato en tratar de poder descubrir si no habia alguien en el corazón de Ryuto, hasta que la platico cambio cuando Ryuto le pregunto a Ari que habia estado haciendo estos últimos 10 años, por lo que Ari empezó a relatarles muchas anécdotas, cosa que alegraba a Kenichi y a Ryuto, ambos estaban felices de que la joven hubiera tenido una vida tranquila.

La platica siguió con que Ariadna saco a tema de que fue de la vida de Ryuto. Quería saber que habia hecho Ryuto en los últimos 10 años, despues de que ella se habia regresado a México.

No supo porque, pero al haberle dicho que habia estado haciendo en estos últimos 10 años hiso que Ryuto se levantara del banco en donde se encontraban sentados de manera muy brusca separándose unos cuatos pasos dándoles la espalda. Se sorprendio mucho el cambio de actitud que tuvo Ryuto. Ari no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que habia sucedido.

 **\- Bueno, suficiente de charla –** hablo Ryuto en un tono muy serio – No estoy para hablar

 **\- ¿Ryuto? –** dijo Ari extrañada por el cambio brusco del estado de animo de Ryuto.

 **\- Kenichi es mejor que estes preparado para cumplir nuestra promesa.**

 **\- ¿Qué? –** no tenia mucho que poder preguntar esta Ariadna, no se esperaba eso, de verdad no se lo esperaba.

Sentía que se habia perdido de algo, primero se encuentra con Ryuto y se sientan para hablar de las cosas que habian estado haciendo y de un momento para otro, Ryuto se levanta muy extraño serio, como si le hubieran lanzado el peor de los insultos.

Todo pasó tan rápido para Ariadna que sintió que alguien quería burlarse de ella, pero algo le decía que lo que estaba por pasar no era ninguna burla.

Cuando Ryuto se levanto, Kenichi tambien se habia puesto de pie y de una manera seria que Ari conocía cuando su primo estaba molesto, pero no con ella ya que nunca Kenichi se ha molestado con su prima, todo lo contrario, la quiere muchísimo y siempre estaría dispuesto a protegerla.

 **\- Ari, por favor, ponte a salvo –** pidió Kenichi a su prima mientras estaba preparado

 **\- ¿Kenichi? –** dijo Ari muy extrañada por la actitud de su primo

En eso, Ari sintió como alguien le ponía una mano encima de su hombro derecho y al girarse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Miu **\- Miu ¿Qué sucede?¿Me perdi de algo?**

 **\- Ari…**

La mencionada solo pudo ver como Ryuto sacaba algo de sus bolsillos y cuando lo saco vio que se trataba de un par de guantes negros con un símbolo en la parte de arriba

 **\- ¿Guantes con numero?¿Eso que es?**

 **\- Nada Ari**

 **\- Ragnarok**

 **\- ¿Ragnarok?**

 **\- Ryuto, dejala fuera de esto**

 **\- ¡RYUTO KENICHI! ¡¿Qué sucede?! –** pregunto Ari angustiada ¿De que se habia perdido?

 **\- Si tanto quieres saber, Kenichi y yo tenemos una batalla pendiente de hace 10 años**

 **\- ¿Que? –** fue lo unico que dijo Ari

Ryuto le estuvo explicando que Kenichi y el habían acordado tener una pelea por el botón del Yin Yang que Kenichi tiene en su ropa y que ahora cobraría su venganza.

Kenichi le dijo a Ryuto que no entendia de porque la venganza pero que era mejor que no tratara de lastimar a Ari.

 **\- Miu, por favor, protege a Ari –** pidió Kenichi a Miu.

 **\- ¿Eh?... Si, Kenichi -** dijo Miu

Se sorprendio mucho del tono de voz que uso Kenichi, parecía alguien totalmente diferente

Aunque Kenichi siempre quisiera proteger a Miu, en esta ocasión, como sabe que ella puede defenderse muy muy bien, le pidió ese favor de proteger a su prima.

Ari no supo en que momento, pero vio como Kenichi se habia lanzado a darle un golpe a Ryuto, sin embargo, se habia detenido a la primera. Ryuto solo se habia quedado con los ojos abiertos pero luego reacciono y le dio una patada a Kenichi. Ari quería ir a ayudar a su primo, pero Miu le detuvo, la primera le preguntó que sucedía, pero Miu le dijo que era mejor que se mantuviera alejada y segura y que no se preocupara, que tambien ayudaría y cumpliría la promesa de Kenichi de mantenerla a salvo.

Todo parecía como una película de acción, solo que no era una película, era la vida real y lo que Ari seguía observando era una batalla, una batalla muy fuerte, una pelea donde Kenichi era el unico que salía lastimado.

Miu tambien estaba preocupada por Kenichi, el primer puño Odin/Ryuto era demasiado fuerte para Kenichi, esperaba que Kenichi pudiera salir ileso.

Era una batalla interminable, pero Kenichi cada vez que trataba de golpear a Ryuto, salía el doble de lo que quería lastimar a Ryuto

En eso, todos pudieron observar como Ryuto hiso un cambio de posiciones de combate y comenzó a hacer unos extraños movimientos con sus manos

 **\- Esto es el Seikouken* -** dijo Ryuto observando a Kenichi que trataba de ponerse de pie.

Miu estaba preocupada, esa técnica podia ver que era muy peligrosa ya que pudia observar como cada vez que Kenichi intentaba acercarse, salía disparado del nucleo del primer puño. La batalla parecía interminable hasta que Ryuto lanzo un ultimo golpe mortal lo que hiso que Kenichi cayera semiconsciente al suelo y escupirá saliva.

Ariadna no podia creer lo que acababa de ver, si supo que Kenichi practicaba artes marciales, pero esto, lo que acababa de presenciar, quizás no fuera una experta pero esto iba más allá de una práctica de artes marciales. Sin embargo, sintió un escalofríos y no supo del porque.

 **\- Creo que ahora tomare esto, aunque no tenga importancia alguna -** dijo Ryuto inclinándose hacia Kenichi para quitarle el botón del Yin-Yang **\- Ya no tengo porque volver a "mirar hacia atrás"**

 **\- No entiendo, ¿Por qué pelear tanto por ese botón? –** preguntaba extrañada Miu sobre porque la insistencia de Ryuto de haber querido quitarle su botón a Kenicchi

 **\- No es el botón –** dijo Ryuto **\- Es que hiso algo hace años que no le pude perdonar**

" _¿Algo que no podia perdonar?"_ pensó Miu

Ryuto se grio y estaba decidido a irse.

 **\- ¡Ryuto! –** esa voz fue de Ari.

El mencionado solo se giro para ver que la mencionada le miraba con una expresión entre preocupada y algo seria y triste.

 **-Ryuto, no entiendo, tu y Kenichi eran muy amigos de niños –** le decia Ariadna a Ryuto **\- TU fuiste su primer amigo, ¿Ya no te acuerdas?**

Ryuto mirándole tranquilamente **-Ariadna, esto no te incumbe, es mejor que no te metas –** le hablo Ryuto a Ariadna de una manera algo fría y distante **– No tienes idea de nada.**

Ariadna se encontraba molesta, disgustada con Ryuto, ella recordaba que antes era un niño muy tierno y jamas podria olvidar del como el y Kenichi eran tan mejores amigos, siempre veia que estaban juntos y cuando alguno de los dos se sentía triste el otro lo consolaba.

 **\- Ryuto –** le decia Ariadna **\- No se que haya pasado entre ustedes hace 10 años, pero recuerdo que desde que tenían 3 años siempre jugaban mucho en el parque, siempre podia verlos a ustedes dos jugar tan amenamente, incluso cuando íbamos por helados y yo les compraba doble….¿Que no te acuerdas de esos buenos momentos? -** dijo Ariadna con una cara preocupada de ver que una bonita amistad se hubiera roto, es como si despues de los 7 años, ambos hubieran olvidado al otro.

Ariadna no podia creer como fue que aquel tierno niño que jugaba mucho con su primo Kenichi, se haya vuelto alguien rencoroso y vengativo, no tenía idea que fue lo que habia sucedido en ese tiempo que dejaron de verse, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que quería buscar la forma de hacer que ambos volvieran a ser amigos.

Ari estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Ryuto estaba a solo unos pasos y enfrente de ella.

Cuando Ari se dio cuenta, Ryuto tenia una mirada fría, una mirada que ella jamas le habia visto, eso era nuevo

 **\- Quizás no veamos de nuevo –** dijo Ryuto mientras daba media vuelta y se retiraba del lugar dejando a Ariadna muy confundida.

¿Qué fue lo que acababa de pasar?

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Era ya el atardecer, en el Ryouzanpaku, todos los maestros de Kenichi estaban observando que Kenichi solo caminaba de un lado a otro en el Dojo y luego, comenzó a atacar todo lo que tenia enfrente, tambien intentando atacar a sus maestros, sin éxito alguno debido a que ellos por mucho le triplican la habilidad, mucho más lo superan.

Ari, a pesar de estar en una situación algo rara, no pudo evitar recordar lo de hace solo una hora

 _-o0o-o0o – Flash Back -o0o-o0o-_

 _Solo que antes de este acontecimiento, cuando Ari, Miu y Ryuto habían llegado al Dojo se lo habían encontrado patas arriba y a todos los maestros algo sucios, excepto a Akisame el cual se encontraba sentado muy tranquilo cargando a Shinichi._

 _Los tres recién llegados preguntaron que habia sucedido y Akisame, con palabras tranquilas y sin importancia, les dijo que Shinichi habia sido muy travieso._

 _Pero para otros, era la primera vez que debían de hacerse cargo de un bebe de 8 meses o mejor dicho, casi con 9 meses._

 _Ari no pudo evitar reirse_

 _-o0o-o0o- Fin Flash Back –o0o-o0o-_

Ari salio de su pensamiento al ver que Kenichi, estaba de rodillas y todo agitado

 **\- ¿Kenichi? –** hablo Ari a su primo volviendo al tema inicial que la incomodaba.

El mencionado, toda la energía de golpear cualquier cosa habia desaparecido, tan solo se quedo parado dándole la espalda a sus maestros, a Miu y a Ariadna.

 **\- Kenichi –** volvió a hablar Ariadna **\- ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo?**

No habia recibido respuesta por Kenichi

 **\- Kenichi –** hablo mas alto Ari **\- ¿Qué es eso de Ragnarok?**

Nada, parecía que Kenichi o no quería decirle o estaba aun en trance por lo que paso con Ryuto.

Kenichi vio a un lado suyo que Ari le miraba con una cara preocupada, era lo que menos quería hacer, preocupar a su prima; respiro hondo y exhaló. Kenichi comenzó a platicarle a Ariadna todo lo que habia sucedido hace meses, mucho antes de que ella llegara a Japon. Los abusos en a escuela, el encuentro con Miu, las practicas con sus maestros, los enfrentamientos a algunos subordinados, los primeros encuentros con los puños de Raganrok.

Ari habia escuchado todo lo que su primo le dijo. Era algo dificil de creer todo eso, las batallas a las que se habia enfrentado su primo y sus amigos.

 **\- Kenichi estuvo entrenando mucho y vencio a muchos oponentes, esto llamo la atención de Raganrok y desde ese momento lo han estado retando** **–** dijo Miu tambien preocupada.

 **\- Kenichi … -** Ari estaba preocupada por su primo, esperaba que no le hubieran lastimado tan duro **\- Kenichi… pero entonces ¿Qué sucede con Ryuto? –** pregunto Ari sobre que habia sucedido con Ryuto

 **\- Ari, yo…no estoy seguro… no se porque tiene tanto resentimiento conmigo –** dijo Kenichi arrodillado sobre el tatami y apretando los puños.

- **Kenichi ¿Hay algo más?**

 **\- Si, pero…. No me corresponde**

 **\- ¿Eh? –** dijo Ari confundida.

Kenichi estuvo diciéndoles a sus maestros todo lo que habia sucedido en la mañana de principio a fin. Y tambien explicando que el primer puño que como era demasiado blando en sus ataques, Kenichi se habia decidido a ponerle más enojo a sus ataques.

En eso, llego Hayato Furinji en donde todos estaban reunidos y empezó a explicarle a Kenichi que no debía de volverse alguien que se dejara llevar por el odio.

Ante la mirada de melancolía de Kenichi por haber perdido contra su amigo, Hayato le propuso algo que dejó a todos sin palabras.

 **\- Kenichi ¿Te gustaria ir a entrenar conmigo a las montañas? –** pregunto Hayato Furinji a Kenichi, el cual, estaba sentado en un rincón y todo triste por haber perdido contra Ryuto

 **\- ¿¡QUEEEE?! –** todos los maestros e incluso Miu se sorprendieron mucho

" _Para que el venerable tome como discípulo a Kenichi es porque de verdad que es muy importante"_ pensaba Akisame mientras veía con detenimiento a Kenichi y a Hayato

 **\- Si así puedo lograr derrotar al primer puño, ¡NO ME IMPORTA CORRER RIESGOS! –** dijo Kenichi demasiado emocionado mirando determinantemente a Hayato Furinji

 **\- Oh vaya, pareces que tienes mucho valor –** le dijo el superhombre invencible mientras le miraba con ojos destellantes

 **\- Pensándolo bien, mejor no –** dijo nervioso Kenichi tratando de hacerse chiquito

 **\- Ho, ho, ho, veo que de verdad tienes mucho espíritu –** dijo Hayato mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a un Kenichi muy asustado por el entrenamiento.

Si el entrenamiento con sus 5 maestros era infernal, no quería imaginarse como iba a ser con el superhombre invencible.

Todo el mundo se encontraba en la salida de Ryouzanpaku, entre ellos estaban Miu y Ari que estaba cargando a su hermanito Shinichi y haciendo como si su hermanito se despdiera.

 **\- Muy BIEN, entonces, creo que es momento de que me lleve a Ken-chan a un entrenamiento muy especial**

Ari se despidio de Kenichi con una gran sonrisa

 **\- ¡Kenichi! –** grito Ari captando la atención de Kenichi **\- Entrena duro, Shinichi dile hasta luego primo Ken-chan –** dijo Ari como moviendo las manitas de su hermanito, haciendo que a más de a uno le diera ternura.

 **\- Gracias –** dijo Kenichi girándose para ver a si prima y despidiéndose tambien de su primito Shinichi, mientras seguía caminando junto al abuelo de Miu.

Ambos primos se despedían de Kenichi mientras el mencionado junto a Hayato desaparecían de la vista de todos.

 **\- Ariadna –** hablo Akisame captando la atención de la mencionada **\- Tu primo Kenichi se ha encontrado en entrenamientos muy duros para proteger a lo que quiere, por eso, no debes de preocuparte**

 **\- Entiendo, comprendo señor Akisame –** dijo Ariadna sin embargo, aun tenia una cara de preocupación por su primo, esperaba que no se lastimara.

 **\- No tienes porque preocuparte, tu primo Kenichi estará muy bien, esta en buenas manos**

 **\- Si, lo se, es solo que nunca me dejare de preocupar por el –** dijo Ari

Akisame sonrio, al igual que Sakaki, Apachai, Shigure, Ma Kensei y Miu. Podían notar que la joven de verdad se preocupaba mucho por su familia, y no solo eso, sabían que ella tambien se preocupaba por cualquiera, de verdad era alguien muy noble.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Ya habían pasado dos dias desde que Kenichi se habia ido a entrenar con el venerable a lo que parecía las montañas, Ari con Shinichi junto a Miu se encontraban caminando por las calles de

 **\- Miu ¿Quiero saber si Kenichi estará bien? -** pregunto Ari mirando a Miu y al ver que esta no sabia le explico - Lo digo por lo que conto el señor Akisame sobre aquel hombre con el que tu abuelo llevo a Kenichi para entrenarse en eso que llaman sobre el camino de la bestia

Miu al ver la cara de preocupación de Ari le dedico una sonrisa **– Descuida, Kenichi estará bien, es alguien muy fuerte, cuando se trata de proteger a los que quiere puede sacar una gran fortaleza** _"Pero cuando se trata de ti…. A veces siento que parece otra persona"_ esto lo pensó, ya que tambien Miu estaba sorprendida por aquello

 **\- Gracias –** dijo Ari. Pero luego recordó algo **\- Por cierto Miu, ¿Qué quiso decir Kenichi con eso de "No me corresponde"?**

Miu se puso nerviosa, recordó que Kenichi le habia pedido de favor que a pesar de que le hubiera hablado a Ari sobre Ragnarok, no quería que ella se preocupara por los demás, que no se pusiera nerviosa por saber que ellos tambien estaban en peligro.

Miu estaba nerviosa y le explicaba moviendo las manos nerviosamente que se referia a que no quería que Ari se preocupara.

Ari no supo, pero le dio risa Miu, era alguien muy divertida y se notaba que quería mucho a su primo

Las chicas seguían caminando por la calles de Tokyo, se encontraban platicando animadamente a la vez que Ari y Miu no dejaban de consentir a Shinichi quien reia con las caras graciosas que hacia Ariadna.

Las chicas seguían caminando para buscar la comida para ese día.

 **\- Oh vaya, pero que pequeño es el mundo –** una voz conocida

Ambas chicas se giraron para ver que se trataba de Nijima, Ikki Takeda, Ukita, Hibiki y Natsu Tanimoto

 **.-.-….-.-.-.-.-**

 **.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.-..-.-.-.-.-**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado

Los veré después

 **Seikouken*** no se si este escrito bien, es como mas o menos recordaba como lo pronunciaba

Quizás soso el final de este capitulo pero pongámoslo que es la introducción del próximo capitulo

Espero que este capitulo y el fic vaya cumpliendo sus expectativas..

Espero actualizar pronto, este fic tal vez no actualice de manera regular, pero procurare subir los capítulos, pues ya tengo toda la historia, solo es plasmarla en palabras

Próximamente **capítulo 5**


	6. Ragnarok Viene: Secuestro

Bueno, este es otro capitulo

Como podrán ver, la batalla contra Ragnarok se aproxima

Les aviso de nuevo que es probable que no actualice regularmente, pero no quiere decir que por eso estará abandonado

Además, puede que no actualice regularmente ya que actualizare otro fics mios.

No se, quizás y si tengo tiempo y adelanto todas mis tareas de la Uni…. Tal vez pueda actualizar antes… bueno, si mi imaginación tambien me lo permite.

(SIN CONTAR ESTA EXPLICACION EN PARENTESIS, EN WORD ERAN 5000 PALABRAS Y EN FANFICTION SON 4923 NO SE PORQUE LE REDUCEN PERO EN FIN)

 **\- Diálogos –**

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o- ** cambio de escenario

" _Pensamientos"_

 _-o0o- Flash back -o0o-_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Capítulo 5 Ragnarok viene: Secuestro**

En un restaurante del centro de la ciudad de Tokyo, se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes que eran: Ariadna, Miu, Takeda, Ukita, Nijima, Sieg y Tanimoto

Era un lugar bastante agradable para comer, el ambiente era agradable pero sobre todo, era más agradable por la compañía que se hacían entre todos los presentes pero todavía más al ver una escena muy tierna.

Pero la gran pregunta era ¿Cómo habían terminado en un restaurante?

 _-o0o-Flash Back –o0o-_

 _Los amigos de Kenichi se habían encontrado con Ari y Miu por la calle y entre la conversación que tuvieron, Ari los habia invitado a comer por lo que nadie, definitivamente nadie se le negó a su invitación._

 _Cuando se habían ido a un restaurante a comer, habían pedido una mesa para todos y era mejor pedir un gabinete._

 _En el momento que se habían sentado fue cuando Takeda fue el primero en preguntar quien era el pequeño que Ari cargaba, por lo que la mencionada les dijo que el era Shinichi, su hermanito de 9 meses._

 _El pequeño cuando hiso unos gestos que se consideraban lindos, ninguno pudo evitar sentir mucho aprecio por el pequeño_

 _Sobre todo para Tanimoto, ya que en su interior sintió esa calidez que antes sentía cuando cuidaba de su hermana Kaede._

 _Habían ya hecho sus pedidos y todos habían comenzado a comer, pero vieron que la comida de la prima de Kenichi, Ari, no habia sido tocada, debido a que vieron a la mencionada sacando unas cosas de una gran mochila que llevaba con ella y vieron de que se trataba de unos pequeños platitos para bebe y algo de comida para bebe._

 _Ari le pidió a una mesera si le podia calentar la comida y cuando la mesera habia regresado con la comida calentada, Ari habia empezado a alimentar a Shinichi._

 _Aquella escena era demasiado para todos, era lindo.. tierno…._

 _-o0o- Fin Flash Back –o0o-_

Volviendo al inicio, la razón por la que a todos, lo que estaban presenciando como una escena muy tierna, era debido a que Ari se encontraba alimentando a su hermanito Shinichi.

 **\- ~Shinichi ~ Di: "Aahhh"" ~ -** decía Ari jugando mientras le acercaba la comida a su hermanito y este recibia gustosamente la comida de su hermana.

Ninguno de los chicos pudo evitar un sonrojo ya que viendo al pequeño Shinichi comiendo en los brazos de su hermana y esta dándole de comer mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de dulzura, era inevitable.

 **\- Shinichi es tierno –** dijo Miu con una sonrisa **– Awwww, ojala yo tambien hubiera tenido un hermanito**

 **\- Quieres mucho a tu hemanito ¿No? –** dijo Takeda observandola

 **\- Por supuesto -** dijo Ariadna con determinación **\- Jamás dejare de querer a Shinichi, siempre voy a cuidarlo y nunca dejaría que algo le pasara.**

Tanimoto, por un momento tuvo un ligero recuerdo, de cuando se prometia siempre cuidar a su hermana.

El pequeño Shinichi solo se quedaba observando a todos y de repente empezó a estornudar, por lo que Ari saco un pañuelo húmedo y empezó a lmpiarle, la cara de devoción que tenia Ari por Shinichi, era tierna, dulce y calida, esto hiso que los chicos, ninguno pudiera reprimir unos sonrojos.

 **\- Eres una gran hermana, se puede ver que de verdad los quieres -** decia Sieg/Hibiki, hablando sin hace sus entonaciones de canto

 **\- Es mi "trabajo" –** dijo Ari guiñando un ojo.

Esa acción solo hiso que se sonrojaran más.

 **\- Se podría pensar que a futuro serias una gran madre –** dijo Nijima observano como Ariadna, la prima de Kenichi se encargaba mucho de Shinichi.

Aquel comentario por parte de Nijima hiso que se pusiera algo apenada por el halago.

 **\- ¡Ay! Que pena Nijima, -** decía Ariadna algo apenada **– No lo se aún, por ahora, mi única prioridad es Shinichi, no he pensado en eso.**

Shinichi se habia removido de los brazos de Ari y se acerco a Tanimoto y estiro su manita y le jaló de su cabello, esto hiso que los demás abrieran los ojos.

 **\- ¡Uy! ¡Lo siento Natsu! –** decía Ari apenada **\- No Shinichi, no se jala el cabello de la gente –** dijo tratando de separar a Shinichi

 **\- Oh, vaya pero si que es muy animado –** dijo Takeda con una sonrisa.

Los demás, veian esto como la oportunidad de ver al estoico y serio Tanimoto alias Hermit, tratando de poder batallar contra un bebe, que al parecer, le estaba ganando.

 **\- Shinichi, no –** decía Ari entre divertida y apenada mientras trataba de quitar las manitas de Shinichi del cabello de Natsu

 **\- No te preocupes Ariadna, esta bien –** decía Natsu mientras trataba de hacer que Shinichi le soltara un mechón de su cabello.

Despues de la "batalla de cabello", Ari al fin habia liberado a Natsu, el ultimo se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por Shinichi. La prima de Kenichi al ver hacia donde miraba Natsu, se acerco a el sorprendiéndolo.

 **\- ¿Quieres cargarlo? –** pregunto Ari más cerca de Natsu, poniendo nervioso a este.

Tanimoto no sabía como reaccionar ante eso, es decir, no entendia porque se ponía nervioso, pero Ari se le adelanto por mucho y le tomo de las manos y de una manera, logro que Natsu pudiera cargar a SHinichi.

Tanimoto no supo como, pero se encontraba cargando a Shinichi, el hermanito de Ari.

Shinichi se quedo viendo un rato a Natsu y le dedico una sonrisa y una risilla, esto hiso que el ex-miembro de Ragnarok se sorprendiera mucho por la actitud del pequeño.

 **\- Le agradas Natsu –** dijo Ari observándole feliz.

 **\- Oh vaya, pero tienes un lado suave –** le dijo Sieg a Hermit.

 **\- Jejeje, eres "gracioso" Sieg –** dijo Tanimoto con una venita en la frente y casi un ligero tic.

Sin embargo, una imperceptible pero demasiado imperciptible para cualquier humano normal, Tanimoto, por primera vez o quizás por segunda vez, logro tener una sonrisa genuina, no era para engañar a Ariadna, de verdad era una sonrisa real y eso se podia ver a través de sus ojos.

Ari, al ver a Natsu mirar de esa forma a Shinichi, solto una ligera risita de ternura, quizás no era exprsivo Natsu, pero sus ojosle delataban y veía que el tambien quería mucho a su hermanito Shinichi.

 **\- Chicos –** decía Ari observando a los demás y captando la atención de los **otros - ¿Quieren cargarlo?**

 **\- Oh, no,…. No creo que pueda, no quisiera que se me cayera –** dijo Takeda.

 **\- Ehh…. No… creo… no se me dan los niños –** dijo Ukita

 **\- Oh vamos, es muy fácil**

 **\- Yo si quiero Ari-chan –** dijo Miu emocionada.

Habian pasado las horas, despues de que habían terminado de comer, habían salido todos y cada quien ya tenia que regresar. Tanimoto se habia negado, a su estilo, en no acompañarlos a sus casas, cosa que Ari comprendio y le dijo que se cuidara, cosa que hiso que Natsu se pusiera más nervioso.

Durante el camino, Sieg se habia despedido de los demás ya que debía de retirarse para hacer algunas cosas, por lo que solo quedaban Takeda, Ukita, Nijima, Miu y Ari con Shinichi por las calles de Tokyo.

Durante todo el camino, el grupo hablaba de cosas que para la prima de Kenichi eran divertidas, Ari no paraba de reírse de las cosas que decían y hacían, se veía que todos se llevaban muy bien, que eran muy buenos amigos.

 **\- Oh vaya, pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –** se escucho una voz muy conocida

El camino que tomaron para que cada quien fuera a sus casas fue bloqueado por un grupo de personas que vestían gabardinas de color beige, tenían los mismos peinados y llevaban una especie de lentes que les cubrían mucho los ojos.

 **\- Pero si son los de la Federacion Shinpaku**

 **\- Oh vaya, pero si son los "clones" de Loki –** dijo Takeda observándoles mientras estaba en posición ofensiva.

Ari no entendía que era lo que aquellos sujetos que parecían clones hablaban ¿Federacion Shinpaku? ¿Por que se los decia a los amigos de Kenichi? ¿Clones de Loki?¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

 **\- Ustedes, miembros de la alianza shinpaku, no tienen oportunidad contra nosotros –** decía uno de los clones de Loki mientras los otros "clones" se preparaban para atacar

 **\- Je, no se crean la gran cosa –** dijo Ukita con los puños en alto.

 **\- Miu ¿Qué sucede? –** pregunto Ari muy confundida por lo que estaba viendo.

 **\- Ari –** dijo Miu con una sonrisa de victoria hacia Ariadna **– Descuida, todo estará bien, no tardamos**

 **\- ¿Miu?**

 **\- ¡ATAQUEN!**

Ari alejada con Shinichi podia observar como aquellos sujetos que habían sido nombrados "clones" se encontraban peleando contra Ukita, Takeda y Miu, mientras que Nijima hacia de sus "payasadas" para evadirlos de que le llegaran a golpear.

Uno a uno de los clones de Loki se habia percatado de la nueva chica que acompañaba a los miembros de la Federacion Shinpaku, por lo que se dirigía a atacarla.

Todo paso tan rápido pero a la vez en cámara lenta. Uno de los clones estaba dispuesto a atacar a Ariadna y la mencionada apenas pudo reaccionar, pero por inercia, Ari cubrió con sus brazos a Shincihi contra su pecho y cerro los ojos, esperando algun golpe, impacto o algo…. Pero nada.

Ari abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que quien estaba enfrente de ella protegiéndole de aquel sujeto era Ikki

Con una sonrisa, Takeda se giro a Arianda mientras aun seguía en ofensiva con sus puños en alto **\- ¿Estan bien Ariadna?**

 **\- Si… gracias… Ikki –** dijo Ari sorprendida al inicio, pero despues le dedico una sonrisa a Takeda.

Takeda no supo porque, pero el verla sonreir y sobre todo, que le hubiera llamado por su nombre era… era….…. extraño y lindo ¿Por qué se sentía así?

 **\- Como…. se….. atreven….. a -** Miu estaba comenzando a emanar un aura que aterro a los clones de Loki, Miu, exaltada, con una venita en la frente y muy enojada mientras golpeaba hasta dejarlos morados a aquellos sujetos:

 **\- ¡QUERER LASTIMAR A ARI!**

Los clones de Loki no hicieron otra cosa que irse del lugar, no querían morir a manos de esa chica Furinji, querían seguir viviendo muchas gracias.

Despues de que aquellos sujetos se habían ido, Miu, volviendo a ser la de antes, muy emocional, con unos ojitos de perrito y unas lagrimitas de preocupación, se acerco corriendo a Ari diciéndole si estaba bien, mientras la abrazaba y tambien, como si fuera perrito "moviendo las orejas" (metafóricamente hablando) se movia muy rápido tratando de ver que tanto Ari como Shinichi se encontraran en perfectas condiciones.

La mencionada le dijo que si, que se encontraba bien al igual que Shinichi, el pequeño bebe solo se limito a removerse ya que se encontraba algo incomodo por el abrazo demasiado fuerte de su hermana y Ari, al darse cuenta de esto, solo movio un poco sus brazos para que su hermanito estuviera más comodo

Nijima, Takeda y Ukita se acercaron para cerciorarse de que la prima de Kenichi estuviera bien por dos razones: 1) Kenichi se los habia pedido por teléfono antes de marcharse con el venerable y 2) En serio, estaban sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, no solo por ser la prima de Kenichi, sino por ella. Habia algo en ella que les hacia querer protegerla y no dejar que nada malo le pasara.

 **\- Muchachos –** agradeció Ari captando la atención de todos **\- Gracias por haberme protegido pero ¿Quiénes eran ellos?¿Por que les atacaron sin razón?¿Por que los llamaron Federacion Shinpaku?**

Miu, Takeda y Ukita se miraron mutuamente ¿Cómo explicarle a Ariadna? Sin embargo, ese conflico de como contárselo, Nijima lo resolvió ya que comenzó a contarle todo, de inicio a fin, con lujo de detalle, sin excluir nada, y todo significaba todo.

A pesar de que Kenichi les habia dicho una cosa, creain que al menos Ariadna se merecia saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo, despues de todo, era una chica tan dulce y tierna y no creían que fuera correcto que le mintieran sobre la batalla que estaban teniendo contra Ragnarok.

Al terminar el relato, Ari estaba tratando de procesar lo que escucho por boca de los 4, ya que despues de que Nijima estaba hablando, los demás tambien comenzaron a hablar y le dijeron todo. No les negó que se alegraba que se hubieran hecho amigos de Kenichi y que suprimo hubiera hehco muchos amigos, sacándole una sonrisa, lo que hiso que los presentes se sintieran aliviados de ver a Ariadna tranquila.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, ahora entendia a que se referia Kenichi con "No me corresponde".

Sus amigos tambien estaban teniendo una batalla contra este grupo pandillero y lo que si primo quería era que no se preocupara tanto.

Uno diría que tal vez estaría molesta porque su primo le mintió, pero no era en el caso de Ariadna, pues ella podia comprender que habían cosas que a veces se pueden decir y otras no. Era natural que quizás estuvieran nerviosos, no la querían preocupar, pero además no es como si tuvieran que rendirle cuentas a ella y no es porque no se preocupara por el bienestar de ellos, sino porque aunque conozcan a su primo y sepan que ella es su prima, aun asi, sigue siendo una desconocida, era una reaccion natural.

Sin embargo, su rostro se puso un poco tenso y algo triste cosa que hiso que los demás le prestaran atención.

Todos, con esa expresión, se imaginaban con lo que Ari se encontraba tan absorta.

 **\- Linda Ari –** le decia Takeda con una sonrisa captando la atención de la mencionada **\- No debes de preocuparte por nosotros**

 **\- Pero….. –** fue lo unico que dijo Ariadna

 **\- Nosotros estaremos bien –** le dijo Takeda mientras le sonreía con triunfo.

 **\- ¡Es cierto Ari-chan! –** dijo Mi **u – No tienes porque preocuparte.**

 **\- Es ciero –** dijo Ukita **\- Despues de todo, Kenichi Shirahama nos encargó cuidar de sus primos**

 **\- Con la Federacion Shinpaku, no hay de que preocuparse, lo unico que tenemos que hacer es aumentar nuestras fuerzas –** dijo NIjima moviéndose como lombriz.

 **\- ¿MMmm? ¿De que hablas Nijima? –** pregunto Miu.

 **\- ¿De que hablas? -** pregunto Takeda

 **\- Si tonto alienígena –** le decía Ukita tratando de golpear a Nijima, el cual el mencionado se habia logrado zafar fácilmente del practicante de Judo.

 **\- ¡Wuaahhahahhaha! ¡No hay que preocuparse! Es un magnifico plan para lograr la grandeza …. ¡DE LA FEDERACION SHINPAKU! –** dijo Nijima mientras hacia una de sus muchas poses ridículas.

Ari estaba viendo esa escena de que Nijima escapaba alrededor de Takeda, de los golpes de Ukita, mientras Miu trataba de tranquilizarlos. No pudo evitarlo al ver la escena y comenzó a reir mientras seguía cargando a Shinichi.

Aquella dulce, angelical y tierna risa captó la atención de todos que veían como Ari reía con mucha emoción y despues de que se calmo, les dijo que estaba feliz de que todos fueran tan buenos amigos.

Ninguno de los chicos pudo evitar estar sorprendidos. La chica, Ari, era una joven sin duda muy dulce y tan llena de vida

El grupo se retiraba del lugar, no sin antes, una sombra que habia estado viendo y oyendo todo, se retiraba del lugar

* * *

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

En un lugar alejado del centro de Tokyo, en un cuarto semi-iluminado, habían algunas computadoras y entre ellas habían unos archivos en donde se podían apreciar videos de la federación y entre ellos, había una imagen muy peculiar que le llamó mucho la atención.

 **\- Así que, al parecer debe de ser un nuevo miembro**

 **\- Así es Loki-sama**

Loki seguía observando aquel video y sonrio **\- Je… creo que ahora nuestros planes han cambiado por completo**

Dicho eso último, cerró la computadora y se fue caminando siendo seguido por numero 20.

Despues de haber caminado un rato llegaron a una habitación con iluminación y en ese lugar habia un chico de cabellos rubios y puntiagudos que se encontraba sentado haciendo pompas de chicle.

 **\- ¿Para que me llamaste Loki? No estoy de humor para suportar algunas de tus locas ideas sin sentido para mi –** decía Berseker con fastidio mientras volvia a hacer otra pompa de chicle **\- Lo único que quiero es destrozar a esos de la Federacion Shin..no se que.**

 **\- Descuida Berseker, que pronto llegara ese momento, aún están "fuertes" –** le decía Loki mientras se encontraba desarmando unos de esos "juguetitos" que N°20 siempre le conseguía **\- Pero mientras, creo que se como lograremos derrumbarlos.**

 **\- Solo espero que no me hagas perder el tiempo –** dijo Berseker para luego retirarse del lugar.

 **\- Si que es aterrador –** dijo Loki viendo por donde se habia ido Berseker.

Mientras, en otro lugar, una chica acompañada de alguien más estaba temblando, si, temblando pero de la ira, pues en sus manos tenias fotografías y no unas simples fotos, no, eran fotos de ella sonriendo y acariciando gatitos.

 **\- ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES ALIENIGENA?!**

 **\- ¡WUAHAHHAHA! ¡KISARA SI NO ACCEDES A MIS EXIGENCIAS, MOSTRARE TODAS ESTAS FOTOGRAFIAS AL MUNDO Y AUNQUE ME ELIMINARAS, ESTAS YA SE HABRIAN DISTRIBUIDO!**

En ese lugar se encontraban reunidos Shiratori, Kisara, Nijima, Siegfried, Takeda y Ukita. La razón fue que despues de lo acontecido con el ataque de los clones de Loki, Nijma les habia dicho algo de su plan de alianza y eso consistía en hacer una pequeña visita al gupo de Kisara.

Lo que los llevo en el ahora, donde Nijima estaba chantajeando a Kisara, sin embargo, de una u otra forma Siegfried destruyo todas las copias que tenia Nijima explicando sus razones.

Sieg le empezó a explicar a Kisara que en estos momentos, todos los que se habían salido de Ragnarok ahora tenian a esa pandilla encima ellos, por lo que no se podían ignorar entre ellos y que una alianza sería beneficiosa pues los subordinados de Kisara y ella corrian en peligro.

Quizás el discurso fue persuasivo, pero lo que convencio a Kisara fue los gatitos que Sieg, de quien sabe donde saco, y le ofrecio que podia jugar con ellos.

Kisara explico que eso iba en contra de ella el hacer alianza con enemigos, pero que esa vez ella haría la excepción.

* * *

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Era otro día como cualquier otro.

Ari junto a Shinichi se encontraba caminando por las calles de Tokyo para comprar la comida.

Recordaba con una sonrisa como los amigos de Kenichi le habían invitado a ir a un karaoke para celebrar la "unión" entre bandos separados de Raganrok y los de la Federacion Shinpaku.

Recordaba hace unos momentos como le habían solicitado su presencia, o mejor dicho, casi le habian suplicado (o insistido mucho… lo que fuera primero) para que les acompañara, pero dicha invitación tuvo que negarla

 _-o0o- Flash back -o0o-_

 _\- Ariadna, te divertiras mucho – le decía Nijima tratando de convencer a la chica sin éxito alguno_

 _\- Muchas gracia Nijima, pero de verdad, el dia de hoy hare la comida,_

 _\- ¿Y si fueramos a la feria? – sugirió Ukita_

 _Miu recordó aquel lugar donde Kenichi le llevo a pasear la primera vez._

 _Al ver las caras que le ponían, no pudo negarse, por lo que les dijo si les parecía bien que, despues de que ellos terminaran de estar en el karaoke, se vieran como a las 19:00, además, como era viernes, podían disfrutar mejor del día y del fin de semana._

 _Ante esta propuesta, ninguno se negó por lo que ya habia estado decidido el como se iban a reunir._

 _-o0o- Fin Flash back -o0o-_

Ari seguía caminando con Shinichi mientras recordaba con una sonrisa lo muy divertidos que eran los amigos de Kenichi y con dulzura el como el habían invitado al karaoke.

Pero ella habia rechazado la invitación porque ese dia iba a comprar algunas cosas para la comida de ese dia para el Ryouzanpaku; sin embargo, les dijo que a las 19:00 se verain en el parque de atracciones, por lo que, así a Ari le daba tiempo de legar con la comida a Ryouzanpaku y una vez hecha la comida, regresaría con Shinichi al parque a divertirse.

Estaba algo absorta en sus pensamientos: todo lo que le habían contado, a pesar de que le habían dicho de que no tenia porque preocuparse, aun asi, no podia evitar preocuparse por todos, no querían que salieran lastimados, que les pasara algo.

Se sacudió levemente, no podia ponerse así, debía de confía en ellos y no era que no confiara,… tal vez la mejor palabra era: tener más fe.

Fue entrando a una tienda y estuvo buscando diversos artículos para la comida que iba a hacer ese día

 **\- Qué opinas Shinichi ¿Crees que les guste? –** _ **preguntaba**_ Ari con cada producto que agarraba mientras se lo mostraba a SHinichi.

Shinichi solo movia los bracitos con mucha emoción mientras Ariadna le seguía mostrando diversos productos.

Las horas habían pasado y de la tienda salía Ari con una bolsa de compras y cargando a Shinichi en una cobija calida.

Aunque hiciera calor ese dia (a pesar de ser de noche), como bebe, Shinichi debía de estar mejor abrigado.

Ariadna se encontraba caminando por las calles de Tokyo. Podia observar como estaba repleto de gente.

Vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran apenas las 14:00, buen tiempo, por lo que iria a Ryouzanpaku y haría la comida y despues tendría tiempo.

En el Ryouzanpaku, Miu y Ari se encontraban preparando la comida para que todos pudieran disfrutar de la comida.

Los 5 maestros de Kenichi, Miu y Ari con Shinichi se encontraban sentados y listos para comer

La comida la pasaron entre risas y peleas de ver quien quitaba la comida a quien y tambien con caras de ternura ya que jamás dejarían de tener ternura, afecto, cariño por ver a la dulce Ari como trataba con tanto cariño, tanto amor a su hermanito.

De verdad, era inexplicable, pero el deseo de protegerla, de procurarla, de ciudarla nacía, era imposible no querer estar siempre cerca de ella y quererla.

Despues de ello, Ari habia dicho que iba a buscar algunas cosas para Shinichi, por lo que iba a salir, entonces Miu se le ofrecio acompañarle ya que ella tambien debía de hacer otras compras de limpieza.

Ambas chicas caminaban por las calles con unas sonrisas, ya faltaba poco para reunirse con los demás pero debían de hacer esa comprar, por lo que Ari propuso porque no mejor se separaban para hacer las cosas que tuvieran que hacer y despues se reunian, Miu le dijo que estaba bien, por lo que cada una tomo un camino diferente.

Ari le dijo a Miu que en 30 minutos se verían por una fuente de sodas para tomar algo de beber y de ahí irían al karaoke, por lo que ambas quedaron de acuerdo.

Habian pasado los minutos y Ari estaba caminando por las calles de Tokyo habia terminado de hacer las compras que habia dicho que haría

Se encontraba caminando muy tranquila por las calles para encontrarse con los demás…

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Mientras, en el Karaoke Kisara, Takeda, Ukita, Siegfried y Nijima se encontraban comiendo, tomando sod, ya solo veía la hora y faltaba poco para reunirse en el karaoke con Miu y los demás.

a y limonada y cantando, aunque bueno, Nijima ni quien le hiciera caso, pues los otros estaban más entretenidos con Sieg, habia decido visitar a los otros lacayos, los de Shinpapku y los del grupo de Kisara.

Cuando llego al lugar donde se supone que estaban reunidos se dio cuenta de que todos estaban tendidos en el suelo e inconscientes y en eso escucho la voz de Matsuei el cual tambien se sorprendio mucho por todo lo que veía.

Uno de los subordinados, Kamioka, les explico que habían sido atacados por Berseker, el segundo puño de Ragnarok.

El que el segundo puño comenzara a movilizarse significaba una cosa…. Las cosas estaban por ponerse feas.

Nijima le dijo a Matsuei que era mejor buscar a los demás miembros y dar el aviso de la declaración de guerra que Ragnarok les estaba haciendo.

En eso, Nijima recibió un correo de un numero desconocido.

 **\- ¿Qué es eso comandante? –** pregunto Matsuei a Nijima

Ambos chicos observaron el correo que llego a Ipad (no estoy segura si es eso que siempre carga Nijima) y lo que vieron los impacto demasiado.

* * *

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Afuera del Karaoke se encontraban solo Takeda y Ukita, que habían quedado solos despues de que Kisara y Sieg se habían ido.

 **\- *¡Mina! –** escucharon una voz y vieron que se trataba de Miu.

 **\- ¡Oh! Hola Miu** – dijo Takeda guiñándole y sonriendole

 **\- Hola chica Furinij –** dijo Ukita

 **\- ¿No han visto a Ari?**

 **\- ¿La dulce Ari?**

 **\- Se supone que nos íbamos a encontrar en la fuente de sodas para venir juntas acá,**

 **\- ¿Que?¿No venían juntas a caso? –** pregunto Ukita

 **\- Jejeje, es que me haia quedando viendo a unos lindos gatitos en una tienda –** ese comentario hiso que Ukita y Takeda tuvieran unas gotitas en la cabeza **\- Y cuando me di cuenta se me habia pasado la hora, pero cuando llegue ya no estaba y pensé que estaba aquí**

 **\- No, ella no se ha aparecido por aquí –** dijo Ukita

 **\- Quizás solo esta retrasada –** dijo Takeda

 **\- Es que quisiera disculparme por mi retraso**

 **\- Bueno, ¿Y si a lo mejor regresamos donde ustedes dos se habian quedado de ver? –** dijo Ukita

 **\- ¡Es verdad ¡Tienes razón!**

Los tres fueron caminando por donde Miu habia llegado, caminaron un rato y llegaron a la fuente de sodas donde habían quedado ambas chicas, sin embargo, no la veian por ningun lado.

Seguían caminando por donde mas o menos podrían localizarla cuando escucharon que alguien les gritaba.

Al girarse se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Matsuei, pero no les gusto como habia llegado a ellos pero la noticia que les diría no les gustaria más.

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?¿Por que llegas así? –** pregunto Miu preocupada por la cara que traía.

Matsuei les relato a los tres lo que ocurrio. Ahora entendían porque habia llegado nervioso, eso quería decir que. Pero Matsuei les dijo que eso no era todo, sino que habia otro grave problema.

 **\- ¿Cuál es el problema? –** pregunto Takeda por ver su cara de preocupación.

 **\- El comandante recibió un correo de una dirección desconocida y apareció un mensaje que decía "Preparados Federacion Shinpaku y esta vez serán destruidos"**

 **\- ¿Eso es todo? No podrán contra nosotros –** dijo Ukita tronando sus nudillos.

 **\- Eso no es todo, el comandante recibió esto –** dijo Matsuei mostrándoles la copia del correo

Miu, Takeda y Ukita se juntaron para ver que era lo que ponía tan nervioso a Matsuei.

Era un archivo donde decia foto y al abrirlo…

¡ERAN ARIADNA Y SHINICHI!

La primera amarrada y el segundo envuelto en sus cobijas dentro de una canasta vieja y al parecer estaban en una habitación muy oscura y cerrada.

 **\- Debajo de la imagen venia** _ **"Si la quieren ver de regreso será mejor que entreguen al alienigena (osea Nijima) y díganle a Shirahama que nos enfrente"**_

Al finalizar Matsuei, Miu desparecio de todos y de ahí, Takeda y Ukita le dijeron a Matsuei que lograra comunicarse con Kenichi mientras iban a buscarla.

 **\- ¡Ari-chan! –** fue lo unico que dijo Miu preocupada por su amiga y hermana mayor (nombrada asi por Miu)

Miu, Takeda y Ukita se habían dividido, los dos últimos juntos y Miu por su parte, estaban buscando a la prima de Kenichi, mientras habían pedido a Matsuei que fuera a buscar ayuda.

Ragnarok sabia de la existencia de la prima de Kenichi y de su hermanito cuando le habían prometido al mencionado alejarla de eso ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan descuidados?¿Cómo era posible que no hubieran podido defender a ambos primos de Kenichi?¿No poder defender a Ari y a Shinichi?¿Como pudieron dejar que Ragnarok, y sobre todo Loki, la secuestrara?

En un almacen desconocido, se encontraba Loki cerrando su computador

 **\- Je, ahora si la Federacion Shinpaku ya no tiene opción –** dijo mientras se retiraba de ese escritorio

– **Quien diría que Shirahama Kenichi tenía una prima con una bebe**

Loki se quedo observando a Ariadna, la cual se encontraba sentada en el suelo, amarrada a un poste y con los labios tapados con una cinta y al lado de ella habia un bebe dentro de una canasta vieja.

 **\- Esta vez La Federacion Shinpaku caerá y comenzaremos con ese alienígena llamado Nijima y Shirahama Kenichi.**

RAGNAROK HA HECHO SUS MOVIMIENTOS

LOS PUÑOS DE RAGNAROK MUEVEN CARTAS EN EL ASUNTO.

HAN SECUESTRADO A LOS PRIMOS DE KENICHI Y LE HAN DECLARADO LA GUERRA A LA FEDERACION SHINPAKU

EL INICIO DE UNA BATALLA ESTA CERCA.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bueno, eso fue todo

*Mina= Todos, muchachos, chicos…etc

Quizás hice este capitulo algo corto o tal vez fue largo, no lo se, júzguenlo, pero bueno.. me gusto tanto como mis otros capítulos

Los veo en el próximo capitulo y espero con ansias sus reviews y follows, así me motivo, bueno, aunque no los tenga aun asi seguire con esta historia, pero el ver que hay mas personas que les gusta mi historia me motiva mucho más.

Otra cosa…. Si en algun momento llego a modificar este capitulo en algunos detalles que quizás a lo mejor no fueron buena introducción, y si sucede al inicio de este capitulo aparecerá la leyenda CORREGIDO TAL DIA

 **Proximamente capitulo 6 Rescate, Batallas y Más**


	7. Rescate, Batallas y Más

**Capítulo 6 Rescate, Batallas y Más**

Miu se encontraba corriendo por todas las calles de Tokyo con tal de poder encontrar a Ariadna y a Shinichi.

 **\- Espero que estén bien –** se decia a su misma Miu, preocupada por ambos.

Miu consideraba mucho como parte de su familia a Ari y Shinichi. Ari era una de esas personas que no juzgaba a los demás, que era demasiado noble, no era de esas personas que le hiciera algo malo a los demás, sobre todo, involucrar a Shinichi era de lo peor.

 **\- Raganrok….. ¿Cómo es posible…? –** decia Miu aun incrédula por ello y muy preocupada.

¿Cómo era posible que los de Ragnarok usaran a rehenes? No podia creer que fueran tan malos.

Miu se encontraba entre las calles, decidida a rescatarlos, pero….

 **\- ¡KYAAAAAA!**

Miu había gritado, se encontraba tambaleándose de un lado a otro ¿Razón? Sencillo y es que era debido a que se habia topado con una tienda donde estaban vendiendo…. GATITOS.

Asi era, Miu se habia detenido observando gatitos por el vitral de la tienda mientras tenia una cara asi :3, un monton de corazoncitos se encontraban brotando de ella y no dejaba de decir lo lindos que se veian. La chica que se movia como una pluma en el aire, se encontraba muy entretenida observando a los gatitos que se encontraban en esa tienda, recorriéndola para contemplar mejor a los gatitos, sin sentir con quien habia chocado y al girarse…

 **\- ¡Haaaa!**

El grito.. o mejor dicho…. Los gritos habían sido porque Miu habia chocado con el alguien más y ese alguien habia sido Kisara.

Si, Kisara Nanjo, la ex- octavo puño de Ragnarok habia chocado con la chica Furinji. Ambas se habían sorprendido al encontrarse y no tenían idea del porque estaban en el mismo lugar. Kisara le pidió, o mejor dicho, le exigió a Furinji que le explicara que hacia en ese lugar.

Miu le decia que se encontraba buscando a Ari y Shinichi. Kisara no entendia de que hablaba la chica ¿Quiénes eran Ari y Shinichi? Pregunta que le hiso a la nieta del superhombre. Kisara le pregunto de que hablaba, por lo que Miu dijo como si no lo hubiera sabido de que ella no tenia idea de que hablaba, como apenas dándose cuenta, lo que hiso que Kisara cayera al estilo anime.

Kisara se habia levantado de golpe y le estaba a punto de reclamar a Furinji, pero en eso, ambas saltaron en el aire, pues habían sentido intenciones de ataque.

Ambas se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo rodeadas por las Valkyrias. Aquellas chicas estaban preparadas para pelear. En eso, de lo alto apareció saltando Freya, el tercer puño de Ragnarok.

Miu iba a enfrentarse a la líder las Valkyrias pero Kisara le dijo que ella quería hacerse cargo de freya mientras Miu se hacia cargo de las lacayas, comentario que ofendio a las mecionadas por ser llamadas "Lacayas".

Miu estaría ocupada, podia acabar con ellas, pero no quería dejar sola a Kisara.

Por desgracia, su búsqueda por Ari y Shinichi tendría que esperar, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Takeda y Ukita estaba corriendo rápido, pero Ukita se cansaba mucho y trataba de alcanzar a Takeda. Los dos seguían corriendo por las calles de Tokyo, debían de encontrarla, sobre todo Takeda, no se perdonaría si algo malo le llegara a suceder a Ariadna y a su hermanito Shinichi.

Ukita se canso y le dijo a Takeda que le esperara mientras tomaba aire, pero no pudo ya que fue jalado bruscamente.

Habia sido Takeda y es que le habia salvado de un peligroso ataque.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de donde habia venido se dieron cuenta de quien era el que venia enfrente de ellos. Quien estaba enfrente de ellos era BERSEKER, el segundo de Ragnarok.

Takeda se hiso el sorprendido y empezó a hacer una "conversación" con el segundo puño pero tambien le pregunto que hacia allí.

El mencionado les dijo que estaba dispuesto a terminar con ellos, a vencerlos ya que quería ver que tan fuertes eran

Ambos chicos estaban dispuestos a pelear contra el segundo puño.

Una pelea reñida se estaba dando, pero cuando ambos chicos de Shinpaku creyeron poder derrotarlo, se dieron cuenta que no le habían hecho ningun rasguño a Berseker y el cual, habia llegado demasiado rápido ante ellos.

La batalla estaba concluyendo con Ukita tirado en el suelo todo lastimado y Takeda apenas pudiendo estar consciente.

Berseker estaba por darle el golpe final a Takeda cuando escucho que alguien hablaba a sus espaldas por lo que se giro a ver quien era igual Takeda trato de ver y Ukita apenas podia levantar la mirada.

Se trataba de Nijima el cual habia llegado. Nijima le hiso a su estilo, preguntas a Berseker en donde se encontraba a la chica que habían secuestrado. Obvio, Berseker no tenia ni la más remota idea de lo que hablaba ese alienígena, solo le dijo que habia recibido ordenes de llevarlo ante el primero puño, por lo que se dispuso a atacarlo, pero el lo habia esquivado con agilidad; por lo que empezó una gran persecución contra Nijima por todo Tokyo hasta que llegaron a un callejón donde Berseker se encontraba acorralándolo.

Aunque al principio todo parecía perdido por parte de Nijima, pero el junto a Matsuei habían planeado la persecución para guiar a Berseker y atraparlo en una trampa en el suelo y cubrirlo con cemento para humillarlo y vender sus fotos. Pero con lo que no contaban era que Berseker habia salido de aquella trampa

 **\- (Una risa) Das miedo –** decía una voz tranquila.

 **\- ¿Qué? Co…co…co…como… -** Nijima estaba más que aterrado al ver a Berseker encima de el, en la reja en la que se encontraba colgando

 **\- Pero ahora puedo ver con mayor razón, sea que te lleve vivo o me deshaga de ti y de la Federacion Shinpaku.**

Nijima estaba aterrado, viendo como esta por ser aniquilado por Berseker, asi que cerro los ojos y espero lo peor.

Pero no contaba con que el peor golpe definitivo jamas llegaría y es que al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que en la parte de arriba de su cabeza se encontraba parados en la reja Berseker y….¡SIEGFRIED!

El ultimo le dijo a Nijima que escapara que el se encargaba de Berseker, por lo que Nijima no tuvo de otra que hacerle caso, muy a su pesar dejando a Sieg y Berseker peleando a muerte.

Quizás habían pasado mas de dos horas desde el enfrentamiento con Berseker, pero Nijima se encontraba escondido en un almacen muy alejado de todo y de todos, junto con Matsuei.

Ambos se encontraban en una platica en la que estaban planeando como poder escapara de Ragnarok, el hecho de haber secuestrado a Ariadna y Shinichi, los primos de Kenichi y exigir que entregaran al susodicho y a Kenichi, complicaba mucho las cosas.

Ambos se encontraban planeando como le harian para darle aviso a algunos de sus miembros Shinpaku. En eso, Koga, uno de los subordinados de Kisara, al que, por suerte Nijima pudo comunicarse, habia llegado para ayudarles y darles aviso.

Pero su actitud hiso que Nijima sospechara y usando sus típicos métodos, logro descubrir que les habia traicionado

Pero lo peor no era eso, sino que afuera de aquel almacen habían varios sujetos de Ragnarok que los tenían rodeados, y con bombas molotov, comenzaron a atacarlos al interior del almacen, obligando a ambos chicos, a salir del lugar por otra salida.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Kenichi se encontraba en su arduo entrenamiento con el viejo superhombre invencible, sentía que estaba a punto de morir.

 **\- ¡No lo puedo creer! –** decía todo agobiado y a punto de "morir" **– Si sigo así ¡MORIRE! (de forma dramática) debo de tratar de comunicarme con mi familia para despedirme –** empezó Kenichi a buscar su celular en su mochila hasta que lo encontró y cuando lo prendio vio que por lo menos, tenia una línea de señal.

 **\- ¡DIOS EXISTE! –** decía **\- ¿Mmm? Un mensaje**

Kenichi empezó a leer el mensaje y vio que estaba extraño

 **\- No parece un mensaje normal –** una voz atrás de Kenichi se escucho haciendo que el mencionado saltara de la sorpresa.

 **\- ¡Wuuaah! ¡¿EN QUE MOMENTO APARECIÓ VENERABLE?! –** grito todo sorprendido Kenichi

 **\- Mmm, el mensaje de verdad no parece normal –** volvió a decir Hayato

 **\- Quizas solo es una de sus muchas falsas alarmas, pero….. –** decia Kenichi pensativo siendo observado por Hayato **\- Nijima nunca revelaría sus planes, el mensaje esta extraño, parece inconcluso, como si no hubiera podido alcanzar a decirme algo importante**

Hayato solo seguía observando a Kenichi el cual tenia un semblante preocupado.

 **\- Maestro -** dijo Kenichi tomando su decisión **\- Necesito regresar**

 **\- Kenichi, aun no hemos acabado nuestro entrenamiento**

 **\- Lo se, pero Nijima debe de estar en un gran aprieto, los demás tambien, debo volver**

 **\- ¿Estas seguro de tu decisión?**

 **\- SI**

Ante tal determinacio, Hayato Furinji le dijo a Kenichi que irían entonces, pero para poder llegar tomarían un camino más rápido.

Mientras, Miu y kisara habían logrado haber derrotado a las Valkyrias y a Freya (por Kisara). Despues de la batalla contra las Valkyrias, Miu habia llevado a Kisara a la clínica del Ryouzanpaku para que el maestro Akisame la curara ya que se encontraba muy lastimada.

Pero Miu se sorprendio mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que en la clínica se encontraba también Siegfried

" _Eso quiere decir que Siegfried también salió lastimado"_ pensó Miu. Estaba preocupada, eso quería decir que Ragnarok no se las iba a poner fácil para rescatar a Ariadna y a Shinichi.

Akisame y los demás maestros del Ryouzanpaku le preguntaron a Miu que era lo que sucedia, ya que estaban escuchando que algunos de sus amigos estaban saliendo lastimados.

 **\- Miu ¿Qué sucede? –** pregunto Akisame de forma tranquila.

 **\- Es que….**

Miu suspiro y se decidio a decirles a los maestro del Ryouzanpaku

 **\- Ari y Shinichi estan en un problema.**

 **\- Sen…digo…. Furinji –** dijo Kisara captando la atención de Miu **\- ¿Quiénes son ellos dos de los que hablas?**

 **\- ¡OH! Es cierto no los conoces –** dijo Miu con una sonrisa **\- Son los primos de Kenichi**

" _¿Los primos de Shirahama?"_ pensó Kisara sorprendida al escuchar aquella afirmación de Furinji.

 **\- Pero no puedo creer que los de Ragnarok sean tan crueles como para hacer eso.**

 **\- ¿Eh? –** fue lo unico que dijo Kisara mientras se sobaba su pecho por el dolor.

 **\- Ellos dos Kisara –** decia Miu mientras los recordaba con una sonrisa **\- Cuando los conozcas te agradaran**

 **\- ¿Qué? –** fue lo único que dijo Kisara

 **\- ¡NO! –** el grito de Siegfried sorprendio a ambas chicas.

 **\- Debo… debo ir…. a… ayudar…. Alianza…..-** decia Sieg.

Se imaginaba que fue lo que sucedió y del porque la llamada tan alertante de Nijima, ahora todo tenia sentido y del porque.

 **\- Kensei ¿No le habias dado una aguja? –** decia Akisame sorprendido de la energía del chico.

" _Parece mas resistente de lo que parece"_ pensaba Kensei sorprendido de ver como ese chico Siegfried era muy resistente a esas agujas anestésicas.

 **\- ¿Que es lo que sucede Miu? ¿Cómo que estan en problemas los primos de Kenichi? –** pregunto Akisame mientras seguía sometiendo a Siegfried.

Kensei tambien quería saber sobre aquello. No le gustaba como sonaba.

En eso, tanto Apachai como Shigura y Sakaki habían llegado a la clínica.

 **\- Miu ¿Qué esta pasando? –** pregunto Sakaki mientras traía en la boca su típica lata de cerveza **\- ¿Dónde estan los primos de Kenichi? Quizas solo se perdieron ¿no?**

Al ver que Miu tenia una mirada preocupada, Sakaki dejo de bromear.

 **\- Ari-chan y Shin-chan fueron secuestrados por Ragnarok y no sabemos donde estan –** dijo Miu con un rostro muy preocupado

 **\- ¿QUÉ?**

Sakaki, Shigura, Apachai, Ma Kensei y Akisame abrieron los ojos de sorpresa. Ninguno de los 5 maestros pudo decir nada.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

En la zona del almacen donde se habían escondido Nijima y Matsui y en el que habían tenido que salir por el ataque con bombas molotov, se encontraban rodeados por un monton de subordinados de Ragnarok.

En aquel lugar habían muchos pandilleros, delincuentes, entre algunos de ellos, en lo alto de los montículos de basura

 **\- Je….. sabíamos que terminarían llegando a nosotros –** decia cierta voz muy, muy reconocible.

 **\- Oh, pero si es el cuarto puño de Ragnarok, Loki –** decía Nijima observando que quien estaba en lo alto de ese montículo (o montaña) de desechos de metal se encontraba Loki acompañado de su fiel número 20.

 **\- Quizás pudiste haber escapado antes alienígena, pero ahora ya te tengo aquí**

 **\- No creo que me quieras como tal, pero ya que estamos hablando de tener a alguien, creo que te convendría mas Loki entregarnos a los primos de Kenichi**

 **\- Je, no creas que les será tan fácil alienígena, aun les falta entregarnos a Shirahama**

 **\- Lamento decirles que no lo tendrán en estos momentos debido a que yo ni siquiera se donde se encuentra**

Loki hiso una señal con la mano y Matsui y Nijima fueron rodeados. Loki les dijo a los subordinados que atacaran a la Federacion Shinpaku. Nijima y Matsui estuvieron un rato esquivándolos, aunque claro, no iban a durar los suficiente como para poder evadirlos.

Otros subordinados seguían llegando con tal de destrozar a los dos. Sentían que ya no tenían escapatoria alguna, pero en eso, ambos vieron como una sombra muy rápida habia llegado a golpear a aquellos tipos con una sola mano.

Al percatarse mejor, se dieron cuenta de quien estaba enfrente de ellos protegiéndoles era…

 **\- Je.. parece que llegue en el mejor de los momento –** esa voz

Al abriri los ojos Nijima se dio cuenta de quien era

 **\- ¡THOR!**

" _¿Qué esta haciendo el aquí'"_ pensaba Loki observándolo

 **\- Escuche el mensaje de mi amigo Sieg acerca de que Nijima se encontraba en un aprieto y me preocupe, por lo que decidi empezar a hacer mi búsqueda y termine por encontrarme con ustedes aquí –** decía Thor.

Loki se encontraba amenazándolos con que acabaría con ello y dio la ordena Ragnarok que los liquidaran, no sin antes haber insultado a Thor de que era un tonto al haber venido solo a ayudar a lo dos ineptos. Pero Thor con una sonrisa le dijo que se podría decir que "no era el unico tonto el haber venido", mientras seguía combatiendo a otros de Ragnarok. En eso, escucharon un ruido detrás de los de Ragnarok y se dieron cuenta de que en lo mas alto de los montículos de desechos se encontraba.

Otro ruido se habia escuchado y todos vieron que se trataba de alguien con una enomre gabardina con capucha, con unas gruesas botas y unos guantes y claro, una cabellera muy conocida

¡Era Natsu Tanimoto, alias Hermit, el ex-sexto puño de Ragnarok!

Loki no tenia contemplado en sus planes que ambos expuños aparecieran en ese lugar y que fueran a defender a los de la Federacion Shinpaku

 **\- Je…. No creo que tengan ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros** \- decia Loki muy confiado

 **\- Eso veremos –** fue lo unico que dijo Thor

Thor seguía peleando contra otros pandilleros a los ojos irritados de Loki

– **NO SOLO SE HAN ATREVIDO A RENUNCIAR A RAGNAROK, SINO QUE ADEMAS, DECIDIERON UNIRSE A LA ALIANZA SHINPAKU**

 **\- No se de lo que hablas Loki mentiroso, solo estoy aquí porque logre encontrarte para cobrarme lo que me hiciste -** decía Hermit mientras le seguía observando pero con un tono claro de irritación y lleno de ira **\- Como te atreviste a usar el nombre de Kensei y hacerme parte de tus títeres.**

Loki trató de jugar sucio y comenzó con sus tretas **\- Y TU THOR, NO LE JURASTE A SHIRAHAMA NO VOLVER A PELEAR**

 **\- ¿PELEAR? Solo estoy calentando –** dijo Thor con una sonrisa mientras le aplicaba una llave a otro miembro de Ragnarok.

Loki solo pudo chasquear mientras seguía observando que esos dos le estaban dificultando sus planes **\- ¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?! ¡NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ PARADOS….ATAQUEN!**

Muchos de los subordinados de Ragnarok se abalanzaron hacia ambos ex-puños de Ragnarok. Pero ellos no eran rivales para ellos dos que peleaban sin dificultad alguna.

Las cosas para Loki se complicaban mas ya que Hermit estaba dispuesto a cobrarle lo que le habia hecho y más, por lo que hubo una persecución incesante de Hermit vs Loki. Las cosas se estaban poniendo mas complicadas para Ragnarok, por lo que algunos miembros querían irse de ahí, pero en eso, se percataron de la llegada de alguien intimidante.

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos al ver que se trataba de Odin y Berseker. Esto hiso que muchos se cohibieran.

Odin exigió explicación alguna a Loki, diciéndole que solo quería al líder de la Alianza Shinpaku, pero que solo habia logrado complicar mas las cosas. Loki le explico que tenia otro plan mucho mejor. Sin embargo, Odin le dijo que ya no servia de nada, que era un inútil dentro de Ragnarok

" _Sucedió antes de tiempo"_ pensó Loki observando de lado

 **\- ¡Quién es el inútil ahora Odin!**

Aqule grito capto la atención de todos.

Loki hiso un "golpe de Edo. (Estado)" contra Odin mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones.

Comenzó con un discurso explicando las razones y que el iniciaría un nuevo Ragnarok, sorprendiendo a todos y verificando las sospechas de algunos. Tambien sorprendio a algunos que habían unos nuevos 9 sujetos en lo alto de otros montículos. Pero tambien hubo otra sorpresa, al parecer Berseker habia decidido unirse al grupo de Loki y ser el segundo al mando.

Matsui no tenia idea de que estaba sucediendo, por lo que Nijima le dijo que le esperara mientras buscaba que podia sacar de provecho para lograr escapar. Comenzó con sus "ridiculeces" de alienígena y tratando de observar a detalle sintió una extraña punzada. Algo no iba bien. Estaba observando a Berseker, pero notaba que habia algo raro en su aura, algo no le encajaba.

Las sospechas de Nijima fueron certeras, aunque claro, al principio si se habia sorprendido, cuando el, Matsui, Thor y Tanimoto observaron que Berseker comenzó a atacar a los suballegados que Loki secretamente habia reclutado, derrotándolos como si nada. Esto causo la ira de Loki, que estaba dispuesto a atacar a Berseker por su "traición",pero….. no era una amenaza, pues Berseker con un simple puñetazo logro dejar noqueado a Loki y tendiéndolo en el suelo.

Hermit reto a Berseker reclamándole de que le quitara su presa, pero Berseker no le afectaba esto, ya que el ya quería pelear contra Hermit mucho antes y estaba dispuesto a pelear contra el.

Odin, sin mucho esfuerzo, con su voz imponente y esa mirada terrorífica o escalofriante, como uno quisiera llamarle, dio la orden a los demás miembros de Ragnarok que rodearan a Shinpaku, por lo que

Odin le dijo a Loki que ya habia descubierto sus verdaderas intenciones mucho antes de que las revelara.

Thor, como ultimo esfuerzo le pidió a Nijima que el y Matsui escaparan ya que el abriría camino para los dos lanzándose al ataque contra Odin, cosa que le preocupo al primero. Y si tenia motivos para angustiarse, pues el esfuerzo de Thor era inútil al ver que con un simple ataque, Odin habia dejado muy gravemente herido al ex-séptimo puño de Ragnarok, causando mas angustia para los de Shinpaku.

Thor no se iba a rendir e iba a dar su ultimo esfuerzo, por lo que Odin no se iba a retractara a atacarlo, Thor estaba a punto de ser aniquilado por Odin con su ultimo ataque, pero en eso, un ruido rápido, como una especie de flechazo o algo asi, se escucho haciendo que muchos reaccionaran a ello poniéndose a la defensiva.

Una ráfaga llego en medio de Odin y Thor y provoco una enorme nube de polvo. De no ser porque ambos puños eran demasiado buenos, habrían sido aplastados por aquella ráfaga.

El humo empezó a dispersarse y cuando se disperso lo suficiente, todo el mundo se dio cuenta de la nueva silueta que se apareció. Podia ser posible que…..

¡ERA KENICHI!¡KENICHI SHIRAHAMA!

EL TERROR DE RAGNAROK

Kenichi, el enemigo de Ragnarok habia llegado. El mencionado se dio cuenta de que sus amigos se encontraban en una batalla contra Ragnarok y le pidió explicaciones a Nijima de que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Este ultimo le conto todo lo que habia sucedido sobre el ataque a Takeda, Kamioka, Ukita, Shiratori, etc, todos los aliados; sin embargi, estaba a punto de contarle sobre algo muy importante cuando fue interrumpido.

Habia sido Berseker, el cual confeso haber atacado todos aquellos mencionados por el alienígena, insultándolos, lo que provoco la ira de Kenichi al haberlo atacado impulsivamente.

Despues de esquivarlo, iba a ser atacado por detrás por tres tipos, pero Kenichi hiso una técnica, una técnica poderosa y muy conocida por cierto joven oji-violeta.

" _El Seikuuken… no puede ser….._ pensó Ryuto " _¿Cómo es posible que haya podido aprender esa técnica?"_

Kenichi estaba dispuesto a volver a atacar a Berseker, pero fue detenido por Tanimoto, el cual le dijo que el era el unico en vencerlo y que el estaba destinado a vencer a Odin. Claro, el ultimo dijo, mientras se sentaba en una silla como especie de trono que le fue dada por uno de los subordinados de Ragnarok, que no tenía que pelear contra Kenichi ya que el habia perdido "ese derecho"

Berseker no le vio problema alguno, despues de todo, no le iba a costar trabajo y que despues pelearía contra Kenichi Shirahama. Eso solo fue un reto a Tanimoto, el cual, no se iba a dejar vencer por el.

La batalla entre Berseker y Hermit se empezó a darse, poniéndose reñida.

Al principio se estaba poniendo muy dificil ya que ambos eran demasiado fuertes, pero despues se empezó a dificultar debido a que Berseker mostraba mucho mas habilidad que Tanimoto, sobre todo, porque entro en un estado en el que mecánicamente atacaba sin compasión a Hermit.

Kenichi y los demás estaban empezando a preocuparse por Tanimoto. Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas y pareciera que Berseker estaba punto de ganarle.

Sin embargo, algo asombroso paso.

Tanimoto hiso una gran técnica, que logro que Berseker terminara siendo derrotado.

Esto provoco la ira de Odin, que dio la orden definitiva.

Que todos los de Ragnarok atacaran a La Alianza Shinpaku y que no dejaran a ninguno con vida, además de darl aviso que podían atacar con total libertad a Hermit, ya que estaba demasiado lastimado como para poder pelear de una forma intimidatoria, lo que causó frustacion a Tanimoto y satisfacción a los otros pandilleros

Mientras los pandilleros empezaron una pelea contra Thor, Tanimoto, Matsui y Nijima, mientras que, aprovechando la ocasión para destruirlo, Ryuto había iniciado una pelea contra Kenichi que se lo habia llevado (a la fuerza) a lo alto deun lamacen, que si antes lo dejo derrotado, esta vez se encargaría que fuera de forma definitiva

" _Maldicion…. Se esta complicando las cosas"_ pensaba Kenichi angustiado por varias cosas

La primera era que sus amigos estaban en peligro y que no estaban durando mucho en la batalla contra Ragnarok; además de que Ryuto lo tenia tan arrinconado que no podia ir a ayudar a sus amigos.

Y la segunda era que le inquietaba que era lo que Nijima quería decirle que habia sido interrumpido. Algo le decia que aquello era muy importante como para que Nijima se hubiera visto muy angustiado a pesar de seguir teniendo una cara de cinico sinvergüenza (en el buen sentido… o quien sabe).

A Kenichi algo le llamo la atención y le inquieto o mejor dicho, le preocupo demasiado. Sus amigos estaban siendo mas arrinconados, ya no les quedaba tiempo ni energías para pelear y Nijima y Matsui estaban a punto de ser aniquilados. Lo peor era que Tanimoto estaba punto de ser golpeado brutalmente por un pandillero con una bara metalica

 **\- ¡TANIMOTO! –** fue el grito de preocupación de Kenichi mientras veía como el mencionado estaba punto de salir.

Tanimoto se dio cuenta del ataque, pero muy tarde, además de que se encontraba gravemente lastimado.

Sin embargo, el ataque jamas llego y eso fue debido a la presencia de alguien conocido por todos

 **\- ¿QUE? –** dijó Tanimoto sorprendido.

 **\- ¡SIEGFRIED! –** gritaron sorprendidos y animados Kenichi, Nijima, Thor y Matsui.

Sieg habia protegido a Hermit con su antebrazo para que no le pudieran golpear en la cabeza

 **\- Je… llego en buen momento –** dijo Sieg con una **sonrisa - ¿No lo crees Hermit? –** dijo mientras le miraba de reojo.

 **\- Quien te pidió ayuda Sieg –** dijo Hermit enojado y molesto por aquella acción

Muchos les preguntaron como habia llegado ahí al lugar, como se dio cuenta de aquello. Sieg les dijo que le habían ayudado en transporte para poder llegar a ellos y preguntaron quien le habia ayudado en ello

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

La batalla continuaba, Sieg le daba batalla a los de Ragnarok, pero debido a su herida que Berseker le habia provocado, se estaba debilitando, por lo que uno de los de Ragnarok aprovecho la oportunidad para atacarlo con su peor arma con tal de dejarlo gravemente herido.

Pero el ataque nunca llego.

Eso fue debido a que unos cuantos pandilleros de Ragnarok empezaron a caer uno a uno.

Kenichi, Tanimoto, Thor, Sieg, Matsui y Nijima se dieron cuenta de que quienes haian hecho caer a algunos miembros de Ragnarok habían sido:

Takeda, Ukita, Kamioka, Mitsuruma, Shiratori, todos los demás subordinados de Kisara. Todos se encontraban con vendas en partes del cuerpo que tenían lastimadas.

Habia llegado la caballería.

 **\- ¡Hey! No creeran que tendrán toda la diversión ¿O sí? –** dijo Ukita levantando a varios tipos de Ragnarok y aventándolos a otro lugar.

 **\- Kenichi, nosotros nos encargaremos, encárguense de los demás y de vencer a Odin –** decía Takeda golpeando con sus puños a tres de un jalon **\- Los amigos jamás se abandonan.**

Odin se burlo de aquella amistad, diciendo de que valia, ya que Kenichi era un hipócrita que no valoraba nada. Sin embargo, Nijima le dijo que Kenichi podia ser algo tonto, pero que la hipocrecia no encajaba en el, ya que eso era un nivel de mentira muy elevado, por lo que no le quedaba.

Aunque esas palabras sirvieron en incentivo para los demás para no rendirse y apoyar a Kenichi, esto solo provoco mas la ira de Odin, lo cual, con una simple mirada y con otro tipo de voz mas amenazador y tétrico ordeno que destruyeran a los de la Alianza Shinpaku, lo cual era un problema para esta alianza ya que aun quedaban como 50 miembros de Ragnarok, además de que no ayudaba mucho que estuvieran lastimados, pero no se iban a rendir.

Sin embargo, algo llamo la atención de algunos. Los de Shinpaku se percataron de ello y se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Loki. Todos pensaron que iba a seguir inconsciente.

 **\- Vaya…. ¿Aun tienes energía para levantarte Loki? –** dijo Odin mientras seguía sentado en su silla y seguía observando al mencionado que con dificultad se levantaba del suelo.

 **\- Esto…aun…. no acaba –** dijo Loki con dificultad mientras

 **\- ¿De que estas hablando? –** pregunto Odin intrigado por aquellas palabras

Loki le dio la ultima orden a N° 20, sabiendo ella a cual se referia y asi, ella metio su mano en un bolsillo e hiso un extraño movimiento.

Todos escucharon un ruido proveniente de otro almacen, mucho más alto de donde se encontraban Kenichi y Ryuto.

Un ruido mecanio se escuchaba y algo salía de interior del almacen.

Pero por desgracia no era algo…. era alguien

Los amigos de Kenichi se sorprendieron ya que estaban aliviados, pero la situación no precisamente era agradable, mientras que los subordinados de Kisara no entendían nada.

Tanimoto sintió la sangre hervir

 **\- ¡ARI!¡SHINICHI!**

Kenichi no podia creer lo que veía

Los mencionados, el ultimo dentro de una canasta y sin cobijas mientras que la primera se encontraba con piernas y manos atadas con la ropa de hace 6 días, la ultima ropa con la que Kenichi le habia visto.

Ariadna y Shinichi se encontraban siendo resguardados por algunos subordinados de Loki que traían puestas gafas como las que el usa. Al parecer, habían unos pocos de Ragnarok que se habían revelado contra Odin, por lo que se podían considerar: o muy valientes o muy tontos.

Muy a lo lejos se encontraba una persona, una persona en lo alto de una grua de construcción. Vestia una gabardina, como la de Hermit, pero blanca, tenia vendas en pies y manos y tenia cabello largo como lila.

Aquella persona habia estado observando todo a partir de que Shirahama se encontraba en una batalla con Ryuto/Odin. Con lo que leia de los labios, aquellos chicos estaban en una pelea de pandillas.

Todo era muy curioso. Quien hubiera dicho que se hubiera encontrado de nuevo con Kenichi Shirahama despues de su encuentro en las montañas cuando se presento como Ishinsai Ogata y que habia descubierto que era discípulo de Hayato Furinji. El mismo chico que lo habia rechazado para que fuera su maestro, el chico "interesante".

Vio interesante y entretenido ver aquellas peleas, para ver que tan habilidosos podían ser aquellos niños. Sin embargo, al final, el cambio de planes capto su atención, además de la presencia de alguien nuevo

 **\- ¿Mmm? ¿ARI?¿SHINICHI? –** dijo Ogata/Kensei.

Aquellas dos personas, sobre todo la chica, le intrigaban. Asi que eran parientes de Shirahama.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

A lo lejos, muy, muy lejos del lugar de batallas, se encontraban Miu, su abuelo y los maestros de Ryuozanpaku que se habían percatado de la pelea de Kenichi. La razón por la que se encontraban en aquel lugar era debido a que despues de lo que Miu les habia dicho sobre el secuestro de los primos de Kenichi, los maestros se habían puesto serios y angustiados acerca de la seguridad de Ariadna y Shinichi, por lo que se habían puesto en marcha para buscarlos, comenzando por el ultimo lugar donde Miu les dijo que la habia visto y en el lugar donde supuestamente se podría encontrar que era el bosque de la ciudad de Tokyo.

Y durante el camino, se habían topado con Hayato el cual les dijo que acababa de regresar de dejar a Kenichi en medio del campo de batalla, no sin antes claro, haber dado un susto a los demás con que habia perdido a Kenichi mientras se dirigía a la ciudad.

Sieg, con toda la testarudes del mundo, la estaba pidiendo a Hayato que lo llevara al campo de batalla ya que quería ir a ayudar a sus camaradas de Shinpaku. Por lo que, Hayato no tuvo más remedio que llevarlo, literalmente, volando a Sieg hasta el campo de batalla.

Al regreso de Hayato, este se dio cuenta de que Miu se encontraba más angustiada.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre Miu?–** a Hayato no le gustaba ver asi a su nieta de esa forma

 **\- Abuelo –** dijo Miu con un rostro muy preocupado **\- Ari…. Ari-chan y Shin-kun, fueron secuestrados por Ragnarok.**

Esto sorprendio a Hayato, el cual, solo pudo abrir los ojos de la sorpresa.

 **\- No se supone –** la voz de Hayato Furinji retumbo **– Que la cuidarían**

 **\- Les castigare –** un aura tétrica apareció rodeando a Hayato mientras miraba con enormes estrellas en sus ojos a los maestros y a Miu, lo que cohibio bastante, a la manera de cada uno, a Miu y a lo Maestros, lo cual solo se pusieron nerviosos. Pero despues el abuelo de Miu los relajo diciendo que era broma en que les iba a hacer algo. Lo que hiso que los demás cayeran estilo anime por el tremendo susto que recibieron. Sin embargo, vieron que Hayato, el venerable, estaba con un rostro muy serio, debido a que la situación si era critica.

" _No comprendo porque esos chicos llegarían a tanto para atraer a Ken-chan"_ pensaba Hayato mientras se cepillaba su barba _"Pensando como ellos, deben de tenerlos cautivos en una parte oscura, pero accesible"_

 **\- Se supone que debemos de buscarlos, Ragnarok los tiene, pero…. –** Miu se encontraba más triste **\- No sabemos donde están, no sabemos en que lugar y terminamos parando aquí porque…. Nos dimos cuenta de la batalla contra Ragnarok.**

Akisame le puso una mano en el hombro a Miu para relajarla **\- Tranquila Miu, Ariadna y Shinichi deben de estar bien –** le decia Akisame con tu tono de voz consolador y un rostro tranqulo **\- Debemos de estar tranquilos –** dijo esto, pero su tono de voz se habia puesto diferente.

 **\- No te ves tranquilo Akisame –** dijo Sakaki tratando de aligerar la tensión.

Pero el tambien estaba muy preocupado por ellos dos.

 **\- Tu tampoco te ves tranquilo Sakaki –** dijo Kensei. Aunque el tambien estaba muy preocupado por la chica

 **\- Venerable ¿A dónde llevaste al chico? –** pregunto Akisame refiriéndose a Siegfried

Hayato los dirigio a donde lo llevo. Ninguno perdería tiempo, si era el lugar en donde encontrarían a Ariadna y a Shinichi…. No se quedarían atras

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

No lo podia creer, Ariadna y Shinichi se encontraban custodiados por algunos subordinados de Loki, Ariadna tenia tapados los labios, pero como pudo logro descubirse un poco y les dijo que no importaba lo que sucediera, que nunca se rindieran, siendo callada por uno de los tipos con voz amenazadora.

. Loki amenazo con hacer daño a ambos rehenes a no ser que todos los de Shinpaku accedieran a sus demandas, con la mirada preocupada de Ari observándolos. Esa cara, con esa mirada… una chica tan dulce, linda, tierna, hermosa….. no se merecia lo que le estaba sucediendo. Pero su amenaza era a tal grado, que habia tenido alrededor de los rehenes algunas bombas y dijo que si se atrevían a lastimarla, ambos tendrían su fin.

¡¿BOMBAS?! Loki de verdad que estaba loco y/o desesperado. Era capaz de eso o quizás más.

Kenichi sentía su cuerpo hervir de la rabia, enojo. Jamas habia odiado tanto a alguien. Pero…

 **\- ¡LOKI!**

Nadie se metía con sus primos, Loki era despreciable. Kenichi habia logrado golpear, demasiado rápido para la vista de algunos, dejando sorprendido a cierta persona de cabello violeta, a Loki provocando que terminara siendo disparado y callera inconsciente. N°20, al saber de las ordenes y ver a su señor siendo golpeado, estaba por activar el botón, pero en ese momento habia sido golpeada por Tanimoto de una manera tan fuerte, que quedaría inconsciente hasta dentro de 3 dias.

Creyendo que ambos estarían a salvo, no se percataron que otros subordinados tenían otro botón y sin aviso activaron las bombas.

 **\- ¡NO!**

Kenichi quería llegar, se sentía imponente, no…. No iba a dejar que algo les sucediera.

Todo paso en cámara lenta, Shinpaku observo como alrededor del almacen comenzaba a explotar y hacer que todo quedara en llamas.

Sin embargo, algo sorprendio a Kencihi y a todos, ya que:

Uno, Ryuto habia desaparecido de la cercanía de Kencihi

Y dos: pudieron ver que Ryuto…. ¡Se habia llevado en brazos a Ariadna y Shinichi!¡Los habia salvado!

Claro, no sin antes haber aniquilado a los tipos que habían activado las bombas. Por un lado Kenichi se puso tranquilo, creyendo que Ryuto habia reaccionado y eso se hubiera creido ya que Ari le agradeció mucho por haberla ayudado a ella y a su hermanito, claro despues de haber sido desatada, mientras tenia al ultimo en brazos protectores. Sin embargo, lo que hiso Ryuto despues cambio la opinión de Kenichi.

Ryuto advirtió a Kenichi que, si la quería de vuelta, era mejor que se preparara. Cosa que sorprendio a Ariadna quien seguía cargando a Shinichi en brazos (tomen en cuenta que Shinichi sigue en la canasta). Ryuto cargo a Ari (la cual cargaba la canasta donde estaba Shinichi) debajo de su brazo, era una manera mas brusca de llevársela.

 **\- ¡RYYUUUTOOO!**

Kenichi empezó a seguir a Ryuto, el cual se habia ido mas lejos del resto de los demás y a la cima de un almacen mucho más alto, ante la mirada expetante de otros. Les era dificil llegar a ellos debido a sus heridas, además de que aun no acababan con otros de Ragnarok.

Ryuto bajo sobre el techo del almacen a Ariadna y a Shinichi. La primera se sentía débil, por lo que necesitaba estar recostada, pero debía saber, ¿Qué habia sucedido?

 **\- Ryuto, ¿Por qué….. –** Ari quería respuestas, quería saber porque le usaba como carnada contra Kenichi, pero fue interrumpida.

 **\- Te quedaras aquí –** dijo firme mientras solo le acariciaba la mejilla, estando hincado enfrente de ella.

Aquella acción desconcertó a Ari ¿Por qué esas extrañas facetas en Ryuto? Al parecer, despues de 10 años, necesitaría conocer mas a aquel dulce y tierno niño que una vez conocio.

Ryuto sintió a Kenichi y al girarse se dio cuenta de que era el.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando ambos se lanzaron en una batalla, una batalla como la que Ari vio hace dias. Quería detenerlos, pero se sentía débil. No habia comido ni bebido nada, apenas podia mantenerse despierta, sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Miu, su abuelo y los maestros de Ryouzanpaku, llegaron a donde encontrarían probablemente a Ari y que seria seguro encontrar a Kenichi.

Al haber llegado a una parte de la zona. Pudieron darse cuenta de algo, con el telescopio de Kensei y es que en un almacen, podian decir, en el centro del camino por parte de Ogata, Ryouzanpaku, Ragnarok y Shinpaku, se encontraban ¡KENICHI, RYUTO, Y ARI CON SHINICHI!

Ahí estaban Ari y su hermanito. Entonces Ragnarok si los habia secuestrado a ambos. Eran crueles, como involucrar a personas tan inocentes, tan tiernos, tan… puros.

Debían de intervenir, pero en eso, Hayato les hiso la señal de que se dieran cuenta de que alguien más presenciaba los combates.

Todos se giraron para ver a donde señalaba y se dieron cuenta de que quien estaba arriba en lo alto de una grua era: Ishinsai Ogata

El mencionado sintió la presión de energía **– Oh…. Así que llegaron –** dijo Kensei **\- Veamos que discípulo es el mejor.**

Seguian observando la pelea, pero hubo algo que le preocupo a Miu que observaba a través del telescopio y lo que le preocupaba era algo muy importante por lo cual les indico, a través del telescopio de Kensei que observaran.

Al ver a través del telescopio pudieron ver que Ari se encontraba alejándose de su primo y se levantaba lentamente.

Ari, que seguía observando la pelea entre Ryuto y Kenichi. La tenia angustiada, ambos estaban lastimados, con heridas muy graves, su mirada estaba angustiada, ambos se veian con intenciones de no parar. Deposito lentamente la canasta que tenia en sus brazos en la cual se encontraba Shinichi.

Ya no…. No…. No podia continuar aquello, no podia seguir, no se podia quedar sin hacer nada

Con todo el valor que una persona sin habilidad de artista marcial,…. Se metio en la línea de fuego.

 **\- ¡DETÉNGANSE!**

Ari gritó mientras corria a detener la pelea. No podia quedarse como si nada observando que ambos amigos se pelearan y estuvieran dispuestos a lastimarse, a hacerse daño y que

 **-¿QUE ESTA HACIENDO? –** dijo Sakaki viendo a lo lejos todo junto a los maestros de Ryouzanpaku como Ari corria en dirección a

 **\- ¡ARI! –** grito Miu preocupada

 **\- ¿Qué? -** En lo alto de una maquina, Kensei, el maestro de Ryuto observó con detenimiento aquella acción de esa chica, que según pudo saber, era prima de Shirahama.

Todo paso en cámara lenta. Solo pudieron observar en cámara lenta como Ari corrió en medio del ataque entre Kenichi y Ryuto.

Una luz y luego una explosión de ataques ocurrio, dificultando la visibilidad para todos aquellos que presenciaban esa batalla.

Los amigos de Kenichi estaban preocupados no solo por el, sino tambien por Ari, su prima y por su hermanito Shinichi.

Cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse, muchos pudieron darse cuenta de que se comenzaban a visualizar algunas siluetas en lo alto de aquel enorme almacen por donde Odin y Kenichi habían estado teniendo su batalla y donde se tenía cautiva a Ariadna y a Shinichi.

El humo estaba dispersándose, pero lo que todos vieron los dejó helados y es que Ariadna se encontraba colgando de lo alto del almacén pero no era que se sostuviera, no.

Era que se encontraba colgando de forma inconsciente mientras su cuerpo amenazaba con caer y que se llegara a lastimar o algo peor.

Pero tambien, vieron como sangre de la parte de arriba de su cabeza comenzaba a caer un hilillo de sangre.

Kenichi… observaba… su prima…. Lastimada… sangrando….

Pero eso no era lo peor, sino que el peso de su cuerpo era demasiado y comenzo a resbalar hasta caer de la marquesina.

Solo podían seguir observando como Ariadna caia a toda velocidad.

Todos gritaron

 **\- ¡ARIADNA!**

Pareciera el fin. Algunos que se encontraban combatiendo a los miembros de Ragnarok, se sentía imponentes al no poder hacer nada por la prima de Kenich, aun cuando le prometieron al mencionado que la protegerían. La mayoría aun se encontraban lastimados por las heridas que Berseker les habia hecho.

Sin embargo,

Tanimoto, con todo el dolor del mundo, aunque no lo expresara, habia llegado a tiempo a salvar a la joven antes de caer a una muerte segura.

Tanimoto llevo en brazos a Ariadna y la deposito con delicadeza cerca de su hermanito. Lejos del campo de batalla en donde se encontraban ambos contrincantes (Ryuto Vs Kenichi)

 **\- Ryu…**

Salio un ligero ruido de los labios de Kenichi, pero muy audible para todos los que estuvieran cerca de el y los que pudieran leer labios.

Kenichi tenia una mirada muy, muy seria

 **\- ¡RYUTO!¡COMO TE ATREVES!**

Kenichi se habia lanzado con todo contra Ryuto. Una cosa era su vengana de Ryuto contra el, pero…. INVOLUCRAR A SUS PRIMOS ESO SI QUE NO. JAMAS SE LO IBA A PERDONAR.

Todos vieron diferente a Kenichi. La fuerza descomunal que saco, esa mirada retadora, llena de furia. Se habia lanzado contra Ryuto y lo habia golpeado a tal grado que si lo mando a volar muy lejos. La mirada de Kenichi era fría y seria (no cruel, no se confundan), para todos, incluso para Tanimoto…. Era conocer una nueva faceta de Kenichi y al parecer solo se presentaba cuando se trataba de los primos de Kenichi, mucho mas molesta, irritada de lo que habia estado cuando paso lo de Honoka.

Una batalla campal se estaba dando.

Al principio parecía que Kenichi iba a ganarle a Odin. Pero…..hubo un gran cambio y eso se dio cuando vieron que Ryuto, estaba sacando su "ultima carta".

Esto intrigo más a todos al ver que estaba haciendo unos extraños movimientos de manos.

Lastima que nadie se esperaba algo despues de aquello. Como si de la nada le hubiera nacido una superfuerza a Ryuto, sin que Kenichi pudiera darse cuenta, habai sido atacado por su amigo dela infancia con gran fuerza y velocidad.

Esto era un misterio para algunos, sin embargo, para otros esa técnica era muy conocida. El SEI-DOU. Despues de una breve explicación por Hayato. Era la primera vez que Akisame expresaba una gran furia, cosa que sorprendio a Miu.

Un poco alejado de todo.

 **\- Je…. No puedo dejar que se pierda tan buen combatiente como el –** decía Kensei despues de haber dejado el lugar donde habia estado presenciando el combate **–** **Kenichi Shirahama, tendré cambio de planes. Usare a ambos como discípulos y tambien…. –** esto lo decia muy intrigado, no tenia idea del porque esa joven le intrigaba e interesaba demasiado, ni siquiera era artista marcial **\- Me llevare a esos dos hermanos.**

Esto sacó mas interés en cierto maestro marcial que no solo se sorprendio por la acción de Ryuto, sino por la de Shirahama también. Esa chica, cambiaba mucho la personalidad de alguien… aunque no lo expresara en su rostro, esa chica, tenía algo que le estaba intrigando mucho

Antes de poder continuar con su camino una gran aura iba dirigida hacia el desde enfrente, por lo que la esquivo. Al momento de esquivarlo, se percato que habia sido rodeado por Ryouzanpaku y por Hayato Furinji. Quizás contra dos no pasaba nada, pero ellos no eran dos muncho menos, cualesquiera.

Todos de Ryouzanpaku le advirtieron que era mejor que no se atrevería a meterse.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Una batalla campal se estaba dando entre Kenichi y Ryuto, la cual, Odin estaba ganando. Pero en eso, Kenichi, estando bajo el pie de Ryuto, con la cabeza de lado, podia observar a lo lejos a su prima que aun seguía inconsciente y en los brazos de Tanimoto, no se podia rendir, la ultima fuerza que saco, por ella, por Shinichi, por miu, por todos.

Con una gran técnica, la definitiva, provocó una gran explosión de fuerzas, haciendo que ambos salieran volando, pero al interio del almacen.

Cuando Kenichi despertó, se percato de que estaba en el interior del almacen y vio que Ryuto colgaba de una barra metalica, se acerco mas gateando para acercarse a la orilla de la plataforma en la que se encontraba.

Una conversación sucedia entre ambos artistas en el cual, aunque Kenichi se hubiera molestado, super molestado con el por lo que le hiso a Shinichi y Ari, Ryuto seguía y seguiría siendo su mejor amigo, sin importar cuanto hubiese cambiado.

Kenichi se sorprendio cuando Ryuto le lanzo el botón del Yin Yang.

 **\- Tal vez lo olvidaste, pero… habíamos dicho que pelearíamos por el despues –** dijo Ryuto observando a un Kenichi confundido **\- Kenichi, ganaste, tómalo –** dijo Ryuto mientras le habia lanzado el botón a Kenichi y seguía colgando de una barra de metal media suelta.

 **\- Ryuto –** dijo Kenichi con mirada sorprendida

 **\- Kenichi, dile a esa chica que… yo no fui quien soplo el silbato –** dijo Ryuto observándolo, refiriéndose a Miu **\- Pero….**

 **\- ¿Eh? –** esto capto la atención de Kenichi, al ver una mirada de Ryuto

Ahora no era de rendición, era Culpa. Arrepentimiento. Nostalgia.

 **\- También dila a Ari…. Que…. me… perdone por haberla lastimado y… haberla puesto en peligro… a ella y a su hermanito.**

Fueron las ultimas palabras de Ryuto antes de quedar inconsciente y caer.

 **\- ¡RYUTO! –** Kenichi grito aterrado por su amigo.

Pero una sombra muy rápida llego a "salvar" a Ryuto de su caída al fuego, lo que sorprendio a Kenichi y lo distrajo de no darse cuenta que en la plataforma en la que se encontraba se empezó a desbaratar haciendo que tambien callera. Y hubiera caído de no ser porque fue sujetado del pie por una fuerte mano.

Kenichi se sorprendio de ver que se trataba del abuelo de Miu.

El otro tipo cuya identidad Kenichi no conocía le empezó a amenazar al abuelo de Miu que ese no era el final y que solo le diría una ultima palabra lo cual calmadamene Hayato acepto. Kensei le dijo que no era el final, que YAMI se encontraba en movimiento y que el comienzo del "ocaso" estaría en camino. Pero Hayato le miro fijamente diciéndole que le dijo mas de una palabra.

Antes de perderse de la vista de ambos artistas marciales, Kensei lanzo un ataque a los contenedores de gasolina que estaban en ese almacen y luego desapareciendo del lugar.

El almacen hubiera explotado, de no ser porque Sakaki, Akisame, Shigure, Kensei Ma y Apachai habían llegado a "arreglar" ese problema, lanzando la explosión a los cielos. Lo que obviamente sorprendio a todos los chicos que se encontraban fuera del almacen y haciendo que algunos dieran un ligero temblor de la impresión y de que se sintieran cohibidos por aquellos 5 maestros artistas marciales.

Despues de aquella super demostración de artes marciales. Todos (si tambien Miu que se acerco a donde estaba los demás) se acercaron para cersiorarse de que la vida de Ariadna y Shinichi estuvieran fuera de peligro y verificar que Kenichi se encontrara sano y salvo, aunque a este ultimo le interesabamas sus primos. Que su salud.

 **\- ¡Ari, Shinichi! –** grito Kenichi corriendo con dificultad, tratando de llegar a sus primos.

 **\- Tranquilo Kenichi, estamos bien –** dijo Ari sonriéndole.

Lo que mas conmovio a todos fue que Kenichi abrazo protectoramente a ambos primos

 **\- No dejaré que nadie, les vuelva a hacer daño –** hablo con un tono de voz grave y ¿sensual?

Tan fue asi que Miu no pudo evitar sonrojo.

Los maestros del Ryouzanpaku estaban orgullosos de su discípulo.

Todo el mundo se encontraba reunido verificando de que la chica y el pequeño se encontraran bien (claro, aquellos que los conocen claro, ya que los demás no tienen idea de nada).

Ariadna, como podia toda herida, se acerco a cierto rubio hostil con mirada de "te acercas y te mato". El mencionado se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

No supo porque, pero se sintió nervioso a pesar de no mostrarlo, pero si con un mini ligero rubor en las mejillas.

 **\- Tanimoto, gracias –** dijo Ari que cargaba a Shinichi, observando al mencionado con una sonrisa

 **\- ¿Qué? –** esto sorprendio a Tanimoto. Que no se esperaba aquello **\- ¿Tanimoto?**

 **\- Si –** dijo Ariadna **\- Es que Kenichi me contó todo**

Ante aquella revelación, Ari le explico al ver su cara de confusión que le explico, Ragnarok, peleas, riñas. Tanimoto sintió una punzada. Le iba a jugar.

 **\- Y me dijo que a Tanimoto no le gusta que le llamen por su nombre, por eso, no quiero sonar grosera.**

Ariadna no le juzgo

Ante esa revelación. Tanimoto no supo porque, pero se sintió muy extraño que no le dijera Natsu; por lo que este le dijo que podia seguir llamándole Natsu mientras desviaba la mirada.

Dejó a más de uno sorprendido, no siempre se veía a Tanimoto,¿Docil? Pero se equivocaron, pues una mirada de el basto para que mas de un se callara, quizá era mejor no averiguar.

Ari con dificultad se acerco a Natsu, y le dio un beso en la mejila en forma de agradecimiento, haciendo que el mencionado quedara de piedra.

Como estaba herida, algunos se ofrecían a querer llevarla a su casa, pero al final el abuelo de Miu se la estaría llevando en brazos, mientras Ari cargaba en brazos a Shinichi, a la clínica de Akisame. Mientras Kenichi, era llevado por Sakaki.

Kenichi agradeció todo, a todos, de no ser por ellos, sus primos…. Habrían salido lastimados.

Kenichi, Ari (con Shinichi), Miu, Hayato, Akisame, Sakaki, Kensei, Shigure y Apachai se despidieron de todos mientras se iban del lugar.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **-,-,-.-.-.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.**

¡Al fin termine este capitulo!

Bueno, eso es todo, aquí esta el capitulo 6

Como podrán ir notando estoy llegando a la parte de Yami y tambien poco a poco se ira acercando la parte de Yomi

LES REPITO, NO LO VOY A SEGUIR FIELMENTE, ES UNA VERSION DE LA HISTORIA, POR LO QUE NO ME MATEN SI VEN ALGUNAS ESCENAS DIFERENTES, POR ESO, NO SE ME VAYAN A EXALTAR NI NADA

Los vere en el próximo capitulo

No se cuando podre actualizar, pero NO ESTARA ABANDONADA LA HISTORIA

Solo retrasada

Próximamente **Capítulo 7 El Joven de las Alas**


	8. El Joven de las Alas

Hola que tal

Si ya se, he tardado mucho, aunque no lo crean, este capitulo me ha costado mucho trabajo poder escribirlo. La imaginación no me llegaba

Espero que les guste y me dejen muchos comentarios

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Capítulo 7 El Joven de las Alas**

En algun lugar, cerca del mar, en un muelle algo solitario, donde el viento soplaba al ritmo de las olas al romper contra el muelle, se encontraba un joven de larga cabellera como un azul celeste amarrada en una coleta, unas extrañas marcas en su mejilla derecha, con heterocromia, un collar en forma de unas alas blancas. Aquel chico se encontraba caminando tranquilamente sobre unos pilares muy delgados del muelle, hasta que una voz algo grave, monótona y tranquila llamo su atención

El joven de larga coleta de caballo saltó hacia una lancha seguía su camino en dirección hacia un gran barco que a lo lejos se podia apreciar.

 **\- ¡Woah! ¡Sensei!¡¿ESE ES EL BARCO AL QUE DEBEMOS DE IR?! -** dijo aquel chico de larga coleta azul con marcas de alas en sus mejillas.

 **\- Asi es Shou -** dijo un hombre de largo cabello negro, muy alto, con lentes negros y una cicatriz en le cruzaba casi la mitad de la cara **– Eres muy perceptivo**

 **\- Hai sensei**

 **\- Te diste cuenta que ese barco no era normal ¿Verdad?**

 **-Hai Sensei**

 **\- Por cierto Shou, necesito que hagas algo**

 **\- ¿Si?**

 **\- Bajate de mi, me molestas**

 **\- ¡Si sensei!**

Resulta que la razón por la que aquel hombre le dijo aquello fue porque el joven de cabello azulado se encontraba sentado sobre los hombros del hombre durante todo el trayecto de la lancha que habia llegado hasta el Ferrier.

Dentro de aquel enorme barco, ambas personas caminaban hasta el interior del barco hasta que fueron interceptados por 3 personas que no parecían ni tenían pinta de artistas marciales. Ese grupo de personas los guiaron al interior donde muchas personas se encontraban en computadoras trabajando y unas pocas personas se encontraban sentadas en una mesa redonda con pantallas olográficas.

Aquella personas tenían apariencia de maestros, aunque no solo eran simples maestros, eran maestro de artes marciales con grandes habilidades que a simple vista no se podia apreciar, pero aquellos con un buen entrenamiento podrían sentirlo.

Le reunión que se estaba dando en ese lugar era sobre que harian para enfrentarse a los maestros de Ryounzapaku con su camino del PUÑO DE LA VIDA.

 **\- Hongo, Shou, bienvenidos –** hablo un hombre con tono educado y amable, de cabello largo como color lila y con vendas en muñecas –manos y tobillos-pies.

 **\- Hasta que te apareces, pensé que habias muerto, wuaahahaha –** hablo un hombre con mascara de luchador mientras se reia como idiota.

 **\- No deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo en decir tonterías Diego Carlo –** dijo Hongo

 **\- Oh, que mal carácter**

En la reunión se estaba hablando acerca del como harian que los discípulos de YAMI se enfrentaran al discípulo de Ryounzanpaku y que despues de la desastrosa derrota del discípulo de Kensei, debían de buscar a otro discípulo para que se enfrente al chico Shirahama.

 **\- Oh vaya linda, ¿A dónde vas con esa información que acabas de tomar? –** dijo Shou

Una mujer de uniforme que se encontraba entre las muchas computadoras, habia estado sacando información y guardándola en una USB.

 **\- Oh vaya, parece que se nos infiltro una rata –** dijo Kensei observando de donde venia aquel comentario

La espia del gobierno empezó a correr en dirección hacia alguna de las ventanas para escapar con la información, no sin antes enfrentándose a algunos subordinados de YAMI. Después de haberlos derrotado, la chica llego a lo más alto del barco y empezó a romper el vidrio para escapar pero la presencia de un sujeto no deseado la interceptó evitando que pudiera escapar, pero la siguiente reacción le sorprendió.

 **\- Vamos señorita, adelante, mi maestro de primaria siempre me ha dicho que debo de ser educado y cortes con las mujeres –** dijo Shou haciendo una leve reverencia e indicando con sus manos el paso para que la mujer espia pudiera escapar.

La mujer espia habia logrado saltar hacia el agua. Uno de los muchos subordinados le reclamaba a Shou porque no habia hecho algo para parar a la mujer pero el chico lo tomaba de a juego.

\- **Shou, deja de jugar –** dijo Hongo Akira sentado mientras le daba la espalda a su discípulo.

 **\- Si, sensei –** dijo Shou mientras mostraba con sus dedos una pequeña US

Shou lanzo la USB a su maestro a la vez que bajaba de lo alto del barco para llegar a la mesa de discusión de los supermaestros.

 **\- ¡Woah! Eso fue divertido maestro –** dijo Shou mientras saltaba

La reunión seguía sobre como enfrentarse a los maestro del Ryouzanpaku, pero para poder hacer eso, primero debían de enfrentarse a sus discípulos existentes y todo aquel que siguiera el puño de la vida, pues eran una amenaza para Yami

Shou seguía observando la imagen de un castaño antes de patear la pantalla hasta dejarla quebrada por la tremenda fuerza **\- Je, no sé porque, pero tengo deseos de aplastarlo.**

* * *

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Era otro día en Tokyo, un dia soleado, agradable para salir a caminar.

En alguna parte de los suburbios, para ser mas precisos, en una gran casa que mas bien era conocido como un dojo de artes marciales conocido Ryouzanpaku, se podia repirar la tranquilidad.

 **\- ¡MÁS ARRIBA!**

 **\- ¡HAGO LO QUE PUEDO! ¡QUIERO VIVIR!**

Bueno, tranquilidad al estilo Ryouzanpaku.

En el Ryouzanpaku, se encontraban sentados con vista al jardín de entrenamientos Miu, Ari con Shinichi, Apachai y Shigure, los dos últimos jugando Othelo y Sakaki bebiendo cerveza mientras estaba parada y observando el entrenamiento. En otro lado sentado estaba Ma Kensei mirando una revista de mujeres y el abuelo de Miu se encontraba parado observando el entrenamiento mientras comia una paleta.

La razón de los gritos eran debido al enfrentamiento de Kenichi con Odin, alias Ryuot Asamiya, que sus maestros habían decidido entrenar mas duro a Kenichi ya que se habían dado cuenta de que era un poco más débil de lo normal, por lo que debían de exigirle el doble de lo que normalmente hacía.

Kenichi se encontraban haciendo lagartijas con 5 estatuas de buda de Akisame mientras evitaba que su estomago tocara una gran pila de carbón a medio quemar, completamente calientes, lo que dificultaba mucho el entrenamiento y hacia sufrir a Kenichi

Desde el secuestro de los primos de Kenichi ya habían pasado meses. Kenichi y Miu apenas iban a entrar a la universidad, aunque aun faltaban 3 dias antes de la vacaciones de verano y para que los amigos de Kenichi hicieran sus exámenes de admisión a la universidad que quisieran ir. Shinichi llevaba 1 año, se podría decir que Ari y Shinichi habían cumplido 1 año de vivir con los del Ryouzanpaku.

Desde aquel dia que Ariadna y Shinichi habían sido secuestrados, los maestros e incluso Miu y Kenichi, se habían estado comportando… un tanto extraños. Ari pensaba que quizás estaba alucinando, pero podia jurar que los maestro de Ryouzanpaku e incluso Miu y su primo, estaban actuando muy sobreprotectores con ella ya que no le dejaban hacer nada que se pudiera considerar riesgoso tanto para ella como para Shinichi.

Y es que no era mentira. Pues desde el secuestro de Ari y Shinichi y desde que la primera habia salido lastimada un poco de la cabeza y que se le habia tenido que vendar y aun seguía con la venda, los maestros, Miu y Kenichi se habían estado ocupando de mantener seguros a sus primos, pues no querían que alguien más les volviera a hacer daño o que los usaran en contra de Kenichi.

Aunque por petición de Hayato, trataban de no ser ni tan obvios ni tan sofocantes, pues el mismo les dijo que era mejor no incomodar a la prima de Ken-chan, pues la chica podia sentirse que era una molestia y nadie quería hacer sentir asi a la joven, por lo menos, trataban de no ser tan obvios. Kenichi le habia agradecido mucho tanto Miu como a sus maestros de que le ayudaran en proteger a su prima

 _-o0o-o0o-Flash back-o0o-o0o-_

 _\- Miu, maestros – habló Kenichi_

 _Despues del rescate de Ari y Shinichi, ese mismo día ambos habían quedado dormidos, aunque Ari mas por el cansancio del golpe que había recibido. Aprovechando que ambos se encontraban dormidos, Kenichi habia pedido que sus maestros y Miu se reunieran en la sala de entrenamientos ya que quería hablar con ellos de algo muy importante._

 _\- Por favor, se que es mucho pedir, pero me gustaria que….. juntos protejamos a Ari y a Shinichi – dijo Kenichi y continuó – Casi nunca les he pedido algo, pero no se los pediría si no fuera importante para mi, son mi familia y…. – la expresión de Kenichi cambio a esas miradas que tiene cuando esta completamente determinado y saca toda su fuerza escondida – Aun si debo de entrenar hasta el agotamiento, no descansaré mientras me encuentre de pie para proteger a mi familia y amigos._

 _\- Ken-chan – hablo Hayato Furinji mientras solo le miraba fijamente y luego se le dibujaba una sonrisa - No debes de preocuparte, Ari-chan y Shin-chan estarán bien, siempre sabes que contaran con nosotros._

 _\- ¡Es cierto! – dijo Miu emocionada y decidida mirando a Kenichi- Kenichi, no debes de preocuparte, Ari y Shinichi son tambien como mis hermanos, siempre quise una hermana mayor y un hermanito menor_

 _\- Kenichi, tus primos estarán bien – dijo Akisame_

 _\- Es cierto – dijo Ma Kensei - Hemos estado platicando y la dulce Ariadna estará en buenas manos - - ¡AH! ¡MI CAMARA!_

 _\- Ellos…. Estan… en buenas… manos – decia Shigure con su típico tono de voz y cara relajada y seria._

 _\- Je….. no tienes que ponerte asi Kenichi, ellos están en buenas manos – decía Sakaki mientras tronaba sus nudillos._

 _\- Maestros…. Miu…. – dijo Kenichi feliz y con una gran determinación en su cara_

 _\- Pero ya que tu mismo lo has propuesto, que tal si…. –decia Akisame mientras le brillaban_

 _\- Empezamos el entrenamiento de los 10,000,000 de gritos de guerra – dijo Kensei mientras le brillaban los ojos también._

 _Kenichi solo pudo pensar algo "He cavado mi propia tumba"_

 _\- ¡AUXILIO!_

 _-o0o-o0o-Fin Flash Back-o0o-o0o-_

" _Desearía no haber dicho que entrenaría hasta desfallecer"_ pensaba Kenichi con lagrimas mientras trataba de sobrevivir al entrenamiento de sus maestros.

Kenichi, despues de 400 veces estar haciendo lagartijas, al fin podia descansar, pero estaba demasiado agotado y solo se podia apreciar que se le salía el alma mientras Miu y Apachai trataban de regresarle el alma. Shigure habia desaparecido como siempre hacía, Sakaki seguía bebiendo y era el turno de Kensei de entrenar a Kenichi quien solo podia llorar un mar de lágrimas mientras Ari con Shinichi en brazos observaba con una sonrisa a su primo.

 **\- Miu, quiero ayudarte a levantar –** decía Ariadna, que sentada con Shinichi en brazos trataba de ayudarle a la mencionada a levantar los platos del desayuno de hace unos momentos antes del entrenamiento

 **\- No Ariadna, no te preocupes, deja que yo lo haga, despues de todo hice el desayuno –** decía Miu mientras seguía recogiendo los platos del desayuno

 **\- Tienes razón Miu, por eso déjame ayudarte –** decía Ari con una sonrisa mientras cargando a su hermanito

 **\- Miu tiene razón, no le es ningún problema –** decía Akisame mientras se encontraba

 **\- Oh vamos jovencita, si Miu dice no hay problema, entonces no hay problema –** decía Sakaki tomando su cerveza pero con un ligero sonrojo en sus orejas y muy muy leve en sus mejillas.

 **\- Pero…. –** quería decir algo más Ari pero al final se resignó **\- Bueno, esta bien –** dijo al final con una sonrisa **\- No se si estoy mal, pero han estado actuando un poco extraños en estos días**

Todos se pusieron algo nerviosos por escuchar aquellas palabras, debían de pensar bien como justificarse de los cuidados excesivos que hacían hacia ella y hacia el pequeño Shinichi por lo que algo nerviosos y al estilo de cada quien trataban de decirle que no era nada, a lo que Ariadna solo levantó los hombros en señal de "Bueno, si ellos lo dicen"

La prima de Kenichi de verdad era demasiado linda, por lo que muchos temían que saliera lastimada y aunque podían protegerla, casi no querían que "ni el sol" la tocara ni a ella ni a su hermanito.

Las horas pasaban, Kenichi cada vez se encontraba la borde del colapso y la desesperación de los entrenamientos que estaba sufriendo hasta que por "bondad" de Hayato, dijo que ya era suficiente entrenamiento y que los chicos merecían descansar un poco, por lo que sugirió que los tres fueran a pasear un poco por la ciudad.

Kenichi daba gracias por tener un momento de tranquilidad y poder pasar tiempo con Ari, Shinichi y Miu.

Los 4 se encontraban paseando por las calles del centro de Tokyo para ir a comer un helado, de ahí ir a comer y luego comprar las cosas para la cena, llevaban dos bolsas grandes de despensa

 **\- Ya tenemos todo, creo que solo nos falta solo comprar….mmm…. –** empezó a decir Mui

 **\- Algo de harina y otras cosillas –** dijo Ari

 **\- ¿Eh? –** dijeron Miu y Kenichi a la vez.

 **\- Es que me gustaria hacerles un postres, bueno, si no es mucho pedir –** dijo Ari mirando a ambos chicos.

 **\- Claro que no Ari –** dijo Miu

 **\- Es verdad, me apetece un postre –** dijo Kenichi

Los 4 seguian caminando por las calles, en eso, Miu les dijo a ambos que si no les importaba acompañarla a ella y a su abuelo a un cementerio, pues era el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres.

Al escuchar eso ambos primos se sorprendieron pero despues le dijeron que con gusto la acompañarían.

…..En el Ryouzanpaku….

 **\- Shinichi, ven aquí travieso –** era Ari llamando a su hermanito hiendo tras su hermano.

Resulta que Shinichi se encontraba gateando por el dojo donde todos los maestros se encontraban reunidos supervisando el entrenamiento de Miu y Kenichi. La escena era muy tierna, viendo como una hermana mayor andaba detrás de su hermanito, cuidándolo y protegiéndolo.

 **\- Shinichiii…. ¡TE TENGO! –** dijo Ari a la vez que levantaba a su hermanito del suelo que habia estado gateando hasta ese momento.

 **\- Yaay –** dio un gritito de emoción Shinichi mientras era levantado

 **\- Awww que tierno, ya quisiera que caminara –** decia Miu observando ^^ o :3 con mucha ternura

 **\- Miu eso no es posible, aun es muy pequeño, apenas puede gatear**

 **\- Ooohh…. Esta bien Kenichi**

 **\- Es cierto Miu –** dijo Ari con Shinichi en brazos **\- Shinichi aún no llega a esa etapa, pero no pasa nada, tiene que salir de el para empezar a caminar**

 **\- ¡Apa! Me gustaria mucho que el pequeño Shinichi comenzara a caminar**

\- Apachai, no se debe de apresurar a un pequeño a caminar, son como las orugas, antes de volar primero se arrastran, luego deben de crear un capullo el cual, hasta cierto tiempo comenzara a abrirse hasta dejar salir a una hermosa mariposa que extenderá sus alas y alzara el vuelo

 **\- Apa ¿El pequeño Shinichi tendrá alas? Pero no ha formado su capullo**

 **\- ¡No se refiere a eso Apachai!**

 **\- Apa ¿Entonces a que se refiere Sakaki?**

 **\- Lo que quiere decir Akisame, es que a su tiempo el pequeño comenzara a caminar cuando adquiera más fuerza en sus piernitas**

 **\- El venerable tiene razón –** dijo Kensei **– El pequeño caminara cuando se encuentre listo –** dijo mientras seguía leyendo sus revistas.

 **\- Ven Shinichi –** dijo Kenichi mientras se hincaba un poco para que su primito gateara hasta el.

Asi pasaron el rato, cada quien buscaba que el pequeño bebe gateara hasta ellos. Solamente Ari, Kenichi y a veces Miu, junto con Hayato, habían logrado que el pequeño gateara hasta ellos, los demás no lo tuvieron tan fácil. Kensei, aunque fuera padre, a veces Shinichi se le desviaba, Shigure y Apachai a veces tenían que re direccionarlo, pero casi siempre terminaba por irse hacia otro lado, con Sakaki fue dificil, pues aunque no lo quisiera demostrar le hubiera gustado que el pequeño se le hubiera acercado, aunque puede ser que el bebe lo evitaba por su aura algo intimidante y Akisame, bueno, le paso lo mismo que a Kensei. Pero esos momentos sacaron risas de Ariadna, al ver como Sakaki se encontraba persiguiendo a Shinichi para que gateara hacia el pero el bebe gateaba más rápido y como Sakaki no lograba alcanzarlo, Apachai se encontraba riéndose de el al ver que Sakaki se encontraba perdiendo una batalla contra un bebe, lo que hiso que Sakaki se enojara y comenzara a perseguir a Apachai por todo el dojo.

Las risas se soltaron por el Dojo, era divertido tener a un bebe en casa y a la vez esa calidez de familia cada vez era más extensa, pues no solo entre los del Ryouzanpaku eran familia, sino que Ariadna y Shinichi ya formaban parte de esa familia.

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que habían llegado a Ryouzanpaku y habían preparado todo para la cena y jugar un rato con el pequeño Shinichi, tambien de hablar con Hayato Furinji sobre la invitación de Miu hacia ellos de acompañarles al cementerio a lo que con gusto el abuelo de Miu aceptó.

Así, los 5 se encontraban en dirección a un cementerio a las afueras de la ciudad, aunque bueno, no era un recorrido muy normal que dijéramos, pues iban corriendo a una velocidad descomunal, sin embargo, Kenichi llevaba a sus primos en sus hombros a la vez que sobrevivia al largo recorrido.

 **\- Kenichi ¿Estas bien? –** hablo Ari que siendo cargada por Kenichi, cargaba a Shincihi con mucho cuidado ya que Kenichi la sujetaba de tal manera que no se podia caer **\- Era mejor que Shinichi y yo fueramos en autobús, podíamos alcanzarlos**

 **\- No debes de preocuparte Ari –** dijo Hayato mientras corria comosi nada **– A Kenichi no le molesta en lo absoluto**

" _Me siento demasiado cansado, el venerable y Miu corren demasiado rápido, pero….."_ decía Kenichi mientras miraba de reojo a sus primos.

El largo recorrido a toda velocidad, soplaba los largos cabellos color caramelo de Ari y Shinichi dormido, con una pequeña sonrisa disfrutaba del aire. Kenichi podia ver con una gran sonrisa a sus dos primos.

" _Por Ari y Shinichi, haré cualquier cosa"_ este pensamiento fue con una sonrisa.

Despues de un rato, llegaron a un enorme cementerio, habían muchísimas tumbas y los 4 fueron caminando hacia el interior del cementerio hasta llegar a unas tumbas donde Miu y Hayato dejaron unas flores.

Kenichi y Ariadna leyeron en la inscripción que decia _:Shizuka y Shizuko_

Supusieron que ambos nombres eran de la madre y abuela respectivamente, pero se preguntaban porque el nombre del padre no estaba. Los 4 seguian rezando por ambas personas de las tumbas, Kenichi vio de reojo a Miu y vio que derramo unas lágrimas silenciosas.

" _No parecen simples lágrimas, parecieran que ocultaran algo más"_ pensó Kenichi, mientras re dirigió su vista hacia la tumba para comenzar a orar de nuevo.

Despues de haber ido a acompañar a Hayato y Miu a las tumbas de sus familiares, habían ido caminado, o mejor dicho, corriendo hacia la ciudad. Una vez hecho ese maratón, Hayato se despidió de los jóvenes diciéndoles que debía de retirarse ya que debía hacer algo, no sin antes decirles que se divirtieran mucho.

Ahora solo quedaban 3 ½ : Ari, Kenichi, Miu y Shinichi caminando por las calles de Tokyo. La estaban pasando muy bien, pues era una agradable convivencia entre ellos, Miu se iba a separar de ellos, ya que les dijo que se le habia olvidado por completo algo importante para la cena y que iria rápido. Ambos primos le dijeron que era mejor acompañarla, pero la chica Furinji les dijo que no pasaba nada, que no iba a tardar, que solo le esperaran en ese lugar en lo que regresaba.

Entonces, mientras Ari y Kenichi esperaban a Miu sentados en el banco, Miu habia cruzado el parque para ir a la tienda donde podia comprar lo que le faltaba.

Despues de un rato salio de la tienda y fue en dirección hacia donde estaban Kenichi y Ariadna, sin embargo, vio un hermoso gatito blanco corriendo al interior del bosque, haciendo que se emocionara y decidiera seguirlo.

Despues de un rato persiguiendo al gatito y no haberlo encontrado, decidio tomar su rumbo hacia sus amigos, pero se distrajo al ver a un joven de cabello azul, amarrado con una coleta, mirando hacia el cielo o hacia los arboles.

Miu giro a ver hacia donde observaba y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba observando un nido de pajaros, en eso, uno de los polluelos estaba por caer del árbol al igual que el nido así que saltó para salvar aquellas aves, pero al momento de llega a salvar aquellas aves.

* * *

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Ari y Kenichi se encontraban sentados en un banco entre el bosque y las calles de la ciudad esperando a que apareciera Miu, pero al parecer, aun no habia rastros de ella

 **\- Me pregunto que le habrá pasado a Miu –** dijo Ari

 **\- Descuida Ari, probablemente hay mucha gente en la tienda –** le dijo Kenichi

 **\- Si tienes razón –** dijo Ari.

Ambos primos seguía sentados esperando a Miu mientras Ari estaba arrullando a Shinichi, ya que el pequeño se habia agotado un ratoy estaba tomando una siesta, en eso, ambos vieron que algo se movía a máxima velocidad.

Era una motocicleta en la que iban montadas 2 personas, lo que no se esperaban era ver que en esa moto se encontraba… ¡Miu! Era ella con alguien más pero sabían quien.

 **\- ¿Miu? –** dijo Ari sorprendida de ver a Miu en una moto. Pensaba que los iba a ver a ambos, pero cambio de dirección. Estaba preocupada porque no sabia a donde se estaba hiendo ¿Quién era aquel chico con el que estaba?¿A donde iba Miu?

 **\- ¡MIU! –** dijo Kenichi levantándose de golpe.

Ari no supo en que momento, pero de un momento Kenichi estaba a su lado y en otro momento vio como Kenichi corria a máxima velocidad detrás de la moto, Ai como pudo agarro la pañalera con fuerza y cargó con cuidado a Shinichi para tratar de seguirle la pista a Kenichi ya que corria demasiado rápido. Le preocupaba que saliera lastimado.

Ari corria sin dejar que Shinichi cayera, esperaba poder alcanzar a su primo pero pareciera que no tenia dificultad alguna, es decir, ya habia presenciado que tan rápido corria su primo que parecía sobrehumano, pero se sentía que podia alcanzarlo.

Mientras, Kenichi corria a toda velocidad hacia la moto hasta que llegó a la parte delantera para hacerla pararla haciendo que saliera disparada, pero Shou y Miu como todos unos profesionales en las artes marciales salieron de la moto como si nada. Después de que Kenichi hubiera parado el andar de la moto y haber quedado de frente con Miu y el otro chico, el chico misterioso se dirigio hacia Kenichi reclamándole sobre que sucedia con su reaccion extraña y quien era pero Kenichi tambien le reclamaba diciendo que no le agradaba que se hubiera atrevido a secuestrar a Miu.

Sin embargo, Kenichi sintió una extraña punzada al observar al chico misterioso, pues pudo ver y sentir unas increíbles ansias de matar que provenían del chico, pero no se iba a retractar y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

Kenichi se fue corriendo en dirección hacia aquel chico para atacarlo, sin importar que, pero entonces vio como era jalado por…... ¡TANIMOTO!, lo cual provoco que ambos salieran disparados hacia una dirección en particular girando.

 **\- ¡Eh! ¡TANIMOTO!¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! –** dijo Kenichi molesto y sorprendido.

 **\- Cierra la boca Shirahama** – le dijo Tanimoto con su típico tono de voz **\- Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, Shou Kanou –** dijo mientras miraba al mencionado chico de cabello azul

Kenichi estaba sorprendido de ver que de la nada habia aparecido Tanimoto y enojado de ver que habia evitado que hubiera enfrentado al chico, pero luego, vio que Tanimoto tenia un rasguño en su antebrazo derecho, con el mismo que habia usado para jalarlo lejos del chico llamado Shou Kanou.

 **\- ¡Tanimoto! A un lado –** dijo Kenichi quien se encontraba en el suelo por el impacto y tratando de levantarse.

 **\- Silencio –** dijo Tanimoto poniéndole el pie encima a Kenichi **– Hace mucho que no nos veíamos… Shou Kanou –** dijo observando al chico de cabello azul

 **\- Oh vaya, pero si es Natsu –** dijo Shou **– Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, pensaba que**

 **\- ¡KENICHI! -** esa era Ariadna que estaba llegando con Shinichi en brazos que vio a lo lejos como Kenichi habia salido disparado pero debido a que Natsu lo había arrastrado lejos de aquel chico de cabello largo y azul.

Ari habia alcanzado a ver como Kenichi habia corrido en dirección al chico de cabello azul que habia estado con Miu y luego habia sido empujado a una increíble velocidad por quien vio que era Natsu.

 **\- ¡Kenichi! –** dijo Ari **\- ¿Eh?...¡¿Natsu?!**

Kenichi se sorprendió de ver a su prima que hubiera llegado al lugar ¿Cómo le alcanzó? Hasta donde sabia, la habia dejado muy atrás, pero no espero que llegara rápido..UN MOMENTO, NO ERA TIEMPO PARA ESO, era muy arriesgado para sus primos estar ahí, podían salir lastimados, pero a la vez no quería que Miu desapareciera.

También, Natsu al escucharla y al verla se sorprendió, pues no esperaba encontrársela de nuevo después de meses desde que Loki le habia secuestrado junto a su hermanito. Ari se encontraba corriendo para acercarse a ellos, lo que menos quería, no quería que ella tambien saliera lastimada, mucho menos su hermanito.

Esa voz tambien capto la atención de Shou al ver a una chica mayor, cabello caramelo, bonitos ojos color café, cargando….¿Un bebe?¿Que clase de relación tenía con Natsu y con esa cucaracha(Kenichi)?

 **\- ¿Que hace por aquí el líder de Yomi? –** dijo Natsu

Ari se sentía como una espectadora a pesar de ver la situación tensa, algo extraño sucedia y quería saber que fue lo que pasó desde que habia visto llegar a Natsu jalando a su primo Kenichi., así que apresuró el paso.

 **\- Oh, nada en particular, solo trataba de deshacerme de un insecto**

 **\- ¡A QUIEN LLAMASTE INSECTO! ¡AKK! –** grito de dolor Kenichi ya que Tanimoto habia hecho mas presión en sobre su pecho.

 **\- ¿A caso tu maestro sabe que te encuentras aquí? –** dijo Tanimoto

" _¡Rayos! Lo habia olvidado, estaré en problemas si descubre que me desvie"_ pensaba Shou preocupado, iba a tener un buen regaño por parte de su maestro **– Vamonos –** Shou jaló a Miu de la mano y llevándosela corriendo.

 **\- ¡Miu! –** dijo Kenichi mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a Tanimoto **– No puedo dejar que vaya con el**

 **\- ¡Shirahama! –** dijo Tanitmo al jalar a Kenichi **\- ¡Kenichi! Rayos, estas obstinado.**

 **\- ¡Miu!**

 **\- ¡Quedate quieto Shirahama!**

Kenichi trató de escapar pero Natsu le jaló de ambos pies para evitar que escapara. Era una lucha constante, Kenichi se resistia y Tanimoto trataba de contenerlo, pues Kenichi sacó una fuerza descomunal para salir al rescate de Miu, pero Tanimoto hiso más presión "enterrándose" (metafóricamente hablando) en el pavimento imposibilitando que Kenichi huyera.

 **\- Kenichi, Natsu…. –** dijo Ari acercándose a los mencionados para revisar si se encontraban bien, ya que ella estaba algo alejada del resto, así que apresuró el paso. Ari empezó a exhalar ya que habia corrido mucho.

 **\- ¿Ari…..?-** dijo Kenichi al observar que su prima estaba ya cerca de ellos

 **\- ¿Estan bien?**

Ambos vieron que Ari tenía una gran expresión de preocupación, era lo que menos querían, que estuviera preocupada y sobre todo, desde su secuestro no querían que se lastimara o algo.

Ari aun seguía con su expresión preocupada y se habia hincado com podia, con Shinichi en brazos para ver las heridas de Kenichi y Natsu, sin embargo, vio como Kenichi se levantaba y le ponía las manos en los hombros.

 **\- Tranquila**

 **\- Kenichi –** dijo Ari al ver que su primo estaba bien pero sorprendida por el cambio brusco de humor

En eso, tambien sintió como alguien mas le abrazaba un poco, muy imperceptible y ese era Natsu quien sin decir nada logro que Ari se relajara un poco. La mencionada les pregunto que habia sucedido contándoles lo que habia alcanzado a ver y lo que apenas habia visto, y así, empezaron a explicarle todo.

Mientras, Kanou y Miu seguían corriendo, pero en eso, Miu paro de golpe y separándose de Shou

 **\- Shou, lo siento, yo…. No.. puedo… -** dijo Miu con un rostro que reflejaba incomodidad.

 **\- Es cierto, no se debe de obligar a una mujer a algo que no quiera –** Dijo Shou apenado al haberse dado cuenta de que estaba presionando mucho a Miu.

Ambos estaban en una platica pero en eso…

 **\- ¡MIU! -** Era el grito de Kenichi

La mencionada se habia girado al ver que llegaban Kenichi, Tanimoto y Ari con Shinichi.

Los 3 iban llegando a donde se encontraba la nieta del superhombre, pero vieron como Shou Kanou se le habia acercado lentamente a Miu y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

 **\- Luego nos veremos "Mis alas" –** dijo Shou antes de desaparecer del lugar junto a su presencia.

 **\- ¡HAAAAAA! ¡LA BESOOOOO! –** grito Kenichi tan fuerte se podría jurar que se habia escuchado por todo Tokyo.

Despues del grito, Kenichi termino por desmayarse de la fuerte decepción dramática.

 **\- ¡Kenichi! –** dijo Miu preocupada

 **\- ¡Kenichi! –** dijo Ari preocupada por su primo

* * *

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Era de noche, en el Ryouzanpaku, para no preocupar a los maestros del Ryouzanpaku sobre su encuentro con el líder de Yomi, Miu y Kenichi decidieron decirles que habían ido a pasear y que por eso habían tardado.

Pero también fue un dia extraño, resulta que Hayato, Akisame, Ma, Shigure, Sakaki y Apachai tambien habían tenido un dia…. Raro y nada dificil. Pues al parecer, desde la pelea de Kenichi vs Ryuto y la declaración de guerra de Kensei, el maestro de Ryuto, Yami y Yomi habían mandado a atacar el dojo del venerable, sin embargo, a ninguno de los achichincles que habían mandado habían siquiera tocarles un cabello a los maestros, pero habían provocado un gran desorden en el lugar asi que todos acordaron en no decirles nada a los chicos, ni a Miu, ni a Kenichi ni a Ariadna para no preocuparlos.

Sobre todo, por el hecho de que ninguno quería volver a ver la expresión preocupada de la prima de Ken-chan, pues la joven era alguien muy importantes para ellos.

El dia habia pasado normal, todos habían ido a dormir, excepto Ari, Miu y Kenichi. Los 3 se encontraban en una conversación donde estaban recordando los sucedido horas antes.

Tanimoto les habia explicado un poco sobre quien era Shou Kanou, a quien habia conocido años atrás y que era líder de YOMI, quienes eran un grupo de artistas marciales, para ser precisos, discípulos de YAMI, que solo seguían ordenes de ellos y que el hecho de que el líder hubiera hecho su aparición brevemente y por lo que conto Kenichi de lo que habia escuchado del famoso misterioso maestro Kensei, signifcaba que los problemas acechaban y que una gran batalla estaba por darse, donde no sabían a que peligros se iban a enfrentar.

Ari estaba preocupada de que les pudiera pasar algo malo, pero Kenichi y Miu le dijeron que no se tenia que preocupar, que no importara lo que sucediera, ellos estarán bien.

 **\- Es una promesa Ari –** dijo Kenichi

 **\- ¿Me lo prometes Kenichi? –** pregunto Ari.

 **\- Te lo prometo –** dijo Kenicihi al momento de abrazarlas a ella y a su primito Shinichi para luego separarse.

 **\- Ahora que recuerdo –** dijo Kenichi separándose de Ari **\- ¡MIU PORQUE DEJASTE QUE TE BESARA!¡BUUUUAAAAAAA!**

 **\- ¡Lo siento!¡Pero no me lo esperaba! –** decia Miu nerviosa mientras movia los brazos cómicamente y tratando de tranquilizar a Kenichi quien se encontraba al borde del colapso por los celos.

Ari solo rio un poco al ver la escena de celos de Kenichi y a Miu toda nerviosa. Ari podia apreciar que quizás en un futuro no muy lejano, ambos terminarían juntos.

* * *

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

En una gran mansión de Tokyo, un joven rubio y de hermosos ojos azules se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, con los brazos sobre la almohada, usándolas debajo de su cabeza y pensando en todo lo que había pasado en ese día, pero sobretodo, al volver a ver a Ari despues de meses desde su secuestro y de que habia salido lastimada.

Normalmente es alguien serio y frio, pero sus encuentros con Kenichi y Honoka, y la llegada de Ari, todo habia sido diferente. Ella le hacia sentir cosas que antes no sentía, pero era dificil de describir, pues era la primera vez que lo vivía.

Aunque no lo admitiera, con Kenichi y Honoka gracias a ellos habia conocido lo que era la verdadera amistad, la compañía y el cariño, a pesar de que mostraba siempre su faceta de lobo solitario. Sin embargo, con la llegada de Ari, estaba empezando a experimentar una nueva sensación, algo que nunca antes habia vivido pero le hacia sentir muy feliz, pues le encantaba ver sonreir a Ari y le tenia mucho a su hermanito Shinichi, pues ambos le recordaban cuando el cuidaba de su hermana Kaede.

Natsu seguía pensando en ella y no la podia sacar de su mente, sus sonrisas, sus actos de nobleza

 **\- Ari….. ¿Qué es esto? –** dijo Natsu esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro antes de quedar dormido

* * *

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

En algun lugar, parecía boscoso o quizás cerca del mar, un joven de cabello azul se encontraba observando hacia un punto específico mientras acariciaba la cabecita de un pajarito que habia encontrado. Se encontraba feliz de haber encontrado a sus alas, las alas que lo sacarían de YAMI, también se encontraba pensando en la cucaracha que resultaba ser el discípulo de Ryouzanpaku y su encuentro con su amigo Natsu, pero tambien, andaba meditando sobre aquella chica que habia llegado.

¿Quién era?¿Qué relación tenia con Natsu, sus alas y aquel chico?

Desde que la habia visto, tuvo una sensación, era la primera vez que la vivía, le causaba mucha curiosidad pero su prioridad era seguir ordenes de YAMI, las cuales eran: destruir a los discípulos de Ryouzanpaku.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-..-.-.-.-.-**

Hola que tal

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

Como ven, la historia ya esta avanzando

Espero que no hayan perdido el interés en mi historia y me sigan dando

Próximamente **Capitulo 8 Cumpleaños e Invitación Helada**


	9. Cumpleaños e Invitacion Helada

Hola de nuevo

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y me da mucho gusto tener muchos comentarios y seguidores.

Espero que le capitulo sea de su agrado.

 **-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-**

 **-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 8 Cumpleaños e Invitación Helada**

En algun lugar alejado de todo contacto con el mundo exterior, dos jóvenes de casi la misma edad se encontraban reunidos, uno sentado sobre un barandal mientras otro se encontraba sentado en una silla

 **\- Entonces…. Dices que sabes como enfrentar al discípulo del Ryouzanpaku –** hablaba Shou a una persona

 **\- Claro Sparna –** hablo alguien cubierto con una capucha entre verde y su cara era dificil de ver, lo unico que se le podia apreciar era una especie de arete en forma de pequeñitas campanas **– Ese discípulo más fuerte no tendrá oportunidad contra mí.**

* * *

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Era una agradable mañana de verano, para ser precisos, 3 de julio, el sol brillaba, el viento soplaba otorgando una agradable brisa.

Tres personas se encontraban caminando por las calles de Tokyo, para ser más precisos, a un lugar en particular, debido a que cierto alienígena los habia citado a los tres a una especie de karaoke o algo así.

 **\- No entiendo porque ese tonto de Nijima nos habrá citado –** decía Kenichi con humo y chispas saliendo de nariz y oídos.

 **\- Vamos Kenichi, quizás es solo para convivir –** decía Miu **\- *susurro* La ultima vez que estaríamos reunidos en un karaoke, fue cuando sucedió el secuestro de Ari-chan –** dijo Miu en un ligero susurro a Kenichi.

 **\- Esta bien Miu, no tienes que hablar bajo –** dijo Ari quien se encontraba delante de ellos

Miu/Kenichi **\- ¡¿Ekk?! –** ambos se sorprendieron, no querían inquietar a Ari.

 **\- No se preocupen –** dijo Ari quedando de frente de ambos

 **\- Pero es que… no queríamos que recordaras aquella experiencia –** decia Miu.

 **-No se preocupen, ya han pasado 4 meses desde aquel incidente, hasta ahora no ha pasado nada malo –** dijo Ari **– Aunque….. –** dijo un poco con una cara algo nerviosa **– No niego que me dio un poco de miedo, no tanto por mi, sino por… Shinichi –** lo ultimo que dijo fue con una expresión de tristeza porque tenia miedo de que su hermanito saliera lastimado.

 **\- Ari –** dijo Miu viendo como la prima de Kenichi se habia puesto un poco nerviosa por aquella experiencia.

 **\- Bueno….¡animo! Lo que no te mata, te fortalece, además, tenemos una reunión de amigos ¿No? –** dijo Ari girándose para ir hacia adelante **\- ¡Andando!**

 **\- ¡Ari!**

Kenichi habia jalado a Ari con cuidado porque tenia a Shinichi en brazos protectores

 **\- No te preocupes, siempre te protegeremos** – decia con un abrazo protector hacia su prima

 **-Gracias ^^**

Los 3 seguían caminando hasta que llegaron al lugar donde Nijima les señalo en su extraña invitación, el karaoke se llamaba Nieve –Sakura (raro).

Al entrar, se dieron cuenta de que todo se encontraba apagado. Era raro. No habia nadie, hasta que de repente, las luces se encendieron.

Por instinto Kenichi y Miu se pusieron en ofensiva delante de Ari y Shinichi, dispuesto a protegerlos, pero….

 **\- ~~¡HOLA!~~**

¡O.o! Kenichi y Miu con la boca más que abierta. Delante de ellos 3 se encontraban reunidos: Nijima, Matsuei, Kamioka, otros de Shinpaku, Siegfried, Kisara, Takeda, Ukita, Shiratori, Tanimoto, Freya, las Valkyrias, Thor, … espera ¡¿Tanimoto?! Normalmente ese lobo solitario siempre estaba fuera de los locos planes del alienígena, pero esta vez se encontraba sentado en una mesa… esperen ¡¿Freya y sus secuaces junto a Thor?

Era cierto. Desde el incidente de la batalla contra Ragnarok, habían ganado nuevos aliados y los que antes habían sido puños, se habían unido a la Alianza Shinpaku, aunque no podían negar que les sorprendían la presencia de esas personas.

 **\- LOCO ALIENIGENA ¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?!** – decía Kenichi mientras se encontraba agitando a Nijima por la locura que estaba planeando **\- ¡CASI NOS DAS UN SUSTO!**

 **\- Tranquilo Kenichi, solo quiero invitar a tu prima a nuestra reunion–** dijo Nijima mientras mostraba en su agenda la fotografía del lugar al que irían en la primera semana de vacaciones de verano.

Nijima empezó a hacer sus típicas introducciones sobre que la reunión tenia como propósito de que se prepararan y que entrenaran arduamente ya que el habia estado investigando sobre el enemigo y que debido a la presencia del líder del grupos de discípulos de YAMI conocidos como YOMI, estaba empezando a desencadenar una serie de eventos impactantes que ponía en riesgo a la alianza y que la reunión tambien incluia que supieran lo que el habia estado investigando sobre algunas de las identidades, a pesar de seguir en proceso y en confirmación .

Kenichi obvio que empezó sus intentos fallidos de golpear a Nijima por hablar de esas cosas con su prima presente. Los demás también querían golpear al alienígena porque seguía con sus incoherencias, aunque no iban a desaprovechar ni la comida ni el lugar. Sin embargo, Tanimoto estaba por retirarse ya que el a su juicio no estaba ahí porque quisiera….pero era porque sabia que la prima de Kenichi estaría ahí aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

Pero en eso, Nijima dio otro aviso muy importante haciendo que todos le prestaran atención y ese aviso incluia que la prima de Kenichi debía de estar presente y que ella era relevante

 **\- ¡NIJIMA, QUE QUIERES HACERLE! –** decía Kenichi

 **\- ¡ALIENIGENA DEMENTE!¡QUE PRETENDES! –** decía Tanimoto a punto de golpearlo no solo por llamarlo a la reunión de los descerebrados, aunque en el fondo si los considerara sus amigos, sino porque pretendía meter a la prima de Kenichi.

Ella era muy importante para el, era alguien realmente dulce y adorable y linda, espera…..¿Qué? _"Rayos, estoy diciendo cosas sin sentido, debe de ser por estar cerca de estos mensos"_ pensaba Natsu avergonzado pero no perceptible para los demás.

 **\- Tranquilo mi amigo Kenichi, ¿Qué, no me diras que se te olvido el cumpleaños de la tierna Ariadna, verdad? –** dijo Nijma

 **\- ¿Eh? –** Ari y Kenichi se sorprendieron

Esto tambien sorprendio a todo el mundo y cuando digo todo el mundo, es todo el mundo. Nijima decía que, debido al incidente del secuestro de Ariadna, el cumpleaños de la misma que fue por el 18 de marzo, no se habia podido celebrar su cumpleaños. Ante la cara de sorpresa de los primos, Nijima dijo que habia investigado bien, lo normal, edad, cumpleaños, familia, nombre. Solo eso habia investigado.

 **\- Y como regalo, será esto –** dijo Nijma mientras sacaba una invitación con la foto de unas montañas nevadas **\- Es una invitación a un paseo escolar en unas montañas nevadas de Okinawa**

 **\- Oh….gracias Nijima, pero….¿No creen que se vería extraño que una adulta vaya al viaje de estudiantes de instituto que apenas entraran a la universidad? –** decía Ari algo apenada de que ella, no siendo una estudiante fuera a un viaje escolar de fin de año

 **\- No tienes que preocuparte por eso –** decía Nijima con una mirada de que hiso algo **\- Wuahahahaha, con mis poderes de alienígena, he logrado otorgarte un lugar en el autobús**

 **\- ¿Eh?¿En serio?**

Nadie sabia con exactitud como fue posible, pero solo habían pasado como 10 minutos, y gracias a Matsuei, Kamioka entre otros miembros de Shinpaku, habían sacado de quien sabe donde muchas botanas, bebidas y un gran pastel de fresas y moras azules.

Algunos se encontraban cantando en el karaoke, otros comiendo como los subordinados de Kisara y de la Alianza Shinpaku, Miu con Kenichi se encontraban sentados con Ariadna ya que querían hablar de muchas cosas además de jugar con el pequeño Shinichi.

 **\- ¡Kyyaa!¡Lindo! –** las valkyrias estaban que gritaban de la emoción al ver al pequeño bebe como jugaba y reia.

Kisara se habia encariñado con ambos primos, pero mas con Shinichi ya que le parecía como un pequeño y tierno gatito. Takeda y Ukita se encontraban persiguiéndose porque el primero le habia quitado una salchicha al otro.

 **\- ¡~~La~Lala~lalalala~lalalalala~~! –** empezó a cantar Siegfried mientras se acercaba a la cumpleañera **\- La música de la celebración es la mejor, sobre todo, cuando se trata de alguien tan encantadora -** Dijo Siegfried mientras hacia como una especie de espectáculo de magia para Ariadna la cual quedo maravillada y le aplaudio, haciendo que este se sonrojara por aquella dulce mirada.

Dicha acción no paso desapercibida por cierto ex – puño (Hermit), pues Tanimoto se sentía extraño y aun le costaba saber porque Ariadna le causaba esas emociones.

Las horas pasaban y la convivencia era muy armonica, Kisara al fin habia conocido a la famosa prima de Shirahama, de la que tanto le habían hablado.

Tanimoto se encontraba apartado del resto, con su típica expresión de si te acercas de te mato, pero eso no era suficiente para intimidar a cierta chica de cabello caramelo.

 **\- ¡Natsu!**

Esa era Ari quien se encontraba de frente a el y a quien habia sorprendido de ver en que momento habia aparecido. Quizás porque la chica no tenia intenciones de ataque o algo similar.

 **\- Ariadna –** dijo Natsu sorprendido de ver tan cerca a la mencionada

 **\- Ven Natsu, estamos por partir el pastel**

Antes de que el ex sexto puño de Ragnarok pudiera decir algo más, fue halado de la mano por la joven de ahora 22 años, mientras tenia una sonrisa en la cara. Quizás solo esa vez, se quedaría con ellos a pesar de sus negativas poco convencionales.

 **\- Natsu, gracias por estar aquí –** dijo Ariadna con una cálida

 **\- De…nada ¬/¬ -** dijo Natsu un poco sonrojado

Todo el mundo se encontraba entre risas hasta que Ariadna, Shinichi y Miu se empezaron a despedir diciendo que debían retirarse pero que agradecían mucho la fiesta, sobre todo la prima de Kenichi, quien ya se habia ganado a todos siendo una amiga más, excepto quizás para una o dos personas; cierto boxeador y cierto joven multimillonario, quienes durante el transcurso de la fiesta de cumpleaños habían estado más que fascinados con la presencia de la joven.

En algun lugar de los suburbios de Tokyo, habia un lugar muy peculiar donde no se podia considerar una casa como tal, debido a que tenia un letrero que decia DOJO, sin embargo, tampoco se podia considerar un dojo ya que dentro de aquel lugar no habían personas normales que enseñaran artes marciales por deporte. Estas personas enseñan artes marciales mas que como deporte, es un modo de vivir, conocido como: RYOUZANPAKU.

En aquel lugar, despues de la celebración de cumpleaños que Ariadna habia tenido, se sentía algo cansada pero feliz, fue un gran cumpleaños, sobre todo porque lo habia pasado con personas importantes para ella.

Al llegar, Ari estaba por despedirse para irse a bañar con Shinichi, sin embargo, le sorprendio ver todas las luces apagadas. Era extraño, siempre se escuchaba a los maestros, jugando, hablando. Pudo haber pensado que harian salido, aunque lo veía poco probable ya que no creía que salieran los 6 maestros juntos dejando el Dojo solo

 **\- ¿A donde habran ido?** – pregunto Ari curiosa de ver todas las luces apagadas del Ryouzanpaku

 **\- Quizás estén dormidos**

 **\- No creo Miu, siempre estan despiertos**

 **\- Les parece si los buscamos –** sugirió Ari

 **\- ¡Si!**

 **\- Ire a ver en la cocina –** dijo Miu

 **\- Yo ire a ver a sus habitaciones –** dijo Kenichi

 **\- Entonces yo iré al Dojo –** se ofrecio Ari.

Los tres se dividieron, Ari caminaba al dojo de entenamientos para buscar a los maestros de Kenichi y Miu. Se preguntaba si se les habrá presentado algo, pero bueno, no estaba mal revisat.

Caminaba hacia el dojo para buscarlos, pero lo debía de hacer con cuidado, ya que Shinichi, en la fiesta que se le festejo a ella habia queadado agotado y se encontraba durmiendo.

Estaba empezando a abrir la puerta y cuando la abrió **….**

 **\- ¡FELICIDADES!**

 **\- ¿Ah?**

Ari quedo sorprendida. Las luces se habían encendido de repente mostrando a los maestros del Ryouzanpaku reunidos con Kenichi y Miu quienes sostenían un pequeño pastel que decia: ¡ _FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ARIADNA!_

Ari se sorprendio mucho no solo por verlos a todos reunidos, sino porque Hayato Furinji le explico ante su cara de sorpresa que Miu y Kenichi ya les habían dicho sobre su cumpleaños que no se habia podido celebrar y que por eso, habían planeado una fiesta sorpresa para ella y que la invitación de Shinpaku fue oportuna y sirvió para que los maestros pudieran prepararse junto a sus dos discípulos para prepararle su fiesta sorpresa.

Asi que, ese mismo dia se volvió a tener otra fiesta donde ahora era un poco mas intima, en familia, porque a pesar de no ser de la misma sangre, los maestros del Ryounzapaku se volvieron parte de su familia.

Cuando los chicos nos dijeron sobre tu cumpleaños tuvieron la idea de querer hacerte una pequeña fiesta sorpresa

 **\- Gracias Sr. Hayato, pero… los amigos de Kenichi y Miu me celebraron y además mi cumpleaños ya pasó**

 **\- Nunca es tarde para celebrar un cumpleaños aunque tarde ¿No crees? –** decia Hayato Furinji.

 **\- Apachai ha querido celebrar el cumpleaños de Ari**

 **\- Quiero comer el pastel que Miu y Kenichi cocinaron –** decia Shigure mientras mostraba una cuchara lista para comer pastel

 **\- Deberías dejar que se te celebre tu cumpleaños ¿No crees? –** decia Sakaki como no queriendo la cosa mientras tomaba su cerveza.

 **\- Linda Ari,….. me dejaras tomarte fotos por tu cumpleaños verdad –** decia el Maestro Ma mientras sacaba su cámara y los ojos le brillaban.

 **\- ¡MAESTRO! –** dijeron Kenichi y Miu enojados porque Ma Kensei sacara su cámara, pero Shigure se la rompió.

 **\- Muchas gracias ^/^**

Entre risas y platicas, Ari les empezó a decir a todos que no estaba segura de ir a ese paseo, las temperaturas eran demasiado para llevar a un bebe y no dejaría a Shinichi solo, sin embargo, Akisame le dijo que de vez en cuando era bueno que se divirtiera la jovencita y que si ella gustaba podia dejarles a ellos a su hermanito a su cuidado mientras ella iba con Miu y Kenichi.

Ari les dijo que si es no era abusar de la amabilidad de ellos, pues Shinichi es su responsabilidad, pero Hayato dijo que no, además, el ya tenia experiencia cuidando de un bebe (de Miu), por lo que le dijo que se divirtiera mucho.

 **\- Será mejor ir a dormir –** dijo Ari levantándose para irse a dormir con Shinichi **– Muy buenas noches a todos y gracias por la fiesta, se los agradezco**

Ari se despidio de todos dándoles un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida para ir a dormir, aunque lo consideraron un acto muy tierno, a la prima de Kenichi se le olvidaba que estaba en Japon y que a veces un beso en la mejilla podia vergonzar.

Ari, de verdad que era tierna, ella y Kenichi eran iguales, personas extraordinarias que podían cambiar la vida de uno.

La fiesta habia sido grandiosa, dejaron que Ma Kensei tomara fotos, no pervertidas, sobre la fiesta y la que mejor destacaba era una donde en el siguiente orden habían aparecido en la foto, con un sincronizador para que la foto se tomara sola: Hayato, Akisame, Sakakiy Ma, parados detrás de todos

Miu, Kenichi, Ari cargando a Shinichi en brazos, Apachai, Shigure sentados

* * *

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

A pesar de estar en la estación de verano, habían lugares altos de Japon, para ser precisos, montañas donde aun caía nieve, por lo que eran lugares idóneos para paseos escolares destinados al esquí.

Un enorme autobús iba llegando a aquel lugar lejos de las enormes ciudades donde odia seguir cayendo nieve.

Del interior del autobús salían muchos estudiantes que se encontraban felices por poder esquiar y disfrutar de sus vacaciones, ya que en uno o dos meses entrarían a la universidad.

Entre los alumnos se encontraba: Kenichi, Miu, Nijima y Tanimoto, pero tambien se encontraba una joven muy conocida por el grupo

 **\- ¡Woah! Increíble –** dijo Ari vestida con una chamarra para temperaturas muy bajas **– Este lugar es enorme**

 **\- ¿Te gusta? –** pregunto Kenichi

 **\- ¡Me encanta! –** decía Ari maravillada del lugar, era la primera vez que se encontraba en un lugar asi. Kenichi solo pudo sonreir.

 **-Gracias, pero sobre todo, Nijima –** dijo la prima de Kenichi al chico - Gracias

 **\- Jejejeje…. No hay de que**

 **\- Atención todo** el mundo - hablo el director captando la atención de todos los alumnos **\- El Hotel esta por acá para el registro.**

Así, pasaron las horas durante aquel viaje escolar de fin de año y de la ultima vez que serian estudiantes de instituto y se volverían estudiantes de universidad.

Los chicos de divertían, algunos jugaban con bolas de nieve, Kenichi no sabia esquiar muy bien que se dijera, pero en lo que respectaba a Miu y Tanimoto, ambos eran todos unos profesionales.

Ari no era mala esquiando, pero tampoco era toda una profesional, estaba bien.

Las horas asi pasaron, estar en el hotel en sus respectivas habitaciones, luego siguiendo un itinerario que era divertirse a excepción de ir a las horas indicadas para ingerir alimentos.

Tanimoto como siempre mostraba su faceta de alumno ejemplar en frente de otros, pero a pesar de eso, con Ari no mostraba ninguna cara falsa, era la misma cara que mostro como cuando conocio a Honoka. Convivir con ella era como hacerlo relajarse y que muy inconsciente o consciente, se percatara que siempre lo que necesito eran amigos, sobre todo, personas como Kenichi y Ari.

Ari le habia pedido a Natsu si le enseñaba como esquiaba ya que le gustaria aprender del mientras lo observa ya que dice que así es más fácil. Natsu solo bufó, no porque le molestara, sino porque le sonrojaba un poco la presencia de la chica.

El grupo seguía en sus actividades de nieve, sin saber que eran observados.

 **\- Eres increíble Natsu –** decía Ari al terminar de observar como habia esquiado Natsu **-¿A que edad aprendiste a esquiar?**

 **\- Mmm….¬/¬…. A los 8 años –** decia Natsu solo ocultando su rubor bajo sus gafas de esquiar.

 **\- ¡Waoh! Eras bien pequeño -** dijo Ari con ternura haciendo que Natsu solo se ajustara más sus lentes de esqui **\- ¿Y tu Miu?**

 **\- Desde que viajaba con mi abuelo, en uno de nuestros viajes –** decía Miu

 **\- Me siento fuera de lugar –** decia en un pequeño susuror

 **\- Oh vamos Kenichi –** le decia Ari animando a su primo **\- No debes sentirte así**

 **\- ¡Wuahaha! si quieren mi opinión, yo tengo el don natural, fui maestro de Tanimoto….**

Antes de que Nijima pudiera seguir parloteando, su cara termino estampada contra la nieve.

Todo habia pasado rápido, Natsu habia hecho que Ariadna se girara y en esa oportunidad logro darle un buen golpe en la cabeza a Nijima por las tonterías que estaba diciendo y luego, como sino nada habia vuelto a su posición inicial como si nunca se hubiera movido

" _Pobre"_ _^^?'_ pensó preocupada Miu con una gotita en la cabeza.

" _Eso te lo mereces"_ pensó Kenichi **– Te preocupa que mi prima te vea verdad –** dijo Kenichi en un susurro para molestar a Tanimoto

Pero en vez de que Tanimoto reaccionara como siempre reacciona, lo unico que hiso fue solo acomodar sus guantes con una mirada que Kenichi describiría entre analítica y perdida.

" _Que…..no reacciono como normalmente lo hace… aguarden… será que….. nah, es imposible, si le agrada pero no lo creo"_ pensaba Kenichi ante la actitud de Tanimoto, algo en su interior hiso que le diera un vuelco por pensar que quizás Tanimoto tenia un interés en su prima, pero no podia ser cierto ¿Verdad?

 **\- ¿Todo bien?¿Que le paso a Nijima?¿Esta bien? –** dijo Ari hincándose un poco mientras veía como Nijima seguía aun boca abajo.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por ese alienígena – dijo Tanimoto como si nada mientras la levantaba de seguir observando al tonto alienígena.

Pasaron los horas, Miu, Kenichi y Ari se encontraban en una parte algo alejada del resto de los demás ya que Kenichi estaba todavía practicando mas para esquiar mejor, en eso, habían escuchado como algo caia sobre la nieve para descubrir que se trataba de una pequeñita niña extranjera.

El grupo se le acercó para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, entre otras preguntas sobre con quien venia, si estaba sola, si podían ayudarla.

En eso, un sujeto esquiando paso cerca de Miu y casi la lastima, pero ella lo esquivo con facilidad, sin embargo, lo otro que paso fue rápido para Miu, aunque mas bien fue inesperado.

La niña, Ari y Kenichi cayeron al vacio, solo Miu pudo observar como Kenichi habia alcanzado a tomar de la mano a Ari antes de que ambos calleran.

 **\- ¡Kenichi, Ari!**

Miu fue colina debajo para buscar a ambos y a la niñita perdida extranjera.

" _Rayos, mi abuelo me pidió cuidar a ambos"_ pensaba Miu preocupada por la seguridad de ambos, asi que siguió su camino saltando por arboles para llegar a ambos que se encontraban en un teleférico en movimiento. _"Menos mal que Shinichi esta al cuidado de los maestros"_

Miu no sabia a donde pararían pero el hecho de que el teleférico estuviera en movimiento no presagiaba nada bueno, no solo era buscar a ambos primos, sino tambien buscar a la pequeña perdida.

Miu al llegar a la cima, le empezó a hablar a Kenichi ya que al parecer estaba inconsciente logrando hacer que se diera cuenta de que se encontraban en un teleférico en movimiento sin nadie quien aparentemente lo estuviera operando, pero por otro lado, Ariadna se encontraba inconsciente hasta que lograron despertarla y la mencionada empezó a preguntar que habia sucedido, asi que empezaron a explicarle todo lo que habia pasado mas no sabían como habían terminado en ese lugar.

Escucharon un ruido y era ese de que el teleférico paró debido a que llegaron a lo alto del lugar.

Los 3 se encontraban en quien sabe donde y sin tener con quien mas comunicarse, por fortuna tenían sus abrigos, de lo contrario se hubieran estado muriendo de frio por la altura.

Lo unico que les quedaba era buscar una salida y buscar a la pequeña niñita, sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a empeorar debido a que de repente Miu comenzó a sentir mal con la temperatura muy elevada. Es decir, le habia dado fiebre, asi que Kenichi con ayuda de Ari se la llevo en la espalda.

 **\- Ari, por favor, tomate de mi mano, no te separes –** dijo Kenich, como podia sostener a Miu, extendia su mano izquierda a su prima.

 **\- Si Kenichi –** dijo Ari tomándole de la mano mientras ambos iban caminando hasta lo que alcanzaban a ver a los lejos que se trataba de otro hotel en el lugar de las montañas de Okinawa.

Aunque era un hotel extraño, debido a que tenia un camino de tela fina muy colorida

 **\- Me siento como en un parque temático O.o**

 **\- Jejeje…. Yo tambien Kenichi ^^?**

Ambos primos seguían tomados de la mano y siguieron caminando cargando a Miu, en dirección a aquel hotel, con tal de poder buscar ayuda, sin saber que se estaban acercando a algo más peligroso que pondría sus vidas en peligro.

Mientras por otro lado, un par de alumnos se habían percatado de la falta de los 3 mencionados y en la mejor oportunidad, fueron a buscarlos a lo alto de la montaña rentada por el millonario desconocido.

Sea lo que fuera que los hubiera llevado ariiba, no presagiaba nada bueno y a como diera lugar Tanimoto los buscaría y traería de vuelta. Kenichi no podia desaparecer ya que tenia un combate pendiente con el y Ari….. no quería imaginarse que la joven se encontrara en peligro de nuevo.

Ya habia perdido a alguien importante para el y aunque no lo admitiera, Kenichi y su prima Ari eran muy importantes para el al igual que los demás.

No pudo salvar a Kaede, pero no los perdería, a ninguno, sobre todo a Ari… quien le habia cautivado por completo.

 **-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y que no le pierdan el gusto

Quizás fue corto y algo lento….. quizás puedan tomarlo como la introducción para el próximo capitulo, además, de vez en cuando algunos momentos de tranquilidad se merecen los personajes.

Pero en los futuros capítulos verán que habrá un poco mas de emoción pero a la vez algo mas de intriga, cosa que me reservo hasta que lleguen esos capítulos.

Próximamente

 **Capítulo 9 Montañas Nevadas: Enemigo Peligroso.**


	10. Montañas Nevadas: Enemigo Peligroso

¡Hola a todo el mundo, he regresado!

Me da gusto que sigan mi historia y no se hayan aburrido

Espero que les vaya gustando

Ya tenia el capitulo desde hace 2 meses , pero tuve que hacer una enorme modificación para que tuviera sentido la historia

Les repito que no es fiel al manga/anime... quizás hayan algunos spoilers pero no es como si fuera tal cual, tengo que adaptarle para que mi o mis Ocs se adapten a la historia.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Capítulo 9 Montañas Nevadas. Enemigo Peligroso.**

Kenichi cargando Miu en su espalda y Ari agarrada de su mano se encontraban de frente a la puerta principal de aquel hotel alejado de los otros hoteles y cabañas.

Las puertas se habían abierto y decidieron entrar para resguardarse del frio, aunque Kenichi tenia un mal presentimiento, algo no le agradaba de ese hotel que sus puertas estuvieran "abiertas", se supone que el lugar era alquilado ¿Cómo era posible que se supiera que tendrían visitas?

Ambos siguieron su rumbo hasta que llegaron a otra puerta en donde habían dos hombres parados como su fueran guardias, al ver a los recién llegados, les abrieron la puerta dándoles paso a un gran salon y lo que Kenichi y Ari vieron los dejo mas que sorprendidos.

Habían sido recibidos por una gran cantidad de personas con poca ropa, quizás del medio oriente o en alguna parte de donde se encuentra Tailandia o taiwan, no podían saber con exactitud, lo que si sabían era que venían de un lugar donde hacia demasiado calor.

 **\- Bienvenidos**

Ambos vieron que enfrente de ellos en lo que parecía ser una especie de trono, habia un joven como de unos 17 o 18 años, con unos aretes curiosos, una capa morada, de piel bronceada y cabello negro rizado y en su cabeza parecía tener lo que era una corona.

 **\- Bienvenidos sean –** dijo aquel joven **– Mi nombre es Jahan Rihan, rey del Tidat**

" _¿Tidat?"_ pensaron ambos primos al escuchar que aquel chico era un rey, pero bueno.

 **\- Por favor, tomen asiento por favor, no me gustaria que mis invitados se encontraran cansados –** ofrecio el joven rey sentado en su trono.

En eso, una música extranjera comenzó a sonar y varias mujeres con vestimentas ceremoniales o de baile comenzaron su danza.

Ariadna y Kenichi solo tenían unas gotitas en la cabeza ya que no sabían que hacer, pero en eso, sintieron como unos guardias los guiaban a unos sillones muy comodos, en realidad demasiado comodos.

Aunque solo hubieran pasado unos minutos, sentían que habían pasado horas desde que llegaron a ese hotel rentado por aquel joven de la edad de Kenichi y Miu y que se hacia llamar rey de un reino llamado Tidat.

 **\- Oh vaya, no esperaba tener a una invitada extra en mis aposentos**

Miu y Kenichi sabían que se referia a Ari. Eso aumento mas la angustia de ambos ya que ella estaba en peligro

 **\- Pero lo hará más interesante**

El joven llamado Rahan comenzó a hablarles de muchas cosas, entre ellas estaban el hecho de decirles que le gustaria probar que tan fuertes podían ser los discípulos de Ryouzanpaku.

Sin esperar, Kenichi y Miu se pusieron en posición ofensiva (Miu con dificultad dado por su fiebre) y protegían a Ariadna a la cual cubrían con sus manos para evitar que alguien se le acercara.

Los servidores del supuesto rey o príncipe o lo que fuera comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente y dispuestos a atacar, sobre todo a atacar a Kenichi por ser el discípulo de Ryouzanpaku.

Miu, a pesar de encontrarse enferma, podia combatir a los subordinados y Kenichi…. Woah….si no fuera porque Miu lo estaba viendo no lo creería.

Kenichi estaba dándoles buena batalla a esos subordinados. 3 llegaban hacia el dispuestos a acabarlo, pero Kenichi tenia una mirada seria y decidida, mientras los esquivaba y los golpeaba, sin dejarlos muertos, solo era para que los dejaran en paz.

" _Kenich…. Pareciera otra persona, pero porque_ …" eran los pensamientos de Miu.

Sin embargo, al ver como Kenichi peleaba mientras regresba a una posición inicial, se dio cuenta de que era por proteger a Ari.

Miu sonrio. Sabia que Kenichi era alguien muy valiente desde que lo conocio, sin embargo, no podia evitar que tambien se sorprendio mucho. Kenichi era una persona totalmente diferente cuando se trataba de sus primos. Ya lo habia visto cuando se trataba de su familia nuclear, pero… con la presencia de Ari y Shinichi, era totalmente diferente. Tenia un aire diferente, audaz y seductor.

 _O/ / / o "Kenichi…"_ aquel pensamiento hiso que Miu se sonrojara.

Era muy dificil para ambos. Eran muchos y Miu estaba debilitada por la fiebre, por lo que, debían de escapar del lugar con Ari a salvo.

Asi que, Miu logro derrumbar un pilar haciendo que sus enemigos se preocuparan mas por evadirlo, asi eso les daría tiempo de escapar por la ventana y salir de aquel lugar y llegar con sus amigos.

Kenichi, Miu y Ari, con la tremenda ventisca que habia, buscaban la forma de llegar a algun teleférico que les permitiera bajar la montaña.

El camino que seguían era dificil, la oscuridad de la noche y la fuerte ventisca de nieve no ayudaba mucho para la visibilidad. En eso, escucharon unos ruidos extraños, eran motores.

La poca visibilidad que tenían no les facilitaba en nada, pero las luces de lo que parecían ser motos de nieve iban acercándose a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

Una moto llegó más rápido cerca de ellos y de ella salio saltando el famoso chico príncipe Rahan dirigiendo un ataque hacia Kenichi, solo que, de no ser porque Kenichi apena pudo esquivarlo hubiera salido gravemente lastimado, incluso hubiera muerto

 **\- ¡KENICHI! -** dijo Ari corriendo hacia su primo para tratar de ayudarlo en lo que pudiera **-¿Estas bien?**

 **\- Si…. Tranquila Ari -** decia Kenichi mientras se levantaba **\- Que… fue….. eso…**

Rahan se encontraba en frente de ellos preparándose para dar otro ataque.

 **\- Kenichi cuidado….. ese es un ataque muy peligroso, es el silicat… es….el arte marcial con el que mi abuelo ha sufrido –** decia Miu mientras respiraba con dificultad.

 **\- ¿Que?**

Kenichi no lo podia creer. El venerable, el abuelo de Miu, ese super hombre mas rápido que el viento, mas fuerte que todos sus maestros juntos… ese hombre.. habia sufrido contra un arte marcial, y no cualquiera, sino el Silicat.

" _No puede ser… ese viejo… de verdad….¿Sufrió?"_ pensaba Kenichi atónito

Trataba de mantenerse en poses ofensivas en contra de Rahan y sus secuaces, aunque era dificil tomando en consideración que debían proteger a Ari. Sin embargo, no contaban con que otras motos de nueve sonaban muy cerca de ellos y de una de ellas salio disparada una soga que se llebvo jalando a Miu amarrada.

 **\- ¡MIU! –** Gritaron Kenichi y Ari preocupados por la nieta de Hayato Furinji.

 **\- Ari, por favor, quédate detrás de mi –** decia Kenichi mientras se preparaba para pelear contra Jihan

 **\- Es hora de que enfrentes tu destino, discípulo de Ryouzanpaku –** decía el príncipe del Tidat mientras se preparaba para atacar a Kenichi

Pero antes de que algo más sucediera, una bola de nieve chocó contra la cara del príncipe. Dicha bola de nieve habia venido de cierta castaña detrás de Kenichi.

 **\- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A LANZARLE NIEVE AL HEREDERO DEL REINO DEL TIDAT, TU MOCOSA!¡PAGARAS POR TU ATREVIMIENTO!**

 **\- ¡DEJALA!**

Jihan se lanzo directamente a Ari con toda la intención del mundo de lastimarla. Kenichi no lo iba a permitir.

Un combate reñido entre Kenichi y Jihan se estaba dando, mientras Ari permanecia detrás de su primo quien le estaba protegiendo con toda la fuerza que podia dar. No iba a permitir que nadie la lastimara.

Un ruido de un motor se escuchaba acercándose al duo de primos. Ambos al percatarse, se dieron de que: ¡ERA MIU!¡ESTABA A SALVO!

Kenichi trató de hacer una ultima técnica, la cual función y logro despistar un poco a Jihan, lo suficiente como para que el y Ari pudieran escapar.

 **\- ¡Ari, ven! –** dijo Kenichi mientras tomaba de la mano a su prima

 **\- ¡AHORA! –** era el grito de Miu **\- ¡Kenichi, Ari, salten! –** Ari y Kenichi saltaron en dirección hacia la motoneta, cayendo justo en el lugar.

El trio siguió su camino en la moto de nieve escapando de los hombres del Tidat.

 **\- Miu te estas tambaleando -** dijo Kenichi tratando de mantener estable a Miu.

 **\- Estoy bien**

 **\- Miu, por favor deja que maneje la mo….**

Ari no pudo continuar porque sintió un terrible escalofrío. Se agarró de la manga de la chaqueta de Kenichi mientras temblaba ligeramente.

No hubiera querido temblar, pero no pudo evitarlo _"La sensación de la mirada…. Es fría…. Me recuerda a …..no tranquila…. Pero… es casi identica"_ Ari solo apretó mas los ojos mientras mas se agarraba a Kenichi

Kenichi sintió que su prima temblaba de frio, no supo porque, pero despues de analizarlo un poco, tambien pudo deducir lo mismo.

" _Ari sintió lo mismo que yo"_ pensaba Kenichi mientras aun seguía sintiendo esa horrible y terrorífica mirada a sus espaldas _"Es una horrible sensación, una fira mirada"_

Sin saber que aquella mirada venia de un hombre con una mascara extraña y se encontraba comiendo una fruta

Habían recorrido quizás varios kilómetros si es que o habían andado en círculos o se habían perdido. Siguieron caminando hasta que vieron a lo lejos una especie de base que indicaba que habia un teleférico. Sin dudarlo, se dirigieron hacia ese lugar hasta que se percataron de que estaba vacío.

Genial, no habia nadie que les pudiera ayudar. Pero al menos, Kenichi debía de mantener a salvo, tanto a Ari como a Miu, asi que busco un compartimiento para dejar a ambas chicas a salvo.

 **\- Aquí estarán a salvo Ari**

 **\- Kenichi…..**

 **\- Estare bien Ari –** decia Kenichi preparándose para enfrentarse a Rahan **\- Por favor, Miu y tu no deben de hacer ningun ruido**

 **\- ¡Kenichi! –** dijo Ari deteniendo de un pedazo de la chaqueta a Kenichi **– Cuidate –** le dijo una sonrisa pero a la vez tenia una expresión preocupada.

 **\- Si, regresare –** decia Kenichi mientras abrazaba a Ari y se despagaba.

Kenichi se encontraba saliendo y cerrando levemente la puerta para evitar hacer ruido por si el enemigo se encontraba cerca.

 **\- No… Ken-chan… no….-** decia Miu tratando de levantarse del suelo

 **\- Miu, tranquila, recuesta tu cabeza en mis piernas –** decía Ari procurando a Miu para que pudiera curarse mas rápido **\- Kenichi estará bien**

Sin embargo, Ari no sabia del verdadero motivo por el cual Miu se encontraba extremadamente preocupada por Kenichi y eso era debido a un trauma que vivio, hace muchos años en una noche de fuerte tormenta invernal.

" _Por favor Kenichi, cuídate"_ pensaba Ari. Aunque no dudara de su primo, le preocupaba mucho su _"Debo cuidar de Miu hasta que Kenichi regrese"_

Kenichi se encontraba preparado para enfrentarse a Jihan, ya que se imaginaba que no tardarían mucho en dar con el y efectivamente, el famoso príncipe con muchos de sus secuaces.

Otra nueva batalla se estaba dando, Kenichi sabia que debía de dar todo, Ari y Miu estarían en un grave peligro si no los retenia.

Pero era muy dificil, Jihan cada vez era mas fuerte y le daba una batalla dificil, ademas de que lo estaba lastimando más, unos ataques mas y Kenichi terminaría muerto, pues sentía TODA LA INTENCION DE MATAR de Jihan con sus ataques.

Kenichi seguía dando batalla, pero sentía que no podia mas, sin embargo, antes de otro ataque, unos ruidos de golpes y gritos se escucharon a espalda de Kenichi y Jihan.

 **\- No deberías de ser tan altanero –** era una voz con tono burlon

En lo alto de las escaleras, a la altura de donde se encontraba el teleférico, se encontraban Nijima y Natsu.

 **\- Parece que llegamos justo para la fiesta –** dijo Nijima mientras tenia una bola de nieve preparada

 **\- ¿Ustedes quienes se creen? ¿Ayudando a su amigo?**

 **\- No digas estupideces, estoy aquí porque te has llevado a mi presa –** hablo Tanimoto mientras tenia esa mirada de "TE MATARE"

Otra gran pelea se estaba dando, mientras Kenichi peleaba contra Jihan sin intervención de sus secuaces, Tanimoto y Nijima se encontraban combatiendo contra los secuaces, claro Nijima con sus tácticas de nieve con rocas y otras formas de escapar para que el enemigo no lo atraparan.

El equipo del Katsenjukin ahora se encontraba en una mayor ventaja, Kenichi habia logrado descubrir un punto débil en Jihan, sin embargo, este no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y menos contra un "plebeyo", por lo que agarro de sorpresa a Kenichi, tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia el haciendo que ambos cayeran al vacio.

 **\- No puede ser.. mi peon… ¿Murio?**

El comentario de Nijima provoco que recibiera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Tanimoto.

Tanitmo empezó a decirle que era imposible que Kenichi muriera por algo asi.

Estaba abriendo la puerta del teleférico y se dio cuenta de que se ahí estaban Miu y Ari.

 **\- Natsu –** era la voz de sorpresa de Ari al ver a Natsu enfrente de ella

Ari habia estado cubriendo con su cuerpo a Miu para protegerla en caso de que aquellas personas hubieran querido hacerles daño.

Natsu estaba feliz de ver que estuviera a salvo, jamas se lo hubiera perdonado si hubiese salido lastimada…. Esperen ¿Feliz? No lo podia negar, su corazón latia muy rápido cuando estaba cerca de Ariadna y pensaba en ella

 **\- Oh linda Ari, aquí estas**

 **\- Nijima –** dijo Ari sorprendida de ver tambien a Nijima asomado en la puerta

 **\- Debemos de irnos –** dijo Tanimoto acercándose para levantar con cuidado a Miu y a Ari.

 **\- ¿Y Kenichi?**

Natsu solo podia verla con una cara de susto y preocupación. Como decirle que su primo habia caído al vacio y que no sabían que le habia sucedido.

Nijima le dijo que era mejor que bajaran la montaña, pues la temperatura seguía descendiendo cada vez más.

Sin darle tiempo de preguntar cada uno tomo a las chicas para poder bajara de donde habían llegado ambos.

Al bajar de aquella base de teleférico, todavía debían bajar mas la montaña, sin embargo, era menos y la temperatura no era tan fría.

Sin embargo, Tanimoto, de la moto de nieve en la que habia llegado con Nijima, se monto en ella y en palabras cortas, le conto a Ari que habia ocurrido tanto en la pelea como con Kenichi y que regresaría a buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta y sin mas, Natsu se fue en la moto, dejando solos a Ari, Miu y Nijima.

Nijima le dijo a Ari que se tranquilizara, que nada malo iba a suceder.

Asi, pasaron los minutos y quizás las horas en el que Ari con Nijima se encontraban llevando por los hombros a Miu quien aun se encontraba débil, gracias a las instrucciones de Nijima, el trio se encontraba de camino al hotel, pero antes querían ver si podían encontrarse con Natsu y Kenichi.

 **\- Kenichi…. Natsu…. Por favor….**

 **\- Descuida Ariadna, estoy seguro de que Herm…. Tanimoto y Kenichi estan bien**

Ya se encontraba amaneciendo, pero aún no habia rastros ni de Kenichi ni de Natsu. El trio seguía caminando hasta que a lo lejos vieron algo que brillaba con la luz del sol.

 **\- Que será… un momento….¡NATSU, KENICHI! –** dijo Ari en un grito de felicidad.

Tanimoto llego con Kenichi agarrado de el en la moto de nieve.

La prima del primer discípulo de Ryouzanpaku no lo dudo en ningun momento y corrió en dirección a ambos para darles un abrazo, pues habia estado muy preocupada.

Ari abrazo a Natsu con mucho cariño. Este no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder de forma muy disimulada, pero sentía sus mejillas arder y un ligero tinte rojo se marcaba en sus mejillas.

Pero era calido, era reconfortante, Natsu hubiera deseado poder estar abrazado mas con Ari de no ser por dos situaciones: 1.- que estaba en frente de muchos y 2.- que Ari se habia separado rápido de el rompiendo el abrazo, para ir a abrazar a Kenichi, de una forma mas prolongada

Cosa que a Natsu le provocaba un pequeño "berrinche"

" _¡DEMONIOS!¡¿QUE ES LO QUE ME OCURRE?!"_ se golpeaba mentalmente Natsu _"No puede ser… acaso siento por Ari….. no…. No puede ser, nunca lo he sentido por nadie…. Bueno, por Kaede si, pero, era uno fraternal, pero con Ari…."_

Natsu no podia quitarle la mirada a Ari. Nunca antes se habia sentido así por alguien, pero le encantaba verla sonreir, esa calida mirada y la sonrisa, tan dulce, linda, tierna.

 **\- Natsu -** esa era la voz de Ari

El mencionado se giro para ver como Ari le sonreía dulcemente

 **¬/ / / ¬ De... nada -** dijo Natsu levemente sonrojado

Despues de toda la batalla que vivieron, los 5 tomaron camino hacia el hotel, bajando lo poco que faltaba de la montaña, hiendo de la siguiente manera: Tanimoto cargaba a una Miu inconsciente, Nijima ayudaba a caminar a Kenichi mientras este cargaba en su espalda a Ari, ya que la mencionada se encontraba agotada.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

* * *

Despues del acontecimiento de la montaña nevada donde Kenichi se habia enfrentado al discípulo del arte marcial Pencak Silat, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, bueno dentro de lo que se podia considerar normal.

 **\- ¡USTEDES LO QUE QUIEREN ES MATARME!**

 **\- Oh vamos, no es para tanto Kenichi**

 **\- ¡WUAAHH!¡AUXILIO!**

En el dojo conocido como Ryouzanpaku un joven de 17 años conocido como Kenichi Shirahama, se encontraba corriendo en una rueda eléctrica de entrenamiento que sus maestros habían hecho para el para que siguiera con su arduo entrenamiento.

 **\- ¡Ya llegue! –** era Ari quien acababa de llegar con unas bolsas de compras.

 **\- ¡Ari! Hola –** dijo Miu acercándose a la mencionada mientras le ayudaba a cargar las cosas de las compras.

 **\- ¡APA! ¿Traes los dulces de nuez?**

 **\- Si, dulces de nuez –** decia Shigure preparada con un plato para comer los dulces de nueces

 **\- Claro que los traigo Apachai^^, como creen que podría olvidarlos**

Con cuidado Ari procuraba sentarse en el dojo a la vez que cargaba con mucho cuidado a Shinichi, siendo ayudada por Sakaki y Miu quienes eran los mas cercanos para auxiliarla.

En eso, se escucho un fuerte estruendo, el cual provenia del choque que sufrio Kenichi en contra de un muro ya que al estar corriendo demasiado en aquella rueda, hubo un momento en que le fallaron las piernas y no pudo continuar.

Ari llego preocupada por su primo y empezó a revisarlo y preguntarle si se encontraba bien, a lo que Kenichi le contestaba que si, pero que le gustaria tomar un rico baño.

El ambienta era muy animado, sin embargo, Kenichi no podia dejar de preocuparse por la seguridad de su prima, debido a que despues del incindente de las montañas nevadas, el que su prima hubiera estado expuesta y en peligro, le preocupaba que quisieran hacer daño alguno.

Kenichi fue interrumpido por un abrazo por parte de Ari, quien le miraba con una tierna sonrisa, por lo que tomo la decisión de no preocupar a su prima, entrenar mucho, ya no solo para proteger a otros o para proteger algun dia a Miu, sino tambien para proteger a Ari y a Shinichi.

El ambiente alegre seguía hasta que vieron a Akisame regresar de la entrada principal, ya que no sabían a que habia ido, hasta que les dijo que una nota que indicaba que era una invitación habia sido dejada en su hogar.

 **\- ¿Qué es Akisame? –** pregunto Sakaki mientras seguía bebiendo de su cerveza.

 **\- Es una invitación a -** dijo Akisame mientras comenzaba a abrirla y leer las primeras líneas

 **\- ¿Que es el D d D? –** preguntó Ari ya que nunca habia escuchado de ello

 **\- Es el Duelo de Discípulos –** empezó a relatar Akisame **– Es un torneo que se da a nivel mundial donde discípulos entre 13 a 20 años participan para demostrar sus habilidades y demostrar quien es el más fuerte de todos.**

 **\- Son muchos discípulos de diferentes disciplinas, desde el Karate, Muay Thay, Kendo, Kung Fu o Kenpo Chino –** decia Hayato explicándoles a su nieta y a su hijo postizo y a su otra "hija postiza" *cof* Ari *cof*

 **\- Tambien la invitación viene con una nota que nos dice que todos los gastos estan pagados, debido a que somos VIP –** decia Ma quitándole la invitación a Akisame para seguir leyéndola.

 **\- ¡Woah! Es genial –** dijo Miu sorprendida.

 **\- ¿Quién es el remitente? –** pregunto Kenichi curioso

Hayato Furinji empezó a leer toda la carta hasta que llegar a la ultima parte

 **\- YAMI –** dijo Hayato

Fue una revelación que dejo a Kenichi, Miu y Ari mas que sorprendidos. No era algo que se esperara de que aquella organización "oscura", que les hubiera mandado una invitación a ese famoso torneo de discípulos y que ellos fueran los invitados estrellas

Kenichi y Miu estaban preocupados ya que los maestros se veían tranquilos, pero debían de confiar en que sus maestros debían de tener algun plan.

Kenichi no quería que su prima fuera con ellos, pero Ari le dijo que estaba bien, que no debía de preocuparse, que ella solo estaría de espectadora

 **\- Tranquilo Kenichi, no creo que nada malo suceda ¿O si? Despues de todo, quiero apoyarlos a ambos –** dijo Ari observando a su primo

 **\- Ari –** dijo Kenichi en un tono de voz lleno de sorpresa.

 **\- Bien, esta decidido, mañana partiremos, asi que preparen sus cosas ya que el torneo solo dura 3 dias, uno de ingreso y dos de torneo –** dijo Sakaki.

 **\- ¡Apa! Apachai quiere ir a esa isla y ver como Kenichi y Miu se han vuelto fuertes**

Todo el grupo se encontraba animado como si nada malo fuera a suceder. Aun asi, Kenichi tenia un mal presentimiento, no le gustaba que Yami los hubiera invitado como invitados VIP a un evento en el cual, en cualquier momento podían encontrarse con algun miembro de Yomi, adema de quien sabe con cuantos contrincantes se llegarían a enfrentar.

Pero bueno, Ari y sus maestros quizás tenían razón, tal vez solo era ir a un torneo normal, a nivel monstruo, pero al fin y al cabo, quizás no seria tan peligroso, si los invitaron como VIP, entonces debían de tener como protección…. O eso quería pensar Kenichi.

Era un nuevo dia.

Todos los habitantes del Dojo Ryouzanpaku se encontraban en un muelle, con alguns maletas y dispuestos a subir un barco sencillo y grande (hecho por los maestros claro)

 **\- Ari ¿Estas segura de que quieres acompañarme? –** decia Kenichi caminando con una mochila en su espalda

 **\- Si Kenichi, descuida, no debes de preocuparte –** decia Ari mientras cargaba a Shinichi y la pañalera, en la cual venían las cosas de Shinichi y de ella, ya que no vio necesario llevarse sus dos maletas de ropa, despues de todo, solo eran dos días.

 **\- Kenichi, Ari tiene razón, ella solo estará de espectadora, además, tiene a los maestros para cuidar de ella –** decia Miu

Los tres eran los últimos en acercarse al barco hecho por los maestros y el cual estaba por zarpar para ir a su destino.

Sin embargo, unos ruidos de emoción y entusiasmo se escucharon a sus espaldas. Al girarse se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de sus amigos: FEDERACION SHINPAKU: Kisara, Freya, Takeda, Ukita, Matsui, Nijima, las Valkyrias, Thor, Makoto Kamioka, el otro karateca (no se si asi se llama, pero como me dio flojera buscar su nombre, decidi inventarlo)

Kenichi les pregunto que porque se encontraban en ese lugar. Nijima le dijo que era imperdonable que a la FEDERACION SHINPAKU no se le hubiese invitado a ese evento y que ellos demostrarían su gran valor hacia todos los espectadores que pudieran haber, ademas de poder lograr hacerse publicidad.

Kenichi les decia que era muy peligroso que fueran, pues ellos habían sido invitados por YAMI y eso implicaba encontrarse con algun discípulo de YOMI

El grupo le decia a Kenichi que ellos estaban dispuestos a todo y no darían marcha atrás.

Hayato se acerco a los jóvenes diciéndoles que eran muy valientes y valerosos, cosa que emocionaba a los chicos, sin embargo, Hayato les dijo que por eso, que se valoraran mas y que no fueran temerarios.

 **\- Sujétate bien Ari**

 **\- ¿Eh?**

Sakaki cargo a Ari con Shinichi para saltar muy rápido al barco, ya que no podían llevar a esos chicos, debido a que ellos no tenían el nivel necesario como para llegar a enfrentarse a ese tipo de combates, sobre todo porque ellos nunca han contado con un maestro, a excepción de Takeda Ikki, quien habia encontrado un gran super maestro de Boxeo.

 **\- ¡Kyya! –** dijo Ari un poco sorprendida

 **\- Tranquila, ya llegamos –** dijo Sakaki bajándola de su brazo cuidadosamente

Akisame aventó tanto a Miu como a Kenichi al barco para que pudieran irse rápido, mientras Hayato hacia una línea divisoria entre ellos y los niños de Shinpaku.

Con ello, el grupo Ryouzanpaku partio muy rápido en su barco, dejando abandonados al grupo de Shinpaku.

Shinpaku estaban muy enojados porque les hubieran hecho quedarse, pero tanto Takeda como Freya se dieron cuenta de que la línea que el abuelo de Miu habia marcado en el piso era la línea del desafio, si ellos estaban dispuestos a continuar hacia el DdD, entonces implicaba cruzar la línea, pero ya no podrían dar marcha atrás, despues de todo, eso implicaba que seria MUY PELIGROSO y pudiera ser que salieran lastimados.

Pero aun asi, estaban decididos, no dejarían que solo Kenichi y Muy se enfrentaran solos a YAMI y YOMI, eran un equipo e irían hasta el fin del mundo.

Debían de apresurarse, por lo que debían buscar algun barco que pudieran tomar para ir a la isla, sin embargo, una gran lancha se dirigía hacia ellos y en la cual se encontraba: Natsu Tanimoto.

El joven practicante de Kenpo Chino les dijo que solo lo hacia porque no quería quedarse detrás de Kenichi y que era mejor que se apresuraran.

Ryouzanpaku y Federacion Shinpaku no quedarían atrás. Un camino que recorrer hacia sus destinos. Donde deberán de enfrentarse a grandes batallas, mas alla de las que se han enfrentado.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

* * *

En algun lugar, algo oscuro y desconocido, solo se podían escuchar algunos murmullos. En eso, una puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre de apariencia desconocida.

Las luces se encendieron y se podia apreciar una enorme habitación, llena de computadoras y armas y habían cientos de hombres. Aunque sus identidades fuesen desconocidas, lo unico que tenían en común era un chaleco negro, con una rosa roja, con una estrella de cuatro picos, enorme dibujaba en la parte de la espalda.

 **\- ¿Alguna información? –** hablo el hombre de apariencia desconocida

 **\- No señor –** hablo uno de los hombres

 **\- ¡Agh! Sigan buscando –** ordeno aquel hombre desconocido al grupo de hombres reunidos en aquella sala llena de computadoras.

Algunos hombres sentados frente a algunos computadores se encontraba trabajando rápido en buscar todo lo que podían de cierta información.

 **\- No vas a escaparte, te encontraremos a como de lugar –** decia el hombre de apariencia desconocida quien parecía ser el líder de quel grupo de hombres.

 **\- Señor –** una voz proveniente de la puerta de entrada se escucho **\- Tengo información-** hablo un hombre entrado a la sala

 **\- ¿Que?**

 **\- Mire**

El otro hombre desconocido le dio una hoja con alguna especie de información **– Al parecer, nuestro espia ha logrado ubicarle, esta en Japon**

 **\- ¿Japon?**

 **\- Asi es**

 **\- ¿Es confiable? –** dijo aquel líder mirándole directamente

 **\- Mmmm…. Bueno, no estoy seguro –** ante la mirada amenazadora, el hombre tuvo que apresurarse **\- Es que tuvo que escapar porque ELLOS se aparecieron de la nada y le atacaron**

 **\- Puede que haya sido una forma de despistarlo –** se dijo asi mismo el líder. Al percatarse que el otro seguía para como si nada lo miro feo **\- ¡QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ!¡SIGUE INVESTIGANDO!**

 **\- ¡Si señor!**

Al decir aquello, el otro hombre salio dejando a otros en aquella sala

 **\- Primero se nos pierde su ubicación, solo logramos darle caseria por 4 años y luego resulta que esta en el oriente –** hablo otro hombre en la sala.

 **\- Sigo pensando que esa una pérdida de tiempo ¿Por qué no buscamos a alguien mas? –** dijo otro quien se encontraba recostado en una silla con los pies sobre la mesa.

 **\- Porque su sangre es especial-** hablo el líder.

El líder seguía caminando de un lado a otro

 **\- Debemos de cerciorarnos de que su ubicación sea la adecuada –** siguió hablando

 **\- Aun no puedo comprender como logro escapar de Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y Francia sin que le detectaramos –** se hiso una pregunta pero al estar razonando en algun recuerdo abrió los ojos de golpe y sonrio **\- Oh, je, es cierto, fueron muy astutos e inteligentes, lograron despistarnos por mas de 7 años, a pesar de que en 4 años seguíamos en una fuerte batalla**

 **-Tienes razón –** hablo otro de los hombres **\- Aunque aún no logro comprender como le hicieron**

 **\- Que esperabas, ellos tambien forman parte**

 **\- Pero no son puros**

 **\- Aun asi, eso malditos nos han frustrados nuestros planes**

 **\- Y han acabado con muchos de los nuestros**

 **\- Pero esto no acaba aun –** hablo el jefe. Iba a continuar, pero fue interrumpido al ser llamado por un comunicador.

Los demás que habían estado hablando solo veian como tenia unas miradas. Primero de concentración y luego de sorpresa.

 **\- ¿Te pasa algo?**

 **\- Me ha convocado**

 **\- ¡¿EL?! –** dijeron todos sorprendidos.

Nunca llamaba a menos que fuera algo grande. Eso quería decir que… debía de tener una gran pista.

 **\- Quiere hablar conmigo para algo de suma importancia –** dijo el líder mientras se dirigía a la salida **\- Esto aun no acaba ¿Entendido? No dejaremos de buscarle.**

 **\- Si –** dijeron todos

El líder salía de la gran sala por la puerta principal y antes de salir dio sus ultimas palabras antes de que el fuerte y estruendoso sonido de la puerta al azotarse se escuchara.

 **\- A como de lugar la encontraremos y nos la llevaremos, no importa que método deban utilizar y para asegurarme, estaré personalmente y todo aquel que se interponga con nosotros, no volverá a ver la luz del dia.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-**

Gracias por seguir mi historia

Como podrán ver, voy llegando a la parte del duelo de discípulos

Se volverá más interesante

Próximamente

 **Capitulo 10 Duelo de Discípulos: La Isla.**


	11. Duelo de Discipulos: La Isla

Hola de nuevo

Aquí me tienen con otro capitulo de este fic

El misterio que tenia desde el primer capitulo se esta desvelando poco a poco

capitulo subido 12/09/2017

Saga Duelo de Discipulos estará dividido en algunos capítulos para que no se me haga tan tedioso lo de la redacción de capitulos:

Capítulo 10 La Isla

Capítulo 11 Reencuentro

Capítulo 12 Oscura Revelación

Capítulo 13 ¿Nuevas Alas?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Capítulo 10 Duelo de Discipulos: La Isla**

Un barco mediano hecho a mano, o mejor dicho, hecho al estilo marcial, se encontraba navegando en dirección a una enorme isla

 **\- ¡Woah! Increíble, no crei que existiera un lugar asi –** decia sorprendido Kenichi

 **\- Es algo común en estos dias –** decia Akisame de lo mas normal.

 **\- Yo no le veo nada de común –** dijo Kenichi con una gran gota en la cabeza

Nada podia ser común, si se toma en cuenta una isla en medio del mar alejada a mas de 200 km de quien sabe que lugar, con un castillo que mas bien parece fortaleza, la cual su muralla prácticamente rodea toda la isla sin espacio alguno para poder desembarcar a otro lugar que no sea en el puerto principal.

Tanto para Miu como para Kenichi no era una situación de la cual podían tomársela a la ligera; en primera, porque se trataba de una invitación por parte de YAMI, y en segunda, porque tenían acompañándoles en el viaje a Ariadna y a Shinichi, las únicas personas normales dentro del mundo de las artes marciales, pero bueno, despues de todo YAMI los habia invitado para una competencia, no es como si tuvieran planeado liquidarlos teniendo a sus maestros.y al superhombre invencible con ellos ¿Verdad?

 **\- Ya llegamos –** dijo Hayato

El barco en el que el grupo de Ryouzanpaku iba, habia arribado a un puerto que se encontraba en aquella isla.

Al momento de bajar del barco, unas 4 personas se encontraban ahí esperando invitados y de esos invitados estaban los "VIP", solo por haber sido invitados por YAMI.

Aquellas personas comenzaron a invitarlos a pasar para indicarles primero donde se registrarían y despues serian guiados a sus habitaciones.

Despues de haber pasado un largo pasillo, habían llegado al recibidor de aquel castillo, fortaleza o lo que fuera. Por dentro se apreciaba que tenia aspecto de hotel.

Muchas personas se encontraban formadas para anotarse en las listas de registro.

 **\- ¡Woah! ¡Este lugar si que es enorme! –** decia sorprendida Miu al ver que el recibidor era hermoso y bastante grande.

 **\- ¡Ju, ju! Y hay muchas chicas lindas –** decia Ma Kensei mientras se la pasaba viendo a cuanta mujer se le cruzaba en el camino

 **\- ¡MAESTRO!**

 **\- Espero que en este lugar vendan cervezas –** decia Sakaki mientras caminaba con Apachai

 **\- Bueno, nosotros iremos a registrarnos para que nos den nuestras habitaciones –** dijo Akisame

Mientras los maestros se habían dividido para ver el lugar y Akisame con Hayato iban a registrarlos, Kenichi, Ari y Miu se encontraban sentados en una hermosa fuente que se encontraba en un jardín dentro del recibidor

 **\- Esto no me gusta**

 **\- Tranquilo Kenichi, los maestros estan con nosotros y estan muy atentos a todo ¿Verdad? –** dijo Miu

Al buscar a los maestro vieron que se encontraban cada quien en lo suyo y actuando como si nada sucediera. O.o

 **\- Bu…bueno….. creo que no**

 **\- ¡Hiee! ¡Esto es de lo peor!**

 **\- Tranquilo Kenichi –** dijo Ari quien se encontraba cargando a Shinichi y dándole un biberón para que se durmiera

 **\- Oh ¿A caso se va a …?**

 **\- Si –** dijo Ari en un susurro mientras guiñaba un ojo.

En eso, Akisame con Hayato llegaron con las llaves de las habitaciones y quedó e ese orden:

En una habitación estarían Kenichi, Miu, Ari y Shinichi, en dicha habitación habían dos recamaras, por lo que en una estaría Kenichi.

En otra habitación estarían los maestros

Lo unico que querían era descansar, despues de todo, antes de ir a sus habitaciones, el asistente del anfitrión les indico que ese dia, a las 17:00 iniciaran los combates, por lo que tenían bastantes horas para descansar antes de que los combates iniciaran.

Mientras, en algun lugar, muy escondido, en lo que parecía ser un enorme laboratorio. En el interior de dicho lugar, varios ruidos tanto de maquinas como de personas se escuchaban; y en lo que parecía ser una habitación de entrenamiento, se encontraba un joven de 17 años.

Ese joven de verdad era muy resistente, pues en la habitación en la que se encontraba habían varios pequeños robots que lanzaban rayos, los cuales iban directamente al joven, quien con facilidad los esquivaba y/o despedazaba. Mientras, del otro lado de una ventana, se encontraban varias personas, entre ellas dos hombres muy peculiares: uno de lentes negros y cabello largo y el otro de cabello largo y vendajes en pies y manos.

A simple vista se podia pensar que eran personas comunes y corrientes, sin embargo, no lo eran, pues eran maestros, aunque no simples maestros, eran artistas marciales.

 **\- Vaya, tu discípulo ha mejorado mucho Hongo**

El mencionado no dijo nada, solo seguía observando a su discípulo

 **\- ¡WAHUUU! Sensei, quiero más de esos robots, no he sudado nada –** decía aquel joven mientras esquivaba otros rayos.

Ignorando olímpicamente al discípulo, ambos artistas marciales de clase maestro seguían en su conversación.

 **\- Pensaba que tu discípulo participaría en el torneo**

 **\- Le he ordenado a Shou que se dedique solo a entrenar, Ogata –** dijo Hongo

 **\- El discípulo de Ryouzanpaku estará ahí –** hablo Ogata/Kensei **– Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre que tan fuerte se habrá vuelto**

 **\- ¿Que no tienes que ir a entrenar a tus discípulos?**

 **\- ¡Ah! Es verdad, casi lo olvidaba –** decia Kensei con una sonrisa de vergüenza por haber olvidado algo tan importante **\- Lastima, tenia deseos de ver que tanto habia avanzado Shirahama**

 **\- Se..señores, hemos terminado de hacer las pruebas –** dijo un científico que habia estado analizando los avances de Shou durante su enfrentamiento con aquella maquinas

 **\- Oh vaya, siempre son tan eficientes –** dijo Kensei mientras seguía observando el entrenamiento de Shou **\- Aumenten la potencia**

 **\- Pero.. pero señor, se esta poniendo algo inestable ….. –** ante la mirada que recibió por parte de Ogata, el pobre hombre no tuvo mas opción que seguir sus ordenes, claro, si aun quería seguir viviendo.

 **\- Detén todo –** ordeno Hongo

 **\- ¿Señor?**

 **\- Hongo ¿Que haces?**

 **\- No me gustan las maquinas para entrenameintos de artes marciales –** dijo el maestro del karate, para despues comenzar a retirarse dándole la espalda

Ogata hiso un comentario que provoco que Hongo se girara serio. Kensei habia insinuado que quizas el entrenamiento para Shou era mucho, a pesar de que no fueron las palabras exactas.

Hongo noto como eso fue una clara señal de que dudaban de su discípulo, asi que les ordeno a los científicos, poner toda la potencia disponible. Los científicos obedecieron y en eso, las maquinas comezaban a atacar a Shou sin descanso. Despues de unos 5 minutos, Shou habia destruido todas aquellas maquinas y con eso, Hongo demostró que su discípulo era el mejor.

 **\- ¡MAESTRO YO TAMIBEN QUIERO PARTICIPAR EN EL TORNEO! –** decia Shou mientras tenia pegado su rostro en el vidrio espantando al pobre científico que se encontraba pegado en su asiento

 **\- Haz lo que quieras Shou –** dijo Hongo para luego retirarse del lugar

* * *

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

En el hotel de aquella isla, en una habitación en particular, se encontraban Miu, Ari con Shinichi y Kenichi arreglando sus cosas. No iban a desempacar todo, pues solo estarían unos dos días que era lo que duraba aquel D d D.

 **\- Miu, Kenichi, vengan, vamos a dar un paseo antes de los torneo –** dijo Ari mientras cargaba a Shinichi y la pañalera con todo lo necesario.

Kenichi, Ari y Miu fueron caminando entre los pasillos de aquel enorme hotel para explorar un poco el lugar.

De verdad, parecía ser un hotel de 5 estrellas… quizas se podia definir como uno de 6 estrellas… si es que habia alguno.

Mientras Ari estaba acercándose con Shinichi a ver unos peces en una fuente, Kenichi no podia estar tranquilo. Que nadie de Yami los haya atacado podia pensarse que era algo bueno, pero… Kenichi a veces sentía que esas señales solo traían cosas malas.

 **\- ¿Kenichi? –** era la voz de Ari

 **\- ¿Mmm? –** Kenichi se giro para ver a su prima quien le veía con unos ojitos preocupados.

 **-¿Estas bien?**

 **-Si, estoy bien**

 **\- ¡Oh miren!¡Pero que bonito jardín! –** dijo Miu señalando hacia un lugar en particular

Aun era temprano como para que empezaron los combates, asi que el grupo de jóvenes irían a comer por su cuenta, pues los maestros, cada quien por su camino se habia desaparecido a quien sabe donde.

Caminaban por unos amplios y hermosos jardines. Para ser cosa de artes marciales, masacres y otras cosas, la verdad es que sabían darle estilo al lugar para sus invitados. Se encontraban platicando, aunque mas Miu y Kenichi.

Ariadna se habia dado cuenta de que su primo Kenichi sentía algo mas alla que una amistad por Miu y eso cualquiera lo podia ver, pero como buena prima no quería ser tan obvia y/o entrometida, por lo que, aprovechando que se encontraban caminando entre un hermoso jardín, aprovechando la atmosfera que daba el lugar como para un paseo romántico, comenzó a caminar de forma discreta hacia atras, para dejarlos a solas.

 **\- Ha sido dificil, pero creo que estoy avanzando ¿Verdad Aria….?¿Eh?**

 **\- ¿Ari-chan?**

 **\- ¿Dónde esta? –** dijo preocupado Kenichi

 **\- Kenichi mira –** dijo Miu viendo una nota dejada en un banco de aquel gigantesco jardín

" _Kenichi, Miu… solo estoy paseano… disfruten ambos el paseo._

 _Hago mal trio ^^"_

En alguna parte de aquellos jardines, se encontraba Ari paseando con Shinichi. el lugar de verdad era enorme y precioso. Por lo que les habían dicho al llegar sobre como era el lugar, al parecer, habían balcones privados de cada habitación, los cuales estaban a 5 metros de distancia. En verdad era un lugar enorme.

Ari paseaba, miraba las flores y las olia. Podia sentir tranquilidad a pesar de ser un evento algo… violento.

 **\- Hace mucho que no sentía esta tranquilidad –** se decia a si misma **–Espero que esto dure para siempre…. ¡No!¡Vamos Ariadna tranquila! No pasara nada, estas con Kenichi, con Miu, con amigos, pero…..** *suspiro* **tengo un horrible presentimiento.**

Ari solo caminaba algo deprimida. Aunque no fuera de estar deprimida, tenia ciertos pensamientos que a veces no la dejaban dormir tranquila

Al caminar tan distraída, no se percató que choco con alguien, haciendo que retrocediera un poco, pero fue tal impacto, que no pudo mantener el equilibrio y estaba por tropezar. Lo unico que hiso por instinto y que le dio tiempo fue sujetar fuerte a Shinichi para que no saliera lastimado.

Esperaba la caída, sin embargo, no sintió nada y claro que no vio nada porque cerro los ojos por inercia.

Cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba flotando sobre el suelo de forma inclinada mientras tenia contra su pecho a su hermanito.

 **\- ¿Se encuentra bien jovencita?**

Era un hombre de cabello largo, como entre violeta-platinado, un color nada común, casi similar al de Ryuto, salvo que era más claro.

Agradeció la prima de Kenichi por el hecho de que le hubiera ayudado, pero tambien se disculpo por no haberse fijado y haber chocado con aquel desconocido, dado que ella fue la del error y que no pretendía molestar a nadie. Aquel hombre con una sonrisa le dijo que no debía de preocuparse, a pesar de la constante disculpa de Ari ya que ella argumentaba que si no hubiera estado distraída no hubiera chocado.

Aquel hombre le dijo con una risa que no tenia que preocuparse.

 **\- Agradezco este choque, porque me permitió conocerla señorita.**

 **\- ¿Eh? –** La prima de Kenichi no le habia escuchado lo que dijo ya que lo habia dicho en un susurro.

 **\- Oh, nada**

Ariadna le dijo a aquel señor que quería darle algo como forma de disculpa por su descuido y que le esperara pues habia visto una maquina expendedora y que al menos le aceptara la bebida.

Aquel hombre solo se sorprendió por la insistencia de las disculpas de aquella joven y con una sonrisa nerviosa le acepto la bebida que era un te.

Unos ruidos a lo lejos se escuchaban unos ruidos, lo que hiso que la prima de Kenichi se girara para ver de donde provenían. Cuando quería volver a disculparse, se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre habia desaparecido ¿Quién habría sido?

Le parecía amable, pero, habia sentido un extraño cosquilleo en la cabeza, como una especie de alerta de precaución.

Unas voces se escuchaban atrás de ella y al girarse se dio cuenta de que eran Miu y Kenichi. Ambos habían estado buscándola y Kenichi le dijo "regañándole" como buen primo que era, que no debía de andar sola, que podría haber salido lastimada. Ari le dijo que no se preocupara, que se parecía su tio de paranoico cuando andaba haciendo sus comentario de "Sebastian".

Esto provoco la risita de Miu y el sonrojo de vergüenza de Kenichi. Los tres decidieron buscar a sus maestros ya que habían quedado de verse en unas horas antes del evento.

Despues de un rato de caminar al interior del hotel, hacia el lobby, vieron a los maestros de Ryouzanpaku quienes les llamaran para que fueran a una sala principal donde mucha gente iba a estar reunida.

Aquella reunión era para dar el aviso sobre el inicio del DdD, por lo que muchos aplausos y silbidos se escuchaban.

Kenichi estaba inquieto al ver que el publico tenia mascaras. Sakaki pudo adivinar que era lo que pensaba Kenichi, asi que, de manera que su prima no pudiera escuchar, Sakaki le explico a Kenichi que era debido a que el torneo DdD en realidad, no es TAN LEGAL, pues podían darse cuenta a primera vista que la mayoría de los presentes eran personas que trabajaban en el bajo mundo, aparentando ser personas ordinarias en la "superficie"

" _No puede ser, aquí la gente no viene a ver torneos"_ pensaba Kenichi asqueado y perturbado por lo viles que algunas personas podían llegar a ser.

Tomando como si fuera una gracia el que jóvenes menores de 20 estuvieran peleando "literal", a muerte.

 **\- Exacto Kenichi –** dijo Ma Kensei sabiendo lo que Kenichi pensaba

 **\- ¿Eh? –** dijo Miu mirando tambien a su maestro

 **\- Aquí el publico viene a ver masacres –** dijo Sakaki como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo **– Por eso las mascaras, se transmite este evento y si sus rostros salen en la TV, serian evidenciados como lo que son.**

Ambos discípulos estaban horrorizados. Sabían que los miembros de YAMI y YOMI eran malvados, pero esto, sobrepasaba todo, borrando el poco rastro de cordura que todavía pudiera existir. No creían que pudieran existir otros mas malvados que YAMI ¿Verdad?

El que parecía ser el anfitrión un hombre corpulento, con mascara de luchador, comenzó a hablar a través de una pantalla gigante que se encontraba dentro del hotel, indicándoles a todos los invitados y participantes que siguieran el camino amarillo para llegar a lo que parecía un estadio amplio.

El anfitrión, haciendo acto de presencia en lo que parecía ser y un pedestal, comenzó a indicar que todos los espectadores ir a las gradas, mientras que equipos participantes irían a sus respectivos lugares para participar en el torneo.

El equipo Ryouzanpaku con solo dos participantes de la edad requeridad (Miu y Kenichi) observaban como en total habían 10 equipos, cada uno con diferente numero de competidores. Algunos tenían 5 integrantes, otros 8, otros hasta 11, solo podia decir que Ryouzanpaku era el unico con tan solo 2 compañeros, bueno, quizas no solo ellos, ya que tambien habia otro equipo con solo dos personas, quienes eran competidores con mascaras de luchadores

El anfitrión y arbitro, haciendo conocer como Diego Carlo, empezó a hacer su espectáculo indicando que se haría un sorteo sobre que equipos serian los primeros en participar y como quedarían las rondas, sin embargo, habia una especie de interferencia en la gran pantalla donde aparecia la imagen de Diego Carlo. En eso, una risa comenzó a escucharse por todo el estadio de peleas.

 **\- ¿Eh?¿Y esas risas? –** preguntaba Miu confundida.

En eso, la imagen de la megapantalla se fue esclareciendo dando paso a una persona pero para nada agradable a la vista de Kenichi

 **\- ¡Wuuuaaaahhhahahahah!**

 **\- ¡Ese loco alienígena! ¡¿Qué rayos esta haciendo aquí?! –** dijo Kenichi más que molesto _"PERO SI EL ESTA AQUÍ, ESO QUIERE DECIR…"_

En la pantalla gigante habia aparecido Nijima acompañado de Matsui, dado que Nijima era un excelente hacker, pudo piratear la imagen para transmitir desde algun lugar de esa isla.

Nijima comenzó a hablar diciendo que el DdD no podia empezar sin que la Federacion Shinpaku no formara parte de las competencias.

Cualquiera podría pensar que ellos iban a ser expulsado, pero al parecer, el sujeto que patrocinaba aquel torneo, un hombre llamado Fortuna, permitió que aquel nuevo equipo participara en el torneo, ya que veía espíritu y mucha pasión por aquellos jóvenes.

Asi, Diego Carlo comenzó a hacer presentación de todos los equipos participantes de aquel torneo. Menciono muchos nombres y entre ellos estaban un equipo llamado Fighters Krack (no se si es real o inventado), Pancracio, Shinpaku y Ryouzanpaku. En total eran 8 equipos.

A través de una pizarra electrónica se estaba haciendo mención sobre como se iban a organizar los combates.

* * *

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Entre algunos pasillos de aquella enorme fortaleza, se encontraban varios guardias que se encontraban en una constante persecución por un infiltrado en aquel lugar. Solo varios pasos se escuchaban y gritos de advertencia.

En las sombras, una figura joven pero de complexión musculosa se encontraba escondido mientras observaba la oportunidad perfecta.

Aquella figura con capucha corria en cierta dirección ya que habia sentido aquella presencia bastante conocida.

Al pasar por varios pasillos, se percató de algo o mejor dicho, de alguien.

Pudo observar que se trataba de Ariadna cargando a Shinichi.

No lo podia creer. Aquella dulce, encantadora, la persona mas noble, bondadosa persona en ese mundo cruel, y de quien, al menos no lo diría en voz alta, se habia enamorado. Asi era, Natsu Tanimoto se había enamorado de Ariadna Wesker Shirahama, la chica le habia demostrado que uno podia tener bondad en el interior y que a veces todos nos podemos equivocar, pero si uno se da cuenta de sus errores entonces todos podemos tener segundas oportunidades.

Conforme habían pasado los meses, al conocerla, convivir con ella, habia experimentado aquel sentimiento que nunca creyó que llegaría a tener. AMOR.

Vio que no estaba sola, estaba con Kenichi y con Miu junto a sus maestros, caminando hacia algun lugar, suponía que era por el DdD.

 **\- Maldicion –** se quejo ya que le hubiera gustado estar con ella, pero tenia otro objetivo antes **– Maldito Sougetsu, lo voy a encontrar maestro, esto no se ha acabado –** se estaba retirando para seguir buscando a su maestro, no sin antes haberse girado para ver a donde habían desaparecido los de Ryouzanpaku

No importaba que no pudiera estar cerca de ella, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que siempre la protegería, la mujer que ama nadie la lastimaría y se encargaría de hacer añicos a cualquiera que se atrevería a lastimarla a ella o a su hermanito Shinichi.

Ellos eran parte de su vida ahora. Aunque habia un problema ¿Cómo le haría para confesarle su amor? Esa era la parte complicada, sobre todo porque se había dado cuenta que Kenichi era muy protector y muy celoso con respecto a su prima. Le sorprendia ya que era la primera vez que veía esa faceta. Aunque no podia imaginarse que tan celoso y protector podia llegar a ser Kenichi Shirahama.

 **\- ¡Maldicion! Porque tiene que ser complicado**

* * *

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

En un barco que navegaba lejos de aquella isla, en la proa se encontraba un hombre de vendas en manos y pies, cruzado de brazos y mirando al horizonte

 **\- De verdad es muy interesante esa jovencita –** decía aquel hombre con una sonrisa tranquila mientras seguía observando el mar, con la brisa dándole en la cara

 **– Me entran más deseos de conocerte, pero para mi mala suerte, tengo que ir a esa reunión –** aun podia recordar a aquella joven de cabello castaños largos, ojos expresivos, una sonrisa calida, una tenacidad, determinación **– Quizas nos volvamos a ver, prima de Shirahama, tienes algo especial.**

 **\- Kensei-sama, tiene un llamado desde los satélites –** hablo un hombre de lentes negros quien se habia acercado al mencionado haciendo reverancia, para luego retirarse.

 **\- Je, parece ser que nunca les gusta esperar a hacer esas reuniones** *suspiro resignado* **que se le va a hacer**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia me da gusto que aun no le hayan perdido el interés

Quizas fue corto este capítulo

Véanlo como una introducción de esta saga de DUELO DE DISCIPULOS, ademas asi no será tan tan tan largooo y que puede que se volviera tedioso.

No se para cuando podre actualizar, sin embargo, espero poder tener todo listo

 **Próximamente capitulo 11 Duelo de Discípulos: Reencuentro**


	12. Duelo de Discípulos: Reencuentro

Aquí me tienen de nuevo en un nuevo capitulo de esta saga

Oscura Revelación

¿Nuevas Alas?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 11 Duelo de Discipulos: Reencuentro**

Los combates seguían, la multitud enloquecía, casi pedían a gritos que hubiera sangre y muertes, los equipos se preparaban para los próximos torneos.

Al menos, las primeras 3 rondas no le correspondia a SHINPAKU o RYOUZANPAKU, sin embargo, observaban que los combates eran en realidad muy complejos y bastantes desafiantes. La mayoría de ahí tenían un nivel de artes marciales muy avanzados. Tambien pudieron darse cuenta de que todo estaba permitido, es decir, incluso se podia matar al oponente. No cabia duda de que era algo que solo YAMI podia promocionar.

Por suerte, los primeros 3 combates no hubieron muertes, pero si hubo muchos lesionados que apenas lo estaban viviendo para contarlo.

Posteriormente, Diego Carlo dio paso a los próximos torneos, Shinpaku y Ryouzanpaku participaban contra oponentes muy fuertes que estaban dispuestos a todo. Claramente no eran combates sencillos con los que en cualquier momento podían bajar la guardia, de lo contrario, estarían hechos pedacitos, literalmente.

Para el equipo Shinpaku, los primeros dos combates no fueron nada difíciles, pero todo se complico ya que un compañero suyo debía de participar en aquel torneo. Quizas al principio se veía que podia terminar rápido y sin complicaciones, sin embargo, lo peor vino cuando el equipo contrario comenzó a hacer unos ataques muy agresivos y mortales contra el compañeros de Shinpaku, el cual solo se encontraba agonizando y escupiendo sangre.

Kenichi, Miu y los de Shinpaku estaban preocupados por su compañeros, no tenia el nivel necesario como para poder enfrentarse a esa clase de oponentes, pero aun asi, dio su mas grande batalla, soportando hasta su ultimo aliento, dando su mayor batalla hasta que cayó inconsciente, perdiendo el combate.

Sus amigos lo acompañaron a la enfermería mientras era llevado en una camilla para que se le atendiera, ahora solo quedaban de Shinpaku Freya, Thor, Nijima como comandante, Takeda, Kisara, Ukita

Por otra parte, los combates de Miu y Kenichi, por un lado a veces eran sencillos pero extensos, pero por otro lado, eran un verdadero reto, haciendo que incluso Miu a veces se sintiera muy agobiada

Lo curioso y extraño, fue que a Miu y Kenichi en conjunto, despues de haber sobrevivido a un equipo de 3 ex-aprendices que tenian un resentimiento contra Ma Kensei, aquellos 3 chicos al parecer, cambiaron su forma de ver la vida. Todo gracias a las palabras de Kenichi

Los competidores cada vez eran menos, tanto el Ryouzanpaku como la Federación Shinpaku habían logrado avanzar mucho en los combates.

Lo que más captó la atención tanto a Shinpaku como a Ryounzapaku, fue que había un equipo de solo dos integrantes, como el de Kenichi y Miu, pero lo m

" _Ellos deben de ser los discípulos de Yami: YOMI"_ pensaba Kenichi algo nervioso

El combate que vio de aquella chica que conocio en una de las misiones de Sakaki al bajo mundo, habia visto a la chica combatir, pero en el DdD la chica parecía ser alguien completamente diferente. Podia sentir sus ansias de sangre, eran unas increíbles ansias de sangre, a pesar de la sonrisa socarrona que tenia en el rostro.

Luego de aquel combate, Kenichi y Miu debían de enfrentarse al abuelo de Miu, quien con una mascara que cubria al 100% su rostro, y que además estaba fingiendo ser un chico de 21 años.

Quizas fue el combate mas complicado que Miu y Kenichi pudieron tener en sus vidas. Ni siquiera Miu que ha entrenado toda su vida con su abuelo, podia asertarle golpe alguno y era enfrentarse al 0.002% de la fuerza de Hayato Furinji.

Ari estaba preocupada por ambos, no quería que salieran lastimados. Ante la esencia de temor de Ari, Sakaki le puso una mano en el hombro para indicarle que se tranquilizara.

Durante una hora Miu y Kenichi seguían combatiendo contra el venerable, y Kenichi pudo lograr alcanzarle y darle un ligero golpe en la mascara, rompiéndolo la parte de la noca dejando al descubierto una sonrisa de orgullo de Hayato Furinji hacia Kenichi y diciéndole que habia avanzado mucho

Con el fin de aquel encuentro, Diego Carlo dio por finalizado el combate, declrando ganador al equipo Ryouznpaku, todo porque Hayato, bajo su identidad secreta, habia renunciado.

* * *

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

En algun lugar de la Tierra, en un salon con poca iluminación y con máquinas y tecnología de punta, habían cientos de personas reunidas, investigando en las computadoras, otros hiendo y viniendo con prisa.

 **\- Oh maldición, esto ha comenzado a exasperarme –** hablo una persona trabajando en un computador.

 **\- Se nota que no puedes aguantar nada –** le dijo otro que se encontraba con los pies sobre la mesa mientras un sombrero le cubría la cabeza.

 **\- Tsk, cierra la boca –** habló otro de cabello platinado

 **\- Estoy harto, no puedo creer que aun no tengamos nada de informac… ¿Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo? –** pregunto uno de los sujetos mientras observaba a otro de cabellos dorados sentado en una silla

 **\- ¿Qué no es obvio? Observo el DdD, el día de hoy comenzó y no quiero perdérmelo.**

 **\- Maldito, se refiere a porque no estas haciendo nada –** dijo el de cabello platinado

 **\- A veces en lo lugares menos inesperados encuentras la respuesta y el objetivo que tanto has estado buscando aparece cuando menos te lo imaginas –** dijo aquel hombre que "holgazaneaba" con una sonrisa mientras seguía sentado en la silla con los pies sobre la mesa

 **\- ¿A que rayos te refie…..? –** No pudo continuar el de cabello platinado al ver a lo que se referia el de cabellos dorados

 **\- ¿Qué?¿Te comio la lengua el gato? –** hablo uno de cabellos rojos

 **\- Observen la pantalla –** dijo aquel joven de cabellos dorados

Todo el grupo de personas misteriosas en el lugar observaban la pantalla gigante observando la transmisión del DdD. La mayoría no entendia porque su compañero estaba viendo aquel duelo de aficionados cuando una de las muchas cámaras enfoco un lugar entre las gradas.

 **\- Que no es….**

 **\- Ahí esta… pero….**

 **\- ¿Cómo…..?**

– **Fue demasiado sencillo, aunque no les niego que me sorprendio, por lo que seguí observando para ver si mis sospechas eran ciertas -** dijo con una sonrisa **\- El Sub-jefe estará complacido al saber que le encontramos –** dijo el de cabellos dorados **– Avísenle.**

 **\- No es necesario –** Llegó el sub-jefe mientras tenia una sonrisa en el rostro **– Caballeros, prepárense, haremos un viaje a la isla del Duelo de Discipulos, esta es la oportunidad que hemos estado esperando por años.**

* * *

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

En la noche del primer dia del Torneo del DdD, el grupo tanto de Ryounzapaku como Shinpaku fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones ya que debían de descansar si querían tener mas energía para el torneo del dia de mañana.

Bueno…. al menos los maestros de Ryouzanpaku, dormían como si todo lo que estuvieran viviendo fuera de lo más normal del mundo. Ari y Shinichi tambien dormían en la habitación que compartia con Kenichi y Miu, pero los dos últimos no se encontraban en las habitaciones, pues Kenichi se encontraba aun despierto, ya que los combates de aquel dia lo dejaron pensativo

¿Lograria ganar aquel torneo?¿Podria proteger a sus seres queridos y poder impartir su ideal de justicia? Sus dudas se habían vuelto mas grandes sobre todo cuando se habia enfrentado al venerable; si apenas pudo mantenerle la pelea con apenas el 0.002% de su fuerza, Kenichi entonces no podría enfrentarse a los próximos enemigos que quisieran dañar a sus seres queridos. Sinceramente estaba nervioso, pero esas dudas se fueron cuando escucho un ligero ruidito

Al buscar en la habitación de Miu y Ari se percato que el ruidito venia de Shinichi, quien habia balbuceado. Kenichi se acerco y se sento en la orilla mientras observaba dormir a Ari y a Shinichi. Aquella dulce imaginen saco una sonrisa en Kenichi mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ari y luego la se Shinichi. Aquello le sirvió para disipar todas sus dudas. No habia razón para dudar, ganaría y eso le ayudaría a entrenar mejor, no solo protegería a cualquiera que lo necesitara, sino que tambien protegería a sus primos.

" _No dejare que nada ni nadie los lastime, los_ _protegeré"_ pensaba Kenichi mientras le daba un ligero beso en la frente a Ari, para luego salir del cuarto que Miu y Ari compartían en aquella suit de ese hotel.

Kenichi se retiro de la habitación no solo para dejar dormir a sus primos, sino tambien para buscar a Miu ya que se preguntaba donde podría estar, estaba preocupado por ella, desde que habian terminado los torneos de ese dia, Miu habia desaparecido de su vista. Al principio pensó que se habia ido a la habitación, pero descubrió que no se encontraba ahí.

Desde hace días, Kenichi habia sentido que Miu algo le ocultaba y eso le preocupaba más, asi que no perdió tiempo y se fue a buscar a Miu.

Mientras, en algun jardín con balcón de aquel castillo, Miu se encontraba caminando muy pensativa.

A pesar de haber pasado muchos días, aun tenia presente la conversación que tuvo con Shou Kano.

Cuando se conocieron, Shou le dijo que el conocía a su padre y que si ella quería saber mas entonces debía de acompañarle. Miu, en ese momento le habia entrado deseos de poder conocer a su padre, por lo que habia aceptado su propuesta sin oponerse, sin embargo, las palabras de Kenichi le hicieron recapacitar y despues rechazo la oferta.

Pero ahora, quería reunirse con aquel chico por dos cosas: la primera era que quería regresarle algo que le "dio" y que tambien le regresara algo muy preciado para ella; y la segunda era de un asunto mas importante, que debía de enfrentarlo cara a cara.

 **\- Hace mucho que no nos veíamos….mis hermosas alas**

Miu se giro para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Shou Kanou. Hace muchos dias que no veía a aquel chico con el cual habia tenido una platica

Se encontraban alejados a unos 10 metros de distancia de cada balcón con jardín que habia en aquel enorme castillo. Miu, con sus técnicas marciales, sin problema alguno logro llegar del otro lado para caer como una pluma sobre el barandal de aquella jardinera y quedar frente a frente con Shou Kano.

Ambos comenzaron una charla en la que primero se entregaran sus respectivas pertenencias que cada uno se había llevado del otro.

Todo parecía indicar que iba a ser una conversación tranquila de artista marcial con artista marcial, pero cuando Shou le volvió a insistir a Miu que le llevaría con su padre, en eso, de una u otra forma, ambos terminaron combatiendo ya que Miu habia rechazado y ademas le habia amenazado con derrotarlo ya que era alguien sin escrúpulos.

Pero las cosas no estaban fáciles, Miu, por mucho que fuera alguien muy fuerte y que hubiese sido entrenada por Hayato Furinji, no era rival para Shou Kano. El chico de verdad era todo un artista marcial, sabía de todo y pareciera no tener debilidad alguna.

 **\- ¡MIU!**

Aquel grito capto la atención de ambos artistas. En el mismo balcón en donde antes habia estado Miu, se encontraba Kenichi quien respiraba agitadamente ya que habia corrido mucho y todo fue porque a lo lejos, en otro lugar algo apartado pero lo suficientemente cerca como para haber presenciado la batalla entre Kano y Miu.

* * *

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Unas sombras se encontraban caminando sigilosamente pero con rapidez por algunos pasillos de aquel enorme castillo en la isla en medio de todo el océano pacifico.

Entre aquellas sombras, habia una muy peculiar, pues tenia una larga cabellera que se encontraba corriendo hacia un lugar específico, pues según sus fuentes, no debía de quedar lejos su destino.

Aquella figura con una cabellera rubia peculiar se encontraba caminando sigilosamente mientras llegaba a lo que parecía ser un cuarto de maquinas. Al parecer el lugar estaba abandonado, por lo que aprovecho para seguir investigando.

Pero por acto reflejo, un estruendo se escucho en ese lugar y es que aquella figura habia accionado un arma de fuego, en el que una de sus balas fue disparada hacia un muro, el cual solo tenia la marca de que un arma de fuego habia sido activada, pero con lo que no contaba era que la mano donde tenia el arma fue sujeta de forma que no pudiese ni accionarla, ni escapar.

 **\- No deberías estar aquí –** hablo una voz

 **\- Eso es lo que debería de preguntarte –** dijo aquella figura **rubia – Shio**

 **\- Jenny ¿Qué crees que haces aquí? –** pregunto Sakaki al momento de soltar la muñeca de la mencionada

 **\- No creo que te importe, pero estoy en una misión muy importante –** continuo hablando Jenny **– Algunos de nuestro agentes fueron atrapados y venimos a rescatarlos**

 **\- ¿Y no podias pedirme ayuda?**

La chica no dijo nada, solo se le quedaba viendo con una mirada seria, pero despues sus facciones se fueron suavizando

Sakaki y Jenny tenían una pequeña conversación. La chica hace años que no veía a Sakaki Shio, el hombre que le dijo a ella cuando tenia 7 años que se casaria con ella, pero claramente no lo quería cumpli. El mencionado se defendió diciendo que estaba demasiado borracho como para recordar lo que dijo hace años.

Sakaki le volvió a preguntar a Jenny porque se encontraba en el lugar, pues sbaia que la chica de 19 años no era tan sincera y que habia algo mas, pero la mencionada le dijo que eso era clasificado.

Ambos, mientras conversaban se encontraban caminando de forma anónima hacia lugares completamente vigilados en donde los camaradas de Jenny se podían encontrar. Durante su conversación Sakaki se entero que el padre de Jenny habia muerto asesinado, algo que le sorprendio ya que ese hombre era alguien dificil de matar, no por nada era un maestro pistolero, pero Jenny o no sabia o no quería decirle quien le habia asesinado a su padre, pero ello le daba mal presentimiento.

Cualquiera podría decir que ambos eran muy buen equipo, pues habían llegado a una habitación en donde algunos artistas marciales y soldados bajo ordenes de YAMI les querían atacar, pero ambos, sin matar los derrotaron; pero no habían contado con que uno aun seguía de pie e iba a lastimar a Jenny, pero un sonido de cuchillas chocar capto la atención de ambos.

Descubrieron que se trataba de una mujer con poca ropa y mirada seria.

 **\- Ah… Sakaki, debemos de seguir –** hablo Shigure con su voz monótona y expresión tranquila y sin emoción

Jenny al ver la cercanía de ambos, le lanzo un balazo a la mujer de 21 años, pero aquella mujer lo esquivo normal y se puso en el techo sosteniéndose con manos y pies.

 **\- ¡QUIEN ES ELLA!**

 **\- Hola ¬¬ -** habló con voz monótona Shigure quien seguía pegada al techo mientras Jenny seguía pataleando para zafarse de Sakaki quien le sujetaba para que no se peleara con Shigure

Despues de arreglar algunas diferencias, el trio decidio seguir con la misión de desmantelar el lugar, arrestar a tipos malos y salir del lugar.

Sakaki recordaba que con los demás, mientras Kenichi, Miu y Ariadna dormían, habían platicado acerca del lugar, el torneo y YAMI.

Los maestros ya se habían imaginado que el lugar era un campo de guerra no solo por los torneos, sino porque el lugar era el blanco de millones de grupos policiacos para encerrar a YAMI, además de que otros grupos enemigos de YAMI tambien tenían la vista en la isla para destruirla. Todo eso lo habia descubierto mientras se habían hecho "los tontos y despreocupados" cuando cada uno se habia ido de paseo antes de que empezaran los primeros combates.

Todo lo habían hecho como mera actuación ya que debía de descubrir los planes de YAMI sin ser descubiertos de que ellos ya sospechaban algo.

Además, Hayato les habia dicho que algo le estaba dando un mal presentimiento en el lugar

* * *

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Kenichi se encontraba corriendo con una increíble velocidad mientras perseguía a Shou Kano quien se estaba llevando a Miu como si fuese un costal de papas.

¿Por qué?

Cuando Kenichi les habia descubierto, una discusión entre los tres se habia desatado, la cual termino por desafiar a Kenichi, el cual, tomo el desafio y salto tan lejos como pudo hacia la otra terraza de la otra habitación del hotel.

Aquello habia impresionado tanto a Miu como a Shou Kano. El ultimo no podia perder tiempo, asi que golpeo a Miu de forma que la chica quedara inconsciente y fuera llevada como un costal de papas, lo que provoco la ira de Kenichi. Y asi, una persecución se habia dado.

Pero con lo que Kenichi no contaba era que Shou le habia preparado a dos integrantes de YOMI, de bajo rango pero aun siendo de YOMI.

Eran unos chicos con los que de una u otra forma terminó peleando contra ellos. Lo curioso fue que pudo mantenerles la batalla y dejó a uno inconsciente, pero no tomo en cuenta que el otro le atacaría por la espalda.

Sin embargo, el ataque nunca llego, pues el otro tipo habia sido derribado con un golpea tan fuerte que nos despertaría en dias. Kenichi se giro hacia la sombra que habia visto llegar a máxima velocidad y al verla con detenimiento, se dio cuenta de alguien peculiar.

Era un chico que se encontraba en silla de ruedas, su cabello se veía con la mitad morada y la otra mitad en blanco y usaba unos lentes, su ropa era un suertes sencillo azul eléctrico y en sus piernas tenia una manta blanca.

 **\- A pasado mucho Kenichi**

 **\- Es posible ….. -** Kenichi no lo podia creer, pero no habia duda **\- ¡RYUTO!**

Kenichi no supo, de un momento a otro habia estado enfrentándose a dos sujetos de bajo rango en artes marciales y en otro momento se encontraba frente a frente con Ryuto, su amigo de la infancia y el primer puño de Ragnarok, a quien no habia visto desde el conflicto con la misma organización y que habían secuestrado a Ari y Shinichi.

Ambos amigos de la infancia tuvieron una breve conversación en donde Ryuto le dijo algo a Kenichi que lo puso algo tenso. Lo primero que le dijo fue que no perdiera tiempo (refiriéndose a que en vez de perder tiempo en preguntar sobre el estado de Ryuto) debía de ir a rescatar a Miu; y en segundo lugar , que no se atreviera a no volver a casa sin haber ganado el DdD, que no se rindiera, pues quería saber que tanto había mejorado Kenichi desde que ambos habían tenido su combate.

 **\- Debo de irme Ryuto –** comenzó a retirarse Kenichi para ir a rescatar a Ari.

 **\- Kenichi –** habló Ryuto captando la atención delmencionado **\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Ari?**

Kenichi se sorprendio por la pregunta de Ryuto, pero despues solo le contesto con una sonrisa **– Esta bien**

Una sonrisa imperciptible salio de los labios de Ryuto **– Me alegra saber que se encuentra bien, despues de todo… lo es todo para mi –** lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro

 **\- ¿Dijiste algo….?¿Ryu…to? –** Kenichi, al girarse a ver a sus amigo de la infancia, se dio cuenta de que habia desaparecido.

Entre uno de los muchos jardines boscosos de aquella fortaleza, un grupo de jóvenes artistas marciales, se encontraban practicando, pues el dia de mañana les tocaria participar contra otros participantes, que resultaba ser un equipo conocido como Pancracio. Podian ver que eran unos sujetos muy fuertes.

Kisara se encontraba en la enfermería, pues, aunque gano su primer combate, salio herida, así que se quedo en la enfermería para reponer energía.

Takeda lanzaba puñetazos al aire, Ukita practicaba como derribar con mas velocidad y precisión, Freya, hacia rapidos y precisos movimientos con su bastón para asestar buenos golpea. Ella tambien habia ganado su primer combate, a pesar de haber tenido algunas heridas, pero eso no le impidió poder seguir practicando para sus próximos combates. Thor tambien hacia calentamiento de zumo para fortalecerse, las Valkiria tambien se encontraban practicando con sus armas, ellas tampoco se querían quedar atrás.

En eso, una extraña sensación invadio el lugar de trabajo en donde se encontraban, sin embargo, el unico capaz de poder ver de donde habia venido aquella sensación fue Takeda, quien habia dirigido su vista hacia un árbol, a unos 3 metros de Thor.

Los demás, al darse cuenta de que se había girado hacia una dirección, lo imitaron dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un chico de largo cabello entre azul-platinado, amarrado con una larga coleta, tenia unas marcas en las mejillas y llevaba cargando como costal de papas a Miu….¡ESPEREN!¡¿MIU?! Ninguno podia procesarlo, pero a ver el estado de su amiga sabían que el tipo se la estaba llevando en contra de su voluntad.

El grupo de Shinpaku se encontraba preparándose para enfrentarse al tipo, sin embargo, ninguno ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta o por lo menos, mover un musculo aunque fuera para un triste intento de defensa, aquel chico los habia dejado a todos muy graves con sus fuertes golpes y patadas, el unico que habia salido ileso y apenas "viviendo" para contarlo, habia sido Takeda.

Shou le halagó por poco tiempo, diciéndole que habia sido el unico que habia logrado esquivar su primer golpe, como GOLPE DE SUERTE. Al principio le habia hablado con una sonrisa, pero despues su expresión se volvió sombria y le dijo que si se interponía, lo mataria. Takeda le retó, sabia que ese tipo era muy fuerte, tanto que fue capaz, por lo que podia ver, de dejar a Miu inconsciente, pero eso no le iba a cohibir para tratar de dar todo de si y vencer a ese tipo en un combate con tan de salvar a Miu de sus "garras".

Era realista, cuando ese tipo, habia golpeado a sus amigos, su velocidad era abrumadora, habia dejado en el aire a Miu mientras golpeaba a sus amigos y despues recogió a Miu como si nada, sin siquiera sudar una gota. Takeda se le enfrentaría con todo sin importar que, no dejaría que alguien le hiciera daño a Miu y aunque al principio podia lanzar golpes rapidos, no era rival contra Shou quien le dejo semiinconsciente en el suelo despues de haberle dado una patada en el estomago, lo cual provoco que escupiera sangre y solo quedara tendido en el suelo, sin las fuerzas suficientes como para tratar de mantenerle alguna pelea.

Por otra parte, Shou dejo a Miu en un lugar alejado mientras se encargaba de acabar con la vida de ese chico que se había atrevido a retarlo. A pesar de que Takeda se encontraba débil, aun quería seguir, pero 3 golpes de Shou lo estaban dejando fuera de combate.

 **\- Es hora de acabar con tu patética vida-** dijo Shou dispuesto a matar a Takeda, pero la sensación de ataque lo interrumpio

Despues de haber esquivado el ataque, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Miu quien primero solo lo había atacado por haberla dejado inconsciente. Posterior a eso, Kenichi habia llegado en el momento en que Miu habia despertado y atacado a Shou Kano.

Ambos discípulos de Ryouzanpaku se dieron cuenta de la escena segundos despues. Sus amigos se encontraban tirados en el suelo, gravemente lastimados. Miu, al ver como sus amigos habían salido lastimados comenzó a actuar extraño.

Kenichi en su vida hubiera imaginado ver a Miu de esa forma. Su expresión era totalmente otra, emanaba de Miu unas incriebles intenciones asesinas y lo estaba demostrando con el combate que estaba teniendo con Shou, el cual esquivaba si dificultad,

Kenichi con gritos trataba de detener a Miu, que no siguiera con sus puños asesinos, pero Shou le estaba advirtiendo a Kenichi que Miu se encontraba en un trance del cual, el ni siquiera podría sacarla, ya que habia sacado un puño asesino a través de la ira, el cual, habia estado oculto en el interior de la chica Furinji.

Kenichi se sentía imponente al no saber como sacar a Miu de aquel trance, pero en eso, sintió una presencia, una muy conocida y la cual deseaba que no se hubiera aparecido ahí.

 **\- ¡Ari!**

Esto captó la atención de Shou quien esquivo sin dificultad a Miu y al girarse, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la misma chica que habia visto hace días, la chica que al parecer conocía a Natsu y a Shirahama.

 **\- ¡Ari!¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –** pregunto Kenichi preocupado de que su prima saliera involucrada y se lastimara, al igual que Shinichi que solo era un bebe de un año. _"Ellos no deberían de vivir esto"_ pensaba Kenichi tratando de buscar la solución para proteger a su familia

 **\- Kenichi, un ruido extraño despertó a Shinichi, lo carga para calmarlo y cuando me asome por la ventana vi a Miu peleando con aquel chico, luego te vi llegar y despues de eso, los perdi de vista, solo sabia que el –** dijo Ari refiriéndose a Shou **– Secuestro a Miu**

 **\- No importa, Ari, por favor, mantente alejada –** dijo Kenichi mirando a su prima de una forma seria

Aquel rostro sorprendio a Ari. Hace mucho tiempo que no habia visto esa expresión en su pequeño primo desde que el chico con el que tuvo una cita a los 13 años quería propasarse con ella y lastimar a Kenichi, pero ella le habia dado una muy buena cachetada y golpe en sus partes intimas y Kenichi, bueno…. habia mostrado un rostro muy serio que no creerías que un chico de 9 años tendría.

Ari se sorprendio un poco al sentir a alguien caer al lado de ella y enfrente de ella se encontraba el chico que segundos antes habia estado peleando con Miu.

 **\- ¿Qué relación hay entre ustedes?**

Shou tenia curiosidad por la relación de Shirahama y aquella joven de nombre Ari. Por alguna extraña razón, le molestaba la cercanía que habia entre Shirahama y esa chica de cabellos color caramelo. Quería saber más.

Aquella cercanía entre ambos hubiera seguido, de no ser porque Miu, aun en su trance, se abalanzo contra Shou, pero habia sido tan rápido, tan agresivo y sin rumbo fijo, que el ataque le hubiera dado a Ari si no hubiese sido porque alguien le protegio con su cuerpo, ambos saliendo disparados por la fuerza de la patada de Miu.

 **\- ¡Kenichi! –** Como pudo, Ari se levantó protegiendo a Shinichi y tratando de acercarse a Kenichi para ver si se encontraba bien

Kenichi le dijo que no se preocupara, y solo le acariciaba la mejilla a su prima para verificar que se encontrara bien. Kenichi estaba preocupado, no sabia como sacar a Miu de aquel trance, si esto seguía, las cosas se pondrían peor.

En eso, algo se le ocurrio, pensó que quizas podría ayudar a sacar del trance a Miu. Kenichi se puso atrás de Miu y puso sus manos en los pechos de Miu a la vez que hacia mucha presión, y siguió asi incluso con las patadas que Miu le lanzaba a la cara.

 **\- ¡MIU!**

El grito de Ari, con la técnica "extraña" de Kenichi, logró que Miu despertara de aquel trance lleno de rabia y con unas increíbles ansias de matar, pues en ese momento, Miu comenzó a golpear con cachetadas a Kenichi mientras chillaba diciendo que era un pervertido

Por un lado, Shou se sintió frustrado de que sus alas no hubiera sacado su sed de sangre, pero por otro lado, sintió una extraña sensación en su interior al ver aquella mirada que la chica que cargaba a un bebe habia lanzado a Mui Furinij. Asi que, despues de haber amenazado a Kenichi que ellos tendrían muy pronto su enfrentamiento por sus hermosas alas (refiriéndose a Miu) y que sería de vida o muerte, se alejó del lugar tan rápido, que apenas se sintió que su presencia se habia ido.

Aunque en su trayecto, Shou no dejaba de pensar en aquella chica relacionada con la cucaracha del cual ahora sabia su nombre completo (bueno, ya lo sabía, pero ahora le habia tomado mas importancia debido a la conexión entre el y sus alas) KENICHI SHIRAHAMA

Lo mataria sin importar que, pero, en su mente, por mas que quisiera pensar en matar al discípulo de Ryouzanpaku, solo tenia imágenes de la hermosa chica de cabello color caramelo, su nombre del cual habia escuchado. Ariadna

¿Cuál era su apellido?¿Quien era?¿Que relación tenia con Shirahama? De forma inconsciente sentía una increíble molestia de pensar que aquella chica y la cucaracha de Shirahama tuvieran alguna clase de relación ¿Qué relación tenían esos dos?

* * *

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Despues de que hubieran rescatado a Miu de las manos de SHou y haber puesto a salvo a los amigos de Kenichi quienes habían salido lastimados, Ariadna se encontraba en la terraza de la habitación con la que compartia con Miu y Kenichi.

Shinichi se habia quedado dormido siendo abrazado por Miu quien parecía tambien un bebe

" _De verdad le hacia falta"_ pensaba Ariadna recordando la expresión tan seria y de alguien con intenciones de matar que habia visto de Miu hace algunas horas.

Fue la primera vez que habia visto así a Miu, le habia dado un horrible escalofríos, como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente, alguien a quien le gustara matar a otros.

Ari sacaba esos horribles pensamientos de su cabeza, no quería preocupar a alguien solo porque ella estaba preocupaba. Seguía observando el mar, ya que su habitación tenia buena vista hacia el mar, a pesar de que el muro cubriera parte del acantilado, pero le daba una vista agradable. Dejaba que la brisa le refrescara y así quizas pudiera calmarse un poco y no estar nerviosa.

Es cierto, no debo de preocuparme

Ariadna se estaba por irse a dormir, pero en eso, algo le llamo su atención y fue que abajo del balcón, pudo ver una silueta caminar tranquilamente. Al principio o el alcanzaba a distinguir, pero despues de que la luz de la luna iluminara hacia una dirección, Ari se dio cuenta de que se trataba de alguien a quien conocía muy bien

 **\- ¡Natsu! –** grito Ari sorprendida y emocionada.

El mencionado se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica, quien se encontraba en aquella terraza, arriba de el a unos 8 metros de altura.

Natsu se sorprendio al verla ahí, estaba feliz de verla a salvo. Queria estar cerca de ella, asi que sin perder tiempo, hiso uso de sus habilidades de artes marciales para llegar hasta donde estaba la mencionada

Parecia una escena de Romeo y Julieta en el balcón, solo que no eran ni Romeo Ni Julieta, pero era similar, pues Natsu habia saltado quedando parado en el barandal de aquella terraza y sentándose en el mismo.

 **\- Natsu, me alegra verte –** dijo Ari feliz de ver a uno de los amigos de Kenichi.

 **\- ¿Qué haces por aquí? -** y es Natsu no sabia que Ari tambien habia ido a esa isla _"¡¿Qué se supone esta pensando Kenichi Shirahama? Como se le ocurre dejarala venir a este tipo de eventos!"_ pensaba molesto

 **\- Oh, es que quería acompañar a Kenichi y a los demás a ver como competían, no quería dejarlos solos, pero….. –** Ari se sentía incomoda al recordar lo que hace horas habia sucedido **– Sucedieron muchas cosas**

Natsu se dio cuenta de la mirada preocupada y triste de Ariadna, no le gustaba verla asi

 **\- La sonrisa que siempre tienes ilumina cualquier camino oscuro**

 **\- ¿Eh? –** Ari se dio cuenta de que Natsu estaba sonriendo levemente con una mirada que reflejaba su verdadero corazón y alma.

Era la segunda vez que Natsu daba una sonrisa genuina en su rostro, que solo una de esas veces se habia mostrado meses atrás al conocer a Ari y la de ese dia

 **\- Natsu, te ves tierno cuando sonries así –** dijo Ari sin poder evitar una risita que se escapo de sus labios

Natsu Tanimoto, al darse cuenta de aquello de inmediato trato de ocultarla, pero la escena de Natsu de querer ocultar su verdadera sonrisa solo le causaba mas gracia a Ariadna.

Natsu solo se sonrojo levemente pero con una mirada entre seria y levemente avergonzada.

 **\- Bueno, Natsu, mejor voy a dormir, quiero estar bien despierta para ver a Kenichi combatir el día de mañana, despues de todo, es el ultimo día y quiero animarlo –** dijo dándose vuelta para retirarse no sin ants mirar de reojo a Natsu **– Deberias acompañarnos Natsu, me gustaria que estuvieras presente**

Ari se estaba retirando, sin embargo, una mano la detuvo y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Natsu. Este le detuvo su andar para expresarle que tenia algo importante que decirle

" _No se que estoy haciendo….. pero debo decirle…. decirle a ella que yo ….."_ pensaba Natsu mientras observaba fijamente a Ari quien le miraba confundida al ver que natsu se veía algo perdido en sus pensamientos

 **\- Natsu ¿Estas bien? –** pregunto preocupada Ari mientras seguía observándole

 **\- Ari –** Era la primera vez que le llamaba de cariño así **– Yo…. debo decirte que yo te…**

Un pequeño chillido se escucho en el interior de la habitación en donde dormia Ari con Shinichi Miu y Kenichi.

Ari sabia que era su hermanito, asi que se disculpó con Natsu diciéndole que le excusara, que mejor lo que tuviera que decirle, se lo dijera el dia de mañana durante el combate de Kenichi.

Por lo que antes de irse a su habitación, se despidio de Natsu dándole un beso como despedida y de buenas noches a lo que este solo le dijo que se cuidara.

Cuando Ari desaparecio tras la puerta de la habitación, Natsu solo se fue de ahí sin rumbo fijo.

 **\- ¡Maldicion! –** se quejó Natsu al saber que su momento se habia interrumpido, pero una pequeña sonrisa salio de sus labios **– Shinichi…. ese pequeño, me recuerda a Kaede.**

* * *

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

El ultimo dia del Duelo de Discipulos estaba por terminar, asi como el ultimo combate estaba por darse.

Como los de Shinpaku estaban muy lastimados y débiles, se tomo la decisión de que quedaran descalificados, por lo que el unico equipo en pie era el de Kenichi, quien se preparaba para enfrentarse a su próximo enemigo quienes eran el equipo Pancracio, el unico equipo que aun seguía en pie y con el cual, Shinpaku habia tenido solo un combate ganado y un empate.

Lo que muchos no se imaginaban, era que no iba a ser uno de los equipos participantes del torneo, en realidad, iba a ser un combate A MUERTE, en el que Kenichi se enfrentaría a Shou Kano, el discípulo FAVORITO DE YAMI

Aquel combate se iba a dar debido a que Kenichi y Miu debían de enfrentarse al equipo Pancracio, el equipo con el que Kenichi habia tenido un encuentro y habia conocido al líder del equipo y de quien supo su triste historia junto a sus "hermanos"; pero en lugar de enfrentarse a alguno de los miembros, Shou Kanou se habia aparecido para decir que los habia eliminado (asesinado) y que el era el unico oponente. Esto obvio sacó el desprecio de Miu, pero Kenichi le dijo que le dejara aquel enfrentamiento, que debía arreglar un asunto pendiente con el

 **\- Kenichi –** dijo Ari **– Cuidate**

 **\- Tranquila –** dijo Kenichi abrazando a su prima.

Kenichi no le iba a dejar, despues de todo, al recordar la noche anterior al enfrentarse a Shou, este le reto POR EL CORAZON DE MIU y obvio, su libertad. Kenichi no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño y que le quitaran su libertad, sobre todo despues de haberle provocado ese descontrol de sus emociones y lo que provoco que Ari se encontrara en peligro de no ser porque actuó rápido.

Tambien estaba el hecho de que Kenichi no quería dejar que alguien lastimara a sus primos. Reocrdando que el dia anterior Ari se habia presentado tratando de llamar la atención de Miu quien poco despues con la intervención de Kenichi, volvió a la normalidad

En las gradas de participantes, solo estaban Miu y Ari con Shinichi a punto de presenciar el combate entre Kenichi y Shou. Eran las únicas de Ryouzanpaku, no tenían idea donde se encontraban los maestros. o supieron como, pero el torneo inicio y el primero en dar golpe alguno fue Shou, lo cual Kenichi pudo detener el primer ataque, pero con dificultad. Ari no entendia, de un momento para otro ambos chicos habían iniciado un combate de artes marciales más allá de lo que pudo imaginar, no era un combate cualquiera, era un A MUERTE EN REALIDAD. Pudo ver que no era broma y que aquel chico cuyo nombre se entero era Shou Kano, era alguien a quien temer.

Mientras, en otros lugares, los maestros de Ryouzanpaku y los miembros de La Federacion Shinpaku, estaban teniendo unos combates, en donde cada equipo se encontraba dividido. Despues de que Shinpaku quedara eliminado de los combates del DdD debido a la heridas inflingidas por Shou Kanou, se habían puesto de acuerdo para ponerse a entrenar y fortalecerse más.

Pero con lo que nunca contaron fue que fueran objeto de una emboscada por parte de Fortuna y algunos de sus seguidores, quien quería que los chicos de Ryouzanpaku se volvieran sus nuevos hijos desde que el equipo Pancracio, contra los que habían peleado el dia anterior

Por otra parte, los maestro de Ryouzanpaku se habían dividido en diferentes lugares de la isla, ya que, al parecer, Fortuna, el patrocinador, habia descubierto que fuerzas armadas estadounidenses iban a atacar la isla para capturar a los criminales que estuvieran en la misma, por lo que habia preparado un mecanismo de autodestrucción en toda la fortaleza para que cada rincón se desmoronara y no hubiera evidecia alguna sobre los combates y el cual mataria a todo aquel que se encontrara en la isla.

Asi, ambos equipos del puño de la vida se encontraban en misiones complicadas con tal de salvar a sus seres queridos.

En un helicóptero, un grupo desconocido de personas se encontraban en dirección a la fortaleza del DdD

 **\- Je, señores comiencen a prepararse, llegaremos en 5 minutos**

 **\- Sigo insistiendo en que perdemos el tiempo**

 **\- Deja de quejarte**

 **\- Estará feliz de que la hemos encontrado, hemos tardado ¿Cuánto?¿7 años?¿8 años?**

 **\- 8 años para ser exactos**

 **\- Si que fue buena escondiéndose**

 **\- Tambien tomen en cuenta de que ellos nos han estado despistando por mucho tiempo**

Hablo el jefe del grupo, captando la atención de los demás, al observar que se encontraban acercándose a la isla por cielo **– Ya lo saben, no deben de lastimarla, la queremos con vida, pero quien se cruce en nuestro camino… ELIMINENLO.**

Una batalla entre dos artistas marciales se esta dando en la isla del Duelo de Discipulos: Ryouzanpaku vs YAMI, unos extraños se acercan con rapidez, acechando a alguien a quien han estado buscando por 8 años, diversas batallas se estan dando en aquella isla donde se revelará un secreto que impactara a muchos y donde una antigua historia saldrá a la luz

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia

Próximamente Capitulo 12 Duelo de Discipulos: Oscura Revelación


End file.
